Return to me
by Ree923
Summary: Once upon a time a young girl vanquished a Goblin King, or so she thought. The true enemy is coming closer to Jareth and Sarah each day. Can they work together to stop it and save each other from the darkness. Not really M, more like sort of M?
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a girl and her Goblin King. The king loved the dream of owning the girl's soul, to have her beg for him with those cruel eyes he adored. But in his haste to trap her, he stole a child. Just to get her attention you see, and only because she asked him to take the babe away. But somehow in the retelling, he always seemed to come across as a villain. And always in the retelling, his heart broke again like the dream he had created for his Sarah….._

Lightning flashed across a darkened sky as goblins scurried through the broken town picking up pieces of broken buildings and complaining cannon balls. The place really was a mess and it was quite rude for the girl to have knocked around his kingdom then run off like she hadn't a care in the world. All for the right to say she had overpowered the Goblin King.

From his high tower above the rabble, Jareth glanced from the mess below to the large wall clock adorned with carved goblin heads, muttering to himself. It was almost time to meet the High King and explain himself. It was all well and good to trap mortals and teach them a lesson, but being bested by one – and a mere girl at that? His father was quite firm about his disappointment and summoned his eldest son to a Council meeting with kings from all the realms of the Underground. His younger brothers. Jareth bit his lip to keep from saying out loud the somewhat rude opinions of how his brothers would have handled Sarah. Could they have stopped her from ruling their hearts? Could they have overcome the sweet cruelty that was Sarah Williams?

The thought was swept away by an unnatural need to shield Sarah from the others. She wasn't his, exactly, but she was so much more than he was ready to admit, even to himself. The pondering did nothing to ease his mind, and he made his way to the royal carriage that would take him to the meeting. Goblins rushed out of his way, knocking themselves over to steer clear of their master's boots.

His aide Hoggle gave him a sidelong glance but said nothing. Jareth knew the dwarf still did not believe his new role was a permanent one, but the king needed to surround himself with others who had known the girl. To remind himself that he could not fall again, he must remind himself that he did indeed fall. Hoggle was a good enough helper, he kept his mouth shut most of the time and reminded him of his appointments when needed. And Sarah had liked the little fool, though why that mattered he could not answer.

"A mere child holds the key to my redemption Higgert," Jareth said wearily, rubbing his eyes as he gazed at the changing scenery.

"Hoggle," the dwarf reminded him, but his heart wasn't really in it. The king seemed different, saddened and silent much of the time. He hadn't threatened Hoggle in weeks. Not since Sarah…no he would not think of her now. She was safe in her own home and he'd see her again on his monthly visits with her other friends from the realm.

"How did I let it get so far?" Jareth asked, but Hoggle knew he was not to answer. The king often asked questions he did not expect answers to and today was no different.

Within the hour they were at the High King's palace, a great hulking fortress of stone that defied gravity. It floated above the fields of the workers below, always watching, never sleeping. The carriage flew onto the opening drawbridge and Hoggle shuddered as he heard the dragon guards fly dangerously nearby.

As they landed in the large courtyard, Hoggle jumped out of the carriage to hold the door open and release the steps for his king. Jareth simply sat in the carriage lost in thought. After a moment, Hoggle cleared his throat. Nothing.

"Um, your Majesty - we are at the High King's court," Hoggle reminded him. Jareth shook off the thoughts buzzing around him and jumped gracefully onto the cobblestone path leading to his father's throne room.

"Well then Hibert, we must then see the High King!" And without waiting for an answer, Jareth made his way to where his father waited.

"Hoggle," the dwarf said softly, shaking his head. He ran after his master, shooting cautious looks over his shoulder the entire way.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah Williams gazed out her window and sighed. Apologizing to her parents for her behavior wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, but it hadn't been easy. The looks on their faces had started out slightly suspicious, then cautiously accepting. The fact that she wasn't yelling at them did much to ease their worry. She looked out over the neighborhood imagining a castle filled with goblins and a haughty king who would not stay out of her dreams.

"Sarah?" Her stepmother entered her bedroom slowly.

"Yes Karen?"

"We were wondering, if you'd like to come with us to dinner tonight - we could hire a sitter?" Sarah smiled in spite of herself, apparently she'd been promoted out of watching the baby.

"That would be very nice, thank you."

"Um, fine then. We'll leave at six and take you to that new Japanese place your father thought you'd like."

"Great, thanks. I - uh, well I'll be ready."

Karen looked as though she wanted to say more, but nodded and left the room. Sarah fell back onto her bed, blowing out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as her stepmother walked away. Being an adult was going to be hard, but she couldn't go back now could she? She had to just take this one step at a time.

She pulled out her journal and opened it to her latest poem.

**When you pull me into your world at night,**

**How I long for eternity to protect us,**

**But the love you claimed just isn't right,**

**And love itself does reject us.**

****Tossing the book back under her pillow, she jumped off the bed and headed for the shower. Maybe some time with her parents would help her forget her time in the Labyrinth. She had Toby back and she could still see her friends from time to time. Dwelling on a place she'd never see again was foolish, and Sarah was ready to move past foolishness now. She had to grow up and move on from her dreams. It was really the only sensible thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_And so the girl lived a normal life, packing away childish things and making friends in her own world. But on her nightstand stood a lone figurine of a half forgotten Goblin King. And at night, she would dream of dancing in his arms once more..._

Sarah danced with Bob, or was it Bill? Her parents were always setting her up with sons of the attorneys Sarah's father worked with and it always ended the same way. A polite peck on the cheek when she was dropped back off at home, with a half hearted promise to call her again. Thankfully, none of them ever followed through on their promises. It wasn't that they didn't like her, the exact opposite in fact.

It may have been the way she'd glance over their shoulder as they danced together, as if she was waiting for someone else to come through the doors. Or the way she'd spin away from them to listen to a voice only she could hear. Then the look of disappointment on her face when she realized that she hadn't heard the voice at all.

Sarah thought she'd be hearing that voice in her head for the rest of her life.

Just before they left the dance, Sarah thought she saw a woman in the crowd stare at her. The woman was tall and blonde, with a regal expression and a slight smirk that seemed very familiar. She walked toward the woman and someone bumped into Sarah. After apologizing to the man, Sarah glanced back at the woman who was no longer there. A feeling of excitement and sadness mixed within her as she struggled to remember the woman's features. She had to get back home and talk with someone who could answer her questions.

As she ran towards the exit, she bumped into the strange woman.

"Sarah Williams," the lady said tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, that's me, I mean, that's my name. Do I know you?"

"No dear child, but you will, very soon." She turned to walk away. Stopping she turned back, that same smirk upon her face.

"And Sarah," she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"He still dreams of you." And with that, the lady vanished.

Back home, Sarah sat at her vanity and stared at her mirror, willing her friends to visit her. When they came she told them of the woman and watched as their faces turned grim.

"Where is Hoggle? What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Ludo shook his furry head. "Sawah know soon."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Corbin the Great High King of the Underground, destroyer of demons, and weary father, sat on his throne waiting for his eldest son to arrive. As he waited, he strummed his fingers on the ebony armrest lined with blood red velvet, studying the room with a predatory air. There were always those who would seek to destroy him and claim all he had worked for all these centuries. The most obvious of enemies made themselves clear from the beginning but the others, the bowing, fawning fools that kissed his ring on a daily basis – those were the ones he concerned himself with now. And of course, mortals coming into his kingdom with no regard for rules or tradition. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and tried to remain calm.

"So what do we think his excuse will be?" Teramin asked no one in particular. He brushed golden hair from his face and turned to his brother Jamen.

"He lost track of time?" Jamen smirked. "He's never been good with deadlines, throwing those little glass spheres everywhere to gain the advantage."

"He's late," Aberdon stated with an obvious glee. Looking up at the ornate throne he smiled broadly. "I'd never defy you thus, Father."

The High King did not spare a glance to his youngest son, he loved to tease even in serious situations such as this one. After a long talk with Jareth's Mother, the High Queen - well, things would have to change. Jareth wasn't a child anymore. His whims were getting dangerous.

The large wooden double doors were opened with a flourish and Jareth, his most exasperating child from his most exasperating queen strode in with a devilish gleam in his eye. A small dwarf followed him almost apologetically. When Jareth reached the throne, he knelt before his father and waited to be acknowledged. He didn't have long to wait.

"I suppose you realize why you were called to see me," Corbin said, eyes narrowing. Jareth waited – you never spoke to the High King in his throne room unless ordered. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jareth said, taking a moment to stare down his brothers who stood off to one side, waiting. Aberdon did not meet his gaze, trying not to laugh, but the other two looked back with amusement and hopelessness. Jareth was not one to apologize, even to the High King.

"Please, enlighten us my son. Explain how a mere mortal, a naïve child, managed to run your Labyrinth and cause such turmoil in your kingdom."

"I let her." The admission fell from his lips so readily, Jareth was not sure if he believed it himself. But as he spoke the words, he realized what he'd done. He'd let her win. He'd never let any runner of his Labyrinth get the better of him, not in the three hundred years he'd been entrusted with the Goblin Kingdom. But he'd let this wisp of a child own him. Truth be told, she still did. He did not trust himself to say more on the subject, so he looked up at his father with something akin to calm, but his expression was not as serene as he would have wished.

"You_** let**_ her. Jareth, you try my patience. Those powers you are so fond of abusing can just as easily be taken away until you learn some respect."

"I meant no disrespect your Majesty. All I mean to say is that I had no use for the babe and wanted them both gone." The lie came out almost as easily as the previous truth had done and Jareth waited for the next outburst.

"I see. And what do you intend to do about it?"

Jareth's confusion showed clearly on his face as he searched his brothers' expressions for some help. None was forthcoming. Aberdon in particular seemed almost - giddy.

"I - _**do**_, sire?"

"Yes - you allowed a mortal child into the Goblin City and **_allowed_** her to humiliate you in front of your citizens. You **_allowed_ **her to keep friendships with beings from this world. You did not wipe her memory of this place and still she dreams of you."

"She - does what?" Really, he was beginning to sound like one of the goblins, never finishing a sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Over the next few weeks leading up to the girl's birthday, she saw the lady out of the corner of her eye. Once when Sarah had found a lost child at a store and had led the crying girl to security, staying with her until her mother was found. Once again when she was wandering in the botanical gardens' labyrinth, seeming to search for someone, always such a sad look on Sarah's lovely face. The lady never spoke to her, and disappeared when she saw that Sarah spotted her. But she was always nearby, watching...waiting...the High Queen's eldest daughter Lydia had much to report to her parents. "Oh Jareth, you are going to have your heart tested by this one...I rather hopes she wins," the Princess thought to herself._

Sarah awoke on her birthday feeling anticipation. For what, she didn't know. She shook off the feeling, knowing her parents were probably planning some sort of party with her best friend Antoinette. Annie had been dropping hints for weeks about something wonderful and Sarah would smile gratefully. She was loved, she had friends. But - she didn't have word of someone she was trying to forget anyway. Sarah buried her face under her pillow to muffle the scream - she would _**not** _think of him today.

She walked into Toby's new room, decorated with knights in shining armor and Lancelot the bear as the king. She laughed softly, Toby loved that bear. Her little brother was quietly sitting in his crib, throwing the bear up into the air then trying to catch him, laughing when the bear would spin through the air.

"Well Toby, I guess it's an important day, huh? Sixteen. I don't feel very important today, though." Sarah picked up her brother and hugged him. "But I am glad you are here to share it with me." She kissed the top of his head and carried him downstairs to say hello to her parents. Karen was making breakfast while her father squeezed fresh orange juice. The table was littered with used peels and puddles of juice. She bit back a laugh and set Toby into his high chair, strapping him in with a giggle.

"Fresh juice? Thanks Dad!" Sarah smiled.

"Well, we had the juicer, don't know why I never learned how to use it before now." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Happy Birthday, Sarah."

"Yes, a very happy birthday," Karen echoed, flipping pancakes onto a serving platter. "Come on now, you two, let's eat and then I can take Sarah out to get our nails done. It's not every day our girl turns sixteen."

"At the salon you go to?" Sarah asked, a bit excited in spite of her new maturity. At Karen's nod, Sarah gave her stepmother a hug and hurried to set the table.

After breakfast, the two went out to spend the morning together. As they entered the salon, the reception clerk smiled.

"Ah Mrs. Williams, and this must be the lovely Sarah. Mrs. Williams, you are with Jodie today and hmm, Sarah, you get our new girl Lydia. She's very talented and already had a bit of a following."

Karen went off to meet up with her favorite manicurist and Sarah shook hands with Lydia. It was the same woman she'd been seeing out of the corner of her eye for weeks.

"You - you've been following me," the accusation was not fierce, simply confused. Lydia smiled.

"I'm just new in town, we must like the same things. Come on now, let's get those nails polished. You have a big night tonight."

"What?"

"Oh well you must," Lydia almost stammered. "I hear it's your birthday today. Happy sixteenth, Sarah. May all of your dreams come true."

"Uh, thanks. How long have you been working here?" She watched as Lydia expertly shaped and polished her nails a subtle rose tipped with white.

"Not long, only a few weeks."

"You look familiar," Sarah said slowly. "Are you sure I don't know you? I think I met you a few weeks ago at a dance?"

"I'm positive I would have remembered you. I've met so many interesting people. My brother always is saying people are like the notes in a symphony, one by themselves may not seem special, but together, they make a world of magic."

"Your brother seems a bit, interesting," Sarah smiled.

"Oh he is, a very special brat, but I adore him. Hmm, I swear this town is like a maze, I get lost so easily. Do you like mazes Sarah? So many different directions to take. Or maybe a labyrinth is more your style. One way in and one way out. Simpler somehow but so much more interesting in the end."

"I don't know," Sarah said quickly. Lydia only smiled and finished her work, massaging Sarah's hands once more after her nails had dried completely. Sarah could smell jasmine and musk in the lotion and it made her a bit relaxed.

"Oh the lotion - it's a special family blend. The owner was so kind in letting me bring a supply with me. Well - all done. I'm sure we'll meet again." And with that, Lydia, got up and bowed slightly, before disappearing into the back room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Sarah, come on, we have to get going," Annie said, smiling. "You promised I could take you out to dinner for your birthday."

Sarah sighed, no big surprise party. It was a relief, especially since she didn't particularly feel like dancing tonight. She brushed her long black hair once more and checked her lipstick. Hmm, all grown up and no one to dance with tonight.**_ It's not fair_**, she thought with a half choked laugh. He would have understood. He would have made it worse but still it was better than growing up without the one person who understood her. _**Stop it,**_ she thought again,_** he doesn't even think of you anymore.**_

The restaurant looked deserted.

"Oh, are they closed?" Annie said in a huff. "Well, let's go check it out." The door opened and she walked in with a nervous Sarah behind her.

"Annie, maybe we should just -" The lights came on and her parents, surrounded by school friends and most of her past dates cried out "Surprise!"

"Happy Sweet Sixteenth, Sarah," her father said, coming around and giving her a bouquet of red roses. "My little girl's all grown up." Blushing, Sarah took the flowers and handed them over to Annie.

"I'll just go put these in water," Annie said, going to find a vase.

"Sarah, may I have this dance?" her father asked, holding out a hand. Sarah blinked back tears. She would not cry on her birthday.

"Yes Dad, you most certainly have this dance."

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. More dancing with boys she couldn't remember dating, more corny toasts from her father. More everything except her happiness. What was wrong with her? This was a wonderful surprise party, and her attitude seemed ungrateful. Sarah resolved to put on a happy face and smile more.

"Sarah," Tom Mackingee came up to her. Oh yes, date number 4 in a long list of prospects. Boring, safe, reliable. Not blonde or snarky. Not _**him**_.

"I was wondering if you'd like to try going out again sometime," he asked, hopefully.

"Um, maybe - I'll have to let you know. My parents really depend on me to watch Toby when they go travel for one of Dad's out of town meetings"

"Oh - well, sure. Just keep me in mind." He kissed her hand and disappeared back into the crowd.

She found Annie talking to one of the other girls in class. "Annie, I have a horrible headache. Is this almost over?"

Karen overheard and put an arm around Sarah. "You do look a bit pale. Come on, everything's wrapping up anyway. I'll go get your father and we can go home."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"I'm so glad you are spending the night, Annie. I don't want to be alone." Annie watched her friend mindlessly hold the goblin king doll and stroke his hair. She seemed to do that without thinking.

"Me too, Sarah. Do you want some aspirin? Water?"

"No, I just want to watch some TV and maybe talk a little. Tomorrow I have dress rehearsals for the school play and I guess I'm just not feeling it."

"Sure, let me go change out of this dress and we'll meet downstairs."

Just then, a beautiful silver owl with wings edged in soft red came through the window. It landed on her bed and in a flash, transformed into Lydia. She held out a heavy envelope to Sarah and smiled.

"I told you we'd see each other again soon," Lydia said enjoying the look of surprise on Sarah's face.

"You're like - I mean you must be related to," she couldn't get the words out right.

"Jareth? Yes, I'm his sister Lydia. And you are the famous Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams. We've been watching you for quite some time."

"Since I came back home?"

"Oh no Sarah, since your mother first ran away from the Underground."

"My mother? What do you know about her? She was from Ireland, not - wherever the Underground is."

"Here Sarah take this, it's a royal summons from my parents. They are quite interested in meeting you. I've been giving them updates on the true Queen of the Goblins and they wish to meet you." Her accent turned pure Irish and her emerald eyes glittered with a soft light.

"Queen of the - no. I'm not queen of anything and I think you should go."

"Ah but I can't," the lilted Irish tones floated over Sarah, easing her worry. "You have been summoned by the High Kingdom of the Fae. You must come with me."

She held out a hand and without thinking, Sarah took it. As they disappeared into the mists of time, Annie came back into the room, eyes large.

"Sarah?" She ran towards them and put her arms around Sarah's waist.

The next moment, the room was dark and empty.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jareth knew the rules, you let a mortal win, you've let the mortal in…meaning they had a full right to challenge you for your realm. But Sarah had no wish to come back so this challenge was a farce, a way for his parents to shame him further. To look into that girl's eyes once again as a defeated adversary was going to kill him even more than her rejection of his love. A love that he would never again admit to, not even to himself…._

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. Annie was sitting on the ground nearby, looking at her surroundings in fear. Lydia was standing calmly between the two girls, waiting.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Annie asked Lydia. The princess bowed and smiled.

"I am the Princess Lydia, daughter to the High King and Queen of this realm," she paused to shoot an amused glance at Sarah, "and sister to Jareth, King of the Goblins. For now anyway."

"What do you mean for now? What's happened to Jareth? Is he ill?" Sarah surprised herself with her concern, but she had to know.

"Jareth? Who's Jareth? Would someone please tell me what is going on here? How do we get back home?" Annie demanded. Lydia turned to her with a glare.

"Silence, mortal. You defied the laws of our realm by your impetuous deed. How dare you question me? You should not even be here."

"You can't talk to her like that. Take us home," Sarah said, suddenly very afraid of what was happening.

"As I told you before, Champion, you cannot go back until you've met with the High King and Queen. Your mother denied us and now she is dead. Do not mistake my amusement with you to be affection. You have responsibilities."

"You keep talking about my mother like you knew her."

"Because she was one of us, and she denied her heritage to run away. There is much you do not know Sarah Williams. But much you will learn."

_JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

"Presenting her most royal majesty, Queen Alyssa," a tall wood nymph announced, bowing gracefully. A small side door opened slowly and a stern looking blonde with pale silver eyes rimmed with deep blue entered. All within the room bowed, except for Corbin who only nodded to her as she made her way to her throne next to his. She sat down with a flourish, the deep reds and silvers of the fae sunset merged magically into her gown to show her elevated rank. Only the nobles may wear the sky thusly and she wore it well.

"Jareth, my son. So good of you to grace us with your presence. I trust you know why you are here."

"Mother, I can honestly say I never can tell the reason I'm brought before your benevolent gaze," Jareth answered with a silken tone bordering on insolent.

"Son, I can honestly say that you truly have no idea what you've brought upon your spiky little head." Aberdon coughed to hide a laugh and even Corbin seemed almost amused. "You trifled with the wrong girl this time. She will be back for your kingdom if not more."

"The girl will not want the Goblin Kingdom, bringing her back here would only serve to remind everyone of the past."

"Of your dismal failure to control the girl, you mean. Jareth, do you know who Abilena was?"

"Of course. The Tuatha De Danaan sent her to us to rule the Goblin Kingdom, but she was so disgusted with the thought that she ran to the Above Ground."

The queen smiled. "Yes, that is so. What else do you know of the child?"

"Well - nothing really. She abandoned her responsibility. Why are we speaking of her now? Are you saying I am like Abilena? Short sighted and too proud? I can assure you that I take my rule and my responsibilities quite seriously." His eyes flashed as he remembered Sarah's eyes as she banished him from her heart, as if he'd ever been there to begin with - how much more was he to bear this day? He started pacing, gesturing wildly with his hands, eyes blazing in indignation.

"Mother, this outdated custom of a challenge - no Fae has declared it in eons. And never to a mortal. You confound me with this insistance on protocol. You've never been one for the rules, you know."

"There is a reason I remind you of her tale my son. If you will allow me to continue." At his nod, she smiled.

"Abilena rose to the Above Ground and became mortal - more or less. She met and married a man named Robert Williams. They had a child. You've met her. You've dreamt of her for years, even before you knew her face, her smile, her name. Do you not believe in cruel twists of fate, my son?"

Jareth froze, staring up at the serene gaze of his parents. No, this would not be true, he would not allow it. He would die first than to have Sarah Williams have any further claim to his world or his heart.

"You must be mistaken. I have never known of this tale. How would you?" Corbin growled at his son, eyes flashing blue fire in their black depths.

"You doubt the High King and Queen to know what goes on with our subjects - even when they abandon their duty? Abilena paid for her insolence with her life. She became ill with one of the many human diseases destroying life on the Above Ground. She left behind a daughter who by rights should have the Goblin Kingdom her mother refused. If you let the child win, you've already forfeited your right to the realm anyway. It is just and correct that she come to claim what was always hers."

"She will not come to claim anything!" Jareth's voice broke, the first sign he was losing patience. "She's abandoned this realm and her rights to anything here just as her mother did."

"Just as my mother did what?" Sarah asked from the doorway, flanked by another human girl and Lydia. Jareth's eyes grew dark and distant thunderclouds rumbled.

Corbin and Alyssa shared a sly glance. The fun was just beginning.

"Go home, Sarah," Jareth hissed. Sarah stared, there was something different about how he looked at her. Like _**she** _had hurt _**him**_.

"You told me that last time and I think we all know how that turned out. What's wrong Goblin King, afraid of me still?"

Annie didn't say anything just gazed around her in wonder. She caught the eye of a tall blond soldier who smiled at her. Gulping, she averted her eyes.

"I fear no one, precious. Least of all a mere girl."

"A mere champion, or have you forgotten. Or are you generous with your faulty memories as well as your empty promises?"

Jareth bristled at the reminder he had told her he'd been generous with her before. He would not make that mistake again. Walking toward her, hostility poured forth from him in waves. Sarah flinched for a moment but stared him down.

"You will leave this place. There is nothing for you here."

"Lydia says I have a kingdom. Looks like there is nothing for you here," she challenged.

"Enough," Corbin boomed. He stared down at Sarah. "You look just like your mother."

Sarah said nothing, suddenly shy of the fierce High King in his battle armor. He rose from his throne and walked down to her.

"Well child, have you nothing to say to me?"

"I - it is an honor to meet you, your Majesty." She curtsied, behind her, Annie did the same. Jareth laughed harshly.

"You bow to him? You knew I was a king when we met and you did not show me this respect."

"You stole Toby, and I didn't like you."

"You asked for me to take the babe and I did," Jareth reminded her. Corbin held up a hand.

"Enough," he said softly. He turned to Sarah. "Lydia has told you of your mother."

"Yes, sire. I'm not sure I believe it though."

"You think we lie?" Corbin glared.

"No - no not at all, but," she gestured helplessly. "If I were a princess here, why would I want to leave for a boring life?"

Corbin looked at her then bit back a laugh. "Indeed. You say Lydia told you about your right to the Goblin Kingdom."

"Just that I had a right to be here," she paused.

"You don't," Jareth sneered. Corbin and Sarah both glared at him.

"Your rights go far beyond that my dear. Your mother was meant to rule the Goblin Kingdom for five hundred years before being, well you could say promoted to a higher kingdom. She refused. As your daughter, you are the rightful heir."

"What, but if she refused, I could have no right," Sarah said quickly. Jareth nodded.

"Of course not. Father, send the mite home and let us get on with our lives."

"It is not that simple, Sarah Williams. You beat my son at his labyrinth. He says he let you win. If you turn down your chance at ruling, you banish Jareth from ruling as well."

"He...let me? I don't think so, I beat that labyrinth. He has no power over me, remember? He can't."

"Oh dear child, you did 'beat the labyrinth' as you so quaintly describe your victory. But you did not beat Jareth. See him there, arrogant and unyielding? You did not beat him, he is still as insufferable as ever."

"Father!" Jareth protested.

"Jareth, you are not being spoken to, in fact, you may leave. Your mother and I wish to get to know your champion."

"But, you can't," Jareth started and Alyssa rose from her throne.

"Jareth, darling. Leave. Now." She pointed toward the door. "And the rest of you can leave too," she said to her other sons. She saw Annie for the first time. "And take the human to a guest suite, somewhere she cannot get into trouble."

Aberdon walked up to Annie, taking her arm gently. "This way, dear child." Annie's wide eyes sought out Sarah who nodded wearily.

"They won't hurt you Annie, I will see you soon. I promise."

"Well, if you are sure," Annie said, glancing up at Aberdon.

"As sure as I can be," Sarah grinned weakly.

After everyone had left, Alyssa walked down to Sarah and looked her up and down.

"I think it's time you learn the truth about yourself Sarah Williams."


	5. Chapter 5

_The girl who would be queen was still a girl, and as such would not listen to the little voice inside telling her to understand Jareth. Instead, she resolved to put him out of her mind while she was trapped in the High Kingdom, and once she was gone – after teaching him a bit of respect – he could have his precious Goblin Kingdom and the knowledge that she didn't respect him or love him – and she never would…._

Sarah walked the long gilded corridors of the High Kingdom's palace, the king and queen on either side of her. Guards bowed cautiously to the royals as they passed, giving Sarah a look she couldn't define. Not hate, exactly - but not trust either. It was unnerving.

They came to a wrought iron door in the palace wall and Alyssa pushed it open. Beyond their gaze was a garden of infinite colors and strange animals. Birds with dark purple tail-feathers that swirled for two feet behind them, and Sarah could swear they grinned at her. As the birds danced, the song they sung sounded like the humming of children. Why would her mother leave such a place? It was glorious and terrifying - just like someone she would not think about right now.

"Orthalarks," Corbin explained. "They nest only once a year, and only within these walls. The rest of the year you cannot see them unless they wish to be seen. Do you like them, my dear?"

"Oh yes, they are beautiful. Everything here seems to fit, just like it should. Except me I guess. Listen, I don't want to cause any more problems with Jareth. Isn't there a way to just give him back his kingdom and let me go home?"

"I think not dear child," Alyssa answered, letting a small white bird perch on her finger. "Jareth gave up control of the labyrinth for you. You rejected him. The kingdom must be won back by him, or he will be banished."

"He's not going to be happy if I stay," Sarah ventured. The royals gave each other a knowing look. Alyysa smiled at her as she answered.

"He's not going to be happy if you leave either. Such is the nature of the heart."

"Tell me of my mother," Sarah said, changing the subject. "Did you know her?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. She was a headstrong child, always going on about her right to her own decisions. She refused Jareth's Uncle Finnian in marriage causing such an uproar. But she was beautiful, and kind and I do believe that she would have been a good queen. As I believe you would also be good for this realm if you wished to stay."

"If I beat Jareth at these challenges, you mean. It's not fair," Sarah said, then grimaced. Life wasn't fair - hadn't she already learned that? And she would be near him for awhile, as much as she hated the idea. Life was truly complicated. "Well, what do I have to do?"

"You must both do your best to prove your heart's desire."

"I don't understand," Sarah said frowning. His song drifted into her memory...**_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_**...No, she would not remember._** A kind of pale jewel...Open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes.**_

She followed the garden path listlessly, ignoring the call of Jareth's song. It would not serve any purpose if she was leaving again soon.

"That is your test. And Jareth's - you both must do your best to listen instead of speaking. What do the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom need? Who can provide for their safety, their loyalty, their very existence? If you have won the test by this time next year, all you wish for will be granted. If you do not, then I fear for the future of my son. He is not a patient man, Sarah. And he is seldom kind. You will have to prove you know what is best for all concerned. Do you accept the challenges that lie ahead?"

"If it means that the kingdom gets its rightful ruler, then yes. I'm ready. But - a year?"

"You will only need to be here for the challenges, one every three months. Four in all, today would be the first challenge." At Sarah's worried look, Corbin smiled.

"Don't worry, it's only a declaration of intent. You announce your decision to take on the challenges, and Jareth accepts. Then a few formalities and it's done."

Sarah looked apprehensive. "That's all then - I say I'll challenge him, and then I can go home for 3 months." At their nod, she took a deep breath ignoring the feeling she was being watched.

"All right then, I'm in. Anything to get home again as soon as possible. I don't think I can stand being this near him one second longer than I have to today."

Alyssa took her hand. "Sarah, I do know that Jareth is impossible to understand at times. But he isn't evil. You must believe that if nothing else. He truly does not want harm to come to you, no matter what he may tell you in the coming months. Just - try to remember that."

"I'll try, your highness. But I won't trust him and nothing anyone can say or do will change that. I'd like to go see my friend now and get ready to leave if you don't mind."

"Of course. Someone will escort you. Until tonight, dear child." Corbin kissed her hand and Alyssa brushed hair off Sarah's forehead and kissed it gently.

"You will not fail us, Sarah. We do believe in you."

As she walked away, she didn't notice the Goblin King behind a nearby tree. And those were most definitely _**not** _tears in his eyes.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Annie sat by the large open window of her suite and watched creatures she had only thought of as myths work in the courtyard below. It was not real, it couldn't be - and Sarah acted like she knew these - beings. Annie's head hurt.

"Are you ill?" The blond man who had brought her here watched her closely. "I can bring you water, wine perhaps?"

"I'm only seventeen, I can't drink wine," Annie said automatically. His eyebrows rose as we came closer to her perch on the windowsill.

"Humans have so many rules. What else can't you do?"

"I can't move out of my parents' house yet."

"You wish to leave them?" Aberdon asked, surprised. "Do you have a suitor who has asked for your hand?"

"Suitor? Oh you mean a boyfriend? No. I just can't move out yet because I haven't saved up enough for rent. But soon - I was hoping anyway." She shrugged. "So you are a fairy?"

"Well it depends on your meaning - there are many forms of life who claim the name. We are Fae, but not those dirty little garden fairies that bite you like insects."

"They bite? How big are they? As tall as you are?"

Aberdon laughed, "No little one, they are only the size of my hand. Nasty little creatures. We are much more civilized. Well, most of us - my brother Jareth is certainly not civilized."

"Jareth - the man who was glaring at Sarah? What is he to her anyway?" Aberdon shrugged.

"I'm certain I don't know. She came here once before and defeated him. For any more detail on their passion, you will have to ask the fair Sarah."

"Passion?" Sarah asked sarcastically as she entered the room. "I don't think that word has any meaning if it's to describe my feelings for your brother."

Aberdon laughed again and bowed to Annie. "I see the champion has returned. Perhaps she can answer your questions." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Until tonight, little one." Nodding to Sarah, Aberdon left the room, whistling. Annie waited till she was sure he was far enough away then turned to talk to her best friend.

"I want to know right now what's going on and when we are leaving." That blond man who had just left had made her feel, different. She wasn't sure she liked that.

"We leave tonight Annie, I'll explain as we get ready."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth paced in his suite. The little witch was getting ready right now to meet him in challenge. As if she could run a kingdom. True, the goblins all seemed to like her and most of the little heathens had been sneaking over to her world for visits. But she had no idea the discipline it took to rule. Her mother hadn't even told her of her heritage. The first time she met a real crisis that Jareth couldn't control, her beautiful eyes would flood with tears and it would be a disaster.

He kicked the nearest piece of furniture and growled. He could not forget the defiance in her eyes this afternoon. How he had longed to grab her and kiss that defiance out of her once and for all. He longed to push her back onto the floor and claim her as his own. And yet she mocked him.

A knock at the door shook him out of his thoughts and a page bowed before him to tell him the Rite of Challenge was about to begin.

"Very well, let us go watch the catastrophe," Jareth grinned. But inside, he was screaming.

In the formal ball room, citizens from every realm seem to have been represented. Gnomes, fae, dwarves - they all had come to watch. Jareth gave a grim smile and saluted the witnesses as he walked to the front of the room. His _challenger_ would come through the opposite doors on the far end of the room and say the words.

Corbin sat on his throne in bold colors of black and red, his queen also dressed in her best finery. He raised a hand and the doors opened. A girl walked through the double doors, and Jareth's hold on his own sanity quickly fled.

Sarah was dressed in a dark red gown trimmed with gold, her hair pulled back into a updo that showed off her delicate throat. A growl started within the Goblin King as he imagined biting into that throat and hearing her moan his name. She walked carefully towards him and smiled. How dare she smile at him?

"King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom. I by right of victory over your Labyrinth do challenge you to the kingdom you have lost."

Her words, so practiced and calm excited him. She would stay in his world, she would be defeated. And Jareth would have her to punish for all eternity.

"Lady Sarah, princess of the Túatha Dé Dannan, I by right of fair rule of the Goblin Kingdom accept your challenge."

She licked her lips and winked...and Jareth's heart froze.


	6. Chapter 6

_And while the Rite of Challenge played out to various levels of surprise, amusement, or curiosity of the assembled guests, two observers in the shadows watched with something closer to hunger. And death. A tall female cloaked in dark gray, and a smaller figure formed suspiciously like a goblin. The female spoke cautiously, but with great feeling._

"_The princess has returned. Pity we did not recognize her the first time she travelled here. It would have saved us much time."_

"_But why has she returned? To save the poor Goblin King's soul? It's a bit late for that, Jordana."_

"_Hmm, perhaps. Corbin and Alyssa seem pleased to have the girl here. They may know more of the prophecy than I had thought. And Jareth looks pleased as well, that I do not like. I do believe that it will be a pleasure destroying the girl." A heavy sigh pierced the darkness. "I grow weary, minion. I must feed again tonight."_

"_A sacrifice shall be in your chambers when you return." The cloaked figure gave a last lingering look at Jareth then disappeared into the mists followed closely by her companion._

Corbin raised a glass and toasted the proceedings. "Welcome all to the first Rite of Challenge issued in eighteen hundred years." Jareth's face twisted at the word _challenge_ but Sarah ignored it. "We welcome our lost daughter to our Fae community. She will return to us three more times to issue challenge to Jareth. If she succeeds, their marriage will bring the prophecy full circle and reclaim the magic of the Tuatha De Danaan that was lost to us when Abilena deserted our loving embrace. If she fails, then we will mourn the farewell of our Jareth together."

All raised their glasses together except for Sarah who stood there in shock. Formalities? Marriage or - what exactly? She'd been tricked again. She looked at Alyssa who merely smiled sadly and shrugged. Jareth himself said nothing, but walked out onto a balcony with a sympathetic wood nymph. Sarah would not follow him with her eyes. She would not care. She swallowed, hard, and turned to leave.

"And now, the dances shall begin." Corbin appeared instantly at Sarah's side. "A dance, my lady?" Sarah slowly swirled in time with the music and bit back the angry questions she had for Jareth's father. He sighed and stared down at his dancing partner, willing her to look up at him.

"How could you?" Sarah asked in a low voice. "You never explained any of this."

"Would you have considered saving my son's life? It's clear you despise him."

"Save his life? I - you twist my words. I don't despise anyone. I just don't trust him. And you owe me an explanation, your highness."

"If anyone else were to speak to me as you, I would have them executed on the spot." Corbin muttered. "But you require an explanation and you shall have it. Come into my study, Alyssa and I will explain it to you and our reasons for our actions. Please don't judge us too harshly until you hear the tale."

"No promises," she muttered, but allowed Corbin to lead her away.

Annie watched them leave and turned to Aberdon. "She's only sixteen. You can't marry her off to that - man!"

"She would not marry him until she turned eighteen, we aren't barbarians, little one. It's only a declaration of intent - besides, the child will not win. Jareth is as good as lost to us." The usual jovial expression on his face had turned dark, as if he had sensed something evil nearby. He quickly kissed her hand once more and walked out of the room, leaving her to pace the floor and wait for Sarah to return.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Inside Corbin's private study, Sarah sat in an ornate ebony chair and bit the corner of her lower lip while they waited for Alyssa to join them. Corbin tried offering her some water but Sarah refused with a wave of her hand. She didn't notice the aura of gold mist surrounding her, but Corbin did and smiled in spite of the situation.

Alyssa entered and sat in the chair opposite Sarah, holding out her hands. Glaring at Alyssa, Sarah ignored the gesture for a moment. She softened slightly when she noticed tears in the queen's eyes. She took the queen's cold hands into her own and waited.

"We should have explained everything to you in the beginning. We were so certain you had feelings for Jareth, that you would be pleased to help him. No one has ever challenged him so before. We never considered that you harbored such anger towards him. Our rules are cruel Sarah, but we did tell you the truth. Jareth relinquished control of the Labyrinth to you, and when a king of the realm does such a thing, certain events are set into motion. The Goblin Kingdom is not safe from those who would steal it for their own purposes. Jareth did not think of this when he offered you control." Her mouth twisted into a wry grin. "He is impetuous and cruel even to himself. He thought he could punish himself by giving you his heart. Now he doesn't care if he lives or dies. I do believe he is wishing for death."

"I don't know how you think I could help him. I don't belong here. I can't win these challenges. And you were fooled as well by Jareth. I don't think he knows the meaning of the word love. He's deception and lies wrapped in a pretty package. If you're depending on me to save your son, you've made a huge mistake." The golden aura surrounding her grew brighter and Sarah noticed it for the first time. Looking at her hand, she frowned.

"What is this Have you put a spell on me? "

"Your true nature is coming forth, Sarah. The longer you stay in the High Palace and learn of your past, the greater your control will be of your powers."

"I don't have any powers. I'm human."

"Your mother was not. And though she did lose her powers when she went Above Ground, they were passed onto you."

"Really. Then why didn't I have them the last time I was here?"

"You think anyone can just bring the Goblin King over to the other side? You called to him and he came. He spun an adventure for you and your little brother unlike anything he's done before - for anyone."

"Others have come here and run the Labyrinth," Sarah objected.

"Ah but they were not brought here by Jareth. Goblins always came alone for the children and grabbed the runner as an afterthought. Jareth has never gone to answer a call from a mortal. He would feel it beneath him. You touched him, Sarah. You must feel your connection."

"I just feel sick, and I want to go back home. Jareth is a big boy, he can get his kingdom back without me."

Lightning flared through the red sky and a strong wind burst into the room, making Sarah jump. Corbin glared at her as he answered.

"You _**are** _home, Sarah Williams. If you choose to abandon Jareth and your destiny, there will not be another chance to save him, or the Goblin Kingdom. Even as we speak, there are events in motion to destroy all we have worked for these many years. An evil that will stop at nothing to end our rule and twist the Underground into ash. Now you have made the promise to help us. Do you go back on your word as your mother did so many years ago?"

"I'm just a girl," Sarah cried.

"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth and the only one who can save us. If you leave, all is lost."

"I have the choice to leave," Sarah said, looking for an affirmative answer.

"Yes, your free will is always your own. But if you leave, you condemn your mother's world unto death. There have been attacks in the outer regions of my realm. Creatures being drained of power, of life. It's been contained from the masses for some time, but the evil has grown stronger, faster."

Corbin searched her face. "Jareth has been searching for the source of these attacks. Last week he himself was ambushed." Sarah's eyes grew large. "He's fine, but whatever it was killed two of the goblins who were with him. Jareth takes these attacks personally, enough that he is easily distracted. If you plan to leave him, do it now and we'll fight alone. But if you really care about this world - about the friends you have made here - Hoggle, Ludo, and all the rest, you will stay and help."

"He will never let me win those challenges, he's had his whole life here to prepare for this. I'm not strong enough for any of this."

Alyssa stood up and took Sarah's hand, pulling her up and gently leading her to a window. "Sarah, strength is not how much you can lift, but how much you are willing to help others lift. You have a pure heart, my dear child. Jareth sees it and the more we know you, the more we see it as well. The question is, does your heart tell you to keep your promises and fight for this world? Or does Jareth fight the darkness without you?"

"If you think you need me, then - I'll stay. But Annie goes home now."

"As you wish, my dear Sarah. As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sarah's mind raced with the thought of Jareth being attacked. It seemed unbelievable that anyone would get close enough to hurt him. He was like smoke and mirrors, untouchable and unreal. There were so many questions she had, but could not bring herself to speak to him. She'd have to figure it all out without involving him. Sitting in her room at the High Court, she was lost in thought, ignoring Annie's pacing. Soon this would all become far too real to protect Annie from, and for that Sarah was somewhat glad, because her friend would get to go home now. Which got Sarah thinking about her dreams again and that was a very dangerous topic considering who was nearby..._

"You're going to what?" Annie was incredulous. "You cannot be serious, you can't stay here. This is ridiculous. They can't force you, you said so yourself."

"It's not like that, Annie. My friends are here, people who matter to me are here. I can't abandon them." Sarah stood up and brushed dark hair back from her face. Somehow she would get Annie home then worry about her next step. Somehow she would get the answers she needed while spending as little time as possible with Jareth. Somehow.

Jareth hovered just outside Sarah's window, hating himself for listening, but still there like a fool.

"I won't let you throw your life away on these - things." Annie was firm and Sarah gave her a sad smile. What Jareth wouldn't do to - no. He was not feeling kind to her ever again. She despised him now.

"They aren't things, they are just as real as we are, maybe even more so. And I can't leave when the entire world could stop."

"Not our world, Sarah - theirs! We don't belong here. You escaped this place once, can you honestly say you want to stay trapped here? You told me this Jareth stole your brother and made you rescue him. You said he was cruel and dishonest. He can't be trusted, you know that. Why is this so important to you?"

"Because sometimes life isn't about what is fair or well thought out - sometimes quite often it seems like we're not getting anywhere," Sarah said softly, remembering the Wise Man from her previous visit. She looked at Annie, fear and resolve battling in her eyes. "But we are, we just are not ready to see it yet."

"Oh, you are talking in riddles. I just want to go home, and you do too. They've brainwashed you or threatened you or, or something. I just don't understand."

"Annie," Sarah took her friend's hand. "I have to do this. My mother threw all of this into motion somehow when she ran away and I'm the only one who can set it straight. They are my family, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself, you know I'm right. I can't leave my family this time just like I couldn't leave Toby before when we were here."

"But you are abandoning your family. What am I supposed to tell your parents? And Toby when he's old enough to understand?"

"This isn't forever, Annie. I have time. But Jareth doesn't." Annie's eyes narrowed.

"And that's what this is about isn't it - you feel something for that - that whatever he is," Annie shrieked. Jareth edged closer to the window, mismatched eyes focusing on the dark haired girl who had destroyed him.

"He's a Goblin King," Sarah said simply. "And that is what he should remain. It's his purpose. And while I'm here, I'm going to help him because that means I help everyone else in this world who deserves a good life. I really hope you can understand someday, Annie. I really do hope that."

Jareth paused. She was doing this for the others, of course. He really was a fool.

Aberdon knocked on Sarah's door to escort Annie back to the Above Ground. Annie looked into her friend's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't ever understand Sarah, but for your sake, I really hope it all works out for everyone here."

Annie didn't look back as she left and Sarah sank to the floor, tears filling her eyes. Jareth could bear no more of the tears she could not shed for him. Wrapping his cloak tightly around him, he disappeared into the night as a strong white owl once more.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

When Sarah composed herself, she was led into Queen Alyssa's office. A large stone bay window framed the room, showing off the majestic blood red skies and imposing mountains. Sarah knew that just beyond those mountains, Jareth was hunting the darkness. And despite her complete indifference to his safety, she still wished him safe.

The queen rose when Sarah entered, and Sarah remembered to curtsy. Alyssa held out her hand as she had in Corbin's study and this time Sarah ran to it and held it tightly.

"I - I sent Annie away, and it was the hardest thing I've done, your highness. Will she be safe?"

"With Aberdon protecting her, she will be quite safe. I can't say that I blame your friend for her mistrust of us all. We haven't been very forthcoming with you about our expectations."

"You heard her? Were you spying?"

"What? Oh no child, your friend's shouts were loud enough to be plainly heard." Sarah blushed slightly. She wondered if anyone had heard Annie's accusation that she had feelings for Jareth.

"I apologize for that, Annie is very loyal."

"Loyalty should never be apologized for, Sarah. I only hope that you can someday forgive us for our part in your heartache."

"Queen Alyssa, I'm still not sure what is happening. I guess I wasn't ready to hear it before, could you tell me? Please? What will happen to Jareth if I don't win? Doesn't he just get his kingdom back?"

"No, no he does not. Only you have the power to win the kingdom and then presumably give it back to him. If you lose then the Goblin Kingdom falls into the hands of another family and they will order Jareth's death for daring to rule when they feel they had the right to it. And if you lose, this same family will not be kind to you."

"But you are the High Queen," Sarah said fiercely.

"And am bound by the rules of our world. I told you before Sarah. Jareth offered you the kingdom because he fancied himself in love with you. At that moment, our family lost control of that world and right now - well, it's in a form of limbo until a ruler can be returned to them. If Jareth wins, he wins the right to his life, but not the kingdom he forfeited to you. If you win, you win the right to the kingdom and - you can decree his life safe again. Until that happens, you and Jareth are both in grave danger."

"I just don't understand why everyone keeps thinking he has any sort of feelings for me," Sarah protested, but her heart wasn't in it. She was just too tired.

"When he understood what would happen if you returned, he fought us. He told us that you were not worthy, that you betrayed his love. But the pain in his eyes, ah, you cannot hide a pain like that from those who love you and believe me Sarah - I do love my son. Enough to have Lydia bring you here even though I know it was not our right to do so when you'd already proven your feelings for Jareth were not those of love. I did hope you would love your other friends here enough to stay, but Sarah, truthfully, I am frightened when I see my eldest son race for death. He blames himself for the loss of the Goblin Kingdom and he will not see you risk your life to save his. That is how I know he loves you Sarah. That is why I love you, because you still cannot bring yourself to hate him."

"I don't hate him, your highness. But that's all I do know right now." Sarah yawned. "I'm sorry for yawning, it's been a long day."

"Yes, and it should have been the happiest day of your life. Sweet sixteen. I doubt we have given you much to celebrate today."

"You've given me a chance to save my friends. That will have to be enough for today," Sarah said quietly. Alyssa hugged her tightly and watched as Sarah went back to her chambers.

"Ah Jareth," Alyssa sighed. "Don't you dare lose that girl to your overblown pride."

JSJSJSJSJSJS

On horseback, Aberdon led Annie back to the path that would take her home. She tried not to look back at him, he frightened her. They all did. But that didn't explain why she had been so rude to her best friend. Was she that much of a coward that she would run out on Sarah?

"What will happen now?" Annie said, looking straight ahead. His arms seemed to tighten around her briefly.

"Jareth will take the Challenges, and then Jordana will most likely kill him when he wins."

"Jordana?"

"Yes, her family is the oldest here besides our own. If she possesses the Goblin Kingdom, she will force them into becoming soldiers with her dark arts. She will attack the High Court, and according to prophecy, she will destroy us."

"What makes you think Jareth will win," Annie asked, in spite of her misgivings about everyone here. "Sarah seemed to beat him just fine before."

"At the last moment, Jareth gave up his power to her. He won't do that again." Aberdon sounded resigned.

"Because he can't be trusted?"

"Because he will not allow Sarah to die for his foolish choices. We thought she'd fight for him, that she understood. But she doesn't understand anything." The horse stopped at the edge of a large forest.

"Here is where you leave me, little one. This path will take you back to where you wish to go, far from us _**things**_, as you called us." Annie jumped down and glanced back up at him.

"Good luck, I know you won't believe me, but - still. Good luck."

Aberdon glared down at her then nodded. "To you as well, little one."

Turning his horse away, he galloped back toward the High Court. Seconds later, Jordana's minions captured Annie and took her into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jareth flew over the fire tipped trees of the Dark Forest, searching for something just out of reach. Three more attacks in as many nights. Jordana was getting careless, but she would not make herself vulnerable. She was goading him, trying to get him to find her and have their final battle. Once she'd learned of his foolish love for the girl, she'd known that he would never choose her for his queen. All he could do now is push Sarah away even further and go to his death like a true king. He bit back a laugh as his owl form flew on - knowing that she hated him for his past deeds somehow made the thought of death easier to bear, he would never leave her if she loved him. But she would never love him..._

Annie awoke to find herself in a large ornate bedroom. Glancing down at herself, she saw she was dressed in a long flowing white gown with silver flowers and vines snaking around it like delicate chains. Jumping up, she ran to the small window, listening to birds sing. Were they singing words? Looking more closely, she was amazed to see they were in fact, small fairies hovering around the window.

"Ah, good - I see you are awake. Welcome to my home." Annie spun around to see a tall hooded figure appear in the center of the room. Grabbing a silver candlestick, Annie held it out in front of her.

"Who are you? Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Kidnapped? Dear child, I rescued you. The goblins in the woods would have no hesitation in killing you for their noon day meal." At Annie's horrified look, Jordana smiled as she held out a well manicured hand. "I can assure you that you have no need of weapons in my presence."

"Why am I here?" Annie handed over the candlestick reluctantly and backed away.

"My name is Jordana, and I am queen here. You are my esteemed guest."

"Doesn't guest imply I was asked to come here?"

"Ah brave words, little Antoinette - I can see why the Champion treasures you as a friend. Tell me - do you wish to have Sarah free from this world and its many dangers? Would you help me send you both home?"

"I'd like nothing better but she insists that she needs to stay here. I know she has feelings for that - king. I just wish she'd wake up and realize it's not real."

Jordana's eyes flashed blue fire, and for a moment Annie was frightened. Then the woman smiled again.

"King? You mean my own dear Jareth? Our marriage has been an established fact for years now, our parents betrothed us as children. I promise you, Sarah has no hold on his heart."

"Well, that is good. But she won't leave and I can't talk her into it so I don't know what you think I can do."

"Do? It's quite simple. I can make it as though you were never here. Wipe your memories clean, and all you have to do is give Sarah this necklace." Slim fingers twirled in the low light of sunset and a fiery gold chain appeared. Hanging from it was a goblin head cast in gold, diamond eyes glaring into the room. A dark ruby was positioned as the goblin's tongue.

"Will it hurt her? Because I can't do that."

"What? No silly girl - it will simply transport the two of you back to your own world, memories wiped clean. And honestly, would you want Sarah to suffer with her unrequited feelings for my fiance?"

"No. How do you know my name?"

"I know everything that happens in this world dear child. Everything."

"But I'll have to go back to the High Court," she thought of her last meeting with Aberdon and the faintest tinge of guilt washed over her. She shoved the thought of her mind. Sarah was what mattered, and Annie was going to rescue her from this madness.

A knock at the door startled Annie. A short bumbling goblin entered, causing Annie to run behind the bed.

"No child, do not be afraid. This is Lithos, he will show you the way back to the High Court. But you must not tell anyone of his help. There are forces at work to destroy my world and we must be cautious."

"As long as I can get Sarah out of this place, I'll do whatever you say," Annie promised.

Jordana smiled, sharp teeth showing from blood red lips.

"Of course you will my dear, that is how it's done after all."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah couldn't sleep. Something was missing, she guessed she just wanted to be home. Home. Funny word that means absolutely nothing, Sarah half laughed. Her mother was Fae, did her father know? She got out of bed and put on a pale peach colored robe to cover her nightdress. She wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about any of this so she left her room and started wandering the castle. Guards nodded to her, but made no move to speak. She groaned inwardly. Could they really be thinking she set out to punish Jareth? Wasn't he the villain? Stupid arrogant handsome king.

She slapped her forehead. She would not think of him as handsome. **_But he is and you know it._** Walking down the large crystal staircase in the middle of the house, she kept walking down until she was at a lower level. Another wooden staircase beckoned and this one seemed ancient and not at all trustworthy. She went down anyway.

As she descended into the quiet chamber, she saw a plain wooden door standing all alone in a long hallway. Opening it, she entered and found a grand library filled with golden covered books and small fountains on either side of the bookcases. Small water sprites lounged in the fountains, reading tiny books and she giggled in spite of herself. One of the sprites looked up and grinned.

"So our little champion has found the library, welcome Sarah Williams, daughter of Abilena."

"Hi, I'm not disturbing anything am I? I could leave..."

"No, we were waiting for you," a blue haired sprite flitted around Sarah's head, laughing. "We knew it was only a matter of time before you would find us."

"Really? And what made you think I'd come looking?" Sarah idly glanced around, wondering if Jareth ever came in here to research anything.

"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth. I'm Wenla by the way. You come looking whether you realize it or not, it's just that you had other things on your mind tonight."

"Other people," another chirped, a red haired sprite clothed in yellow. "I'm Terrath, Wenla's mate."

"She dreams of Jareth?" a sprite in the far corner asked impishly.

"No, her mother you twit," someone else said before Sarah could answer. Sarah sat in one of the overstuffed leather chairs and waited.

"Her mother? Ah the fair Abilena, sister to Jordana the Evil."

"Jordana? I haven't heard her name before," Sarah said, trying to remember.

"Of course not - she was betrothed to Jareth many years ago. She wanted him to turn the goblins into mindless soldiers. Not that they have actual **_minds_**," Terrath said rolling his eyes.

"They do so," Wenla challenged. "They just don't like to think is all. Anyway, Jordana's family is almost as old as Jareth's. Their parents were rivals but split the Fae world into two parts. The Above Ground has all the leprechauns and clurichaun. Oh those are just leprechauns who tend to drink a bit more. They have the sweet sprites that greet the morn with joy and the wood nymphs who race the moon. The Underground got the Goblins, and trolls and other dark creatures. Until now, the balance was kept. Jordana wished to marry Jareth, but Jareth only had eyes for Abilena - who of course would not have him."

"He - loved my mother," Sarah asked, slightly ill. _**"You look just like your mother," **_Corbin had said.

"He may have loved her once, but they came to realize that it would not work out well. They were just too different. When Abilena ran off to the Above Ground to be sure they would not be forced into a loveless marriage, Jordana stepped in to take her place and unite the two Kingdoms. Jareth refused her. He's dark, but he's not one to be wanting to destroy his own world. Jordana's idea of ruling was to enslave everyone and damn the consequences. Nature cannot be enslaved, Sarah. There must be a balance."

"But I don't understand why now? Why is she making a move now to destroy the Kingdoms - she's had years."

"Ah but she didn't have you. When Jareth saw you as a child, he felt drawn to you. Abilena told him that you were her greatest treasure. He swore to protect you, to be whatever you wished him to be for as long as you'd have him. Do you really think he spends all his time chasing girls around that stupid Labyrinth? He was enjoying the return of someone who could be his match. But you rejected him. He really has no other option than to win this set of Challenges from you and fight Jordana alone. And make no mistake. Her magic is strong and her will is great. She will destroy him."

"What makes you so sure? He could win against her, he's strong too."

Terrath and Wenla gazed at each other in sadness. Wenla flew up to Sarah and caressed her cheek.

"He cannot win without the will to live. And he lost that when he lost you."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sarah sat in the library, stunned by the sprites. The things they were saying, they made her heart race, but was this another trick to keep her here? She'd already agreed to help them, hadn't she? Too many conflicting stories spun through her head. And the one person she needed answers from didn't want to even be in the same room she was in, so what was she supposed to think?_

"But I was told that Abilena refused Jareth's uncle?"

"Oh like her highness would let you in on the fact your mum was betrothed to Jareth when we just got you back here?" Tarreth shrugged.

"And he knew me, before. I mean, he saw me as a child."

"Yes, Sarah. And he was there to see Abilena's spirit called back to the heavens. He did that for her and for you. To honor you both. But you may have noticed, he's not a particularly nice person."

"I hadn't noticed," Sarah said, but there was no real malice in her voice.

"He was willing to give up his world for you, not as Ablilena's child, but as _**you** _- Sarah. You saw something in him that he wouldn't admit, and now he's locked it away inside of him. Hide from him, if you must, but never hide from the truth."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this instead of lying to me and having me run that labyrinth? Why did he bother? And why won't he talk to me now?" Sarah stared at her hands, frustrated.

"We keep _**telling** _you. But you are not ready to hear it." Sarah gazed up at the ceiling, painted scenes of epic battles doing little to soothe her nerves.

"And you know all of this because?"

"We are small and easily ignored. Therefore we see and hear quite a lot. Remind me sometime to tell you of the songs King Corbin sings to himself in the bath," a sprite with spun gold hair said helpfully before darting back into the darkness.

"He - cares about me?" Sarah whispered. Wenla rolled her eyes.

"He may or he may not. You two haven't exactly been chummy since your return. Do you care about him?"

"What does that matter?" Tarreth said. "You aren't here because you love him, correct? You just want to save the world."

"That isn't what I said," Sarah said, frowning.

"So you do still love him?" Wenla smirked.

"No! I mean, I never loved him at all and he never loved me."

"Ah Sarah, we could go round and round on this one, but we all know the truth of his feelings. At least we did. If you haven't smashed those feelings into dust," Terrath said lightly.

"Now you're just trying to confuse me," she protested weakly.

"No, we're just talking about emotions. Don't humans admit to those?" the sprite countered.

"Yes, when we are sure, or - I don't know. My head hurts." Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she spoke again, her voice seemed clearer.

"I have to at least talk to Jareth don't I? I have to let him know that I'm going to help and that I'm ready to work with him this time."

"Maybe when he's ready to hear it," Tarreth suggested. "Right now, we have to get you started on your defensive training."

"Um, like fighting?" Sarah's heart hammered in her chest. She wasn't a fighter.

"Um, more like defending yourself against fireballs and flying monkeys," a helpful sprite called out from the back of the library.

"Is he serious?" Sarah asked Wenla.

"Of course not, there haven't been any flying monkeys around here in years."

_JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

_Jareth came back from patrol and went to his chambers not bothering to change clothes before falling onto his bed. Sarah would be gone by now, for the next three months at least. She'd have no chance to practice her powers or hope to beat him in the first challenge. And he'd have to bear it twice after that, and pray his resolve stayed firm. He would not love her again. But heaven help him, he would worry._

Jareth could hear a pounding rhythm in his skull, He tried to block it out but the pounding came harder with shouts sounding suspiciously like his brothers. Groaning, he stood up and waited. He could have locked the door against them, but they'd still manage to harass him. With a flick of his wrist, Jareth magically opened his door.

Jamen and Teramin walked in looking smug. Jareth tried not to roll his eyes as the two sized him up.

"Well, what is it? Can't you see I'm in no mood for a visit?"

"Ah in no mood for news of your Champion?" At the mention of Sarah, Jareth's eyes darted from one brother to the other, searching for answers.

"She's long gone now, I trust. Back in her safe mortal world."

"Shows what you know," Jamen smirked. "She's still here. And she's going to start training soon."

"You cannot be serious. Who would do such a thing?"

"Well, right now it's the library sprites, but I'm sure as time goes on, your little Sarah will draw more interest. From what Mother tells us, she is quite sure she wishes to win these challenges." Teramin stared him down with a hint of amusement on his strong features.

"For what purpose? She knows she can just walk away, she's done it before." Jareth's voice took on a slight inflection of pain. To anyone other than family, he would seem angry. "Still she mocks me," he muttered darkly.

"Did it ever occur to you to speak with the child? Perhaps you would get more satisfactory answers from Sarah?" Jamen stretched out on the bed hands over his head and grinned.

"As if she would deign to speak with her most feared enemy," Jareth said harshly. "Whatever her reasons, I'm certain no good will come of it."

"Are you afraid to confront her, brother?" Jamen asked, hiding a grin. At that, Jareth rose up to his full height and lightning flashed in the distance.

"I fear no one, and I will get my answers, have no doubt. And then little Miss Sarah will run crying back to her frail mortal existence for the betterment of us all."

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah felt numb, she'd been dodging fire balls for what seemed like hours.

"No, no Sarah - you can't run from the fire - you have to catch it," Wenla shouted encouragement. Sarah looked at her in astonishment.

"The last time I tried that, I nearly burned my fingers off!"

"Well next time don't use your fingers," Terrath called out much to the other sprites amusement.

"Oh really? And just what am I supposed to use then, my teeth?"

"I wouldn't suggest it," a smooth accented voice came out of the shadows. "You never know what you'll have to use your mouth for later."

In an instant the sprites were gone and Sarah was left with a very imposing Goblin King. She swallowed and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, Jareth - I didn't see you there. I was just, practicing."

"I see. And what pray tell were you practicing? It appeared to be an attempt at sizzling your fingers off those pretty little hands." He stared at her hands with a hungry look, as if he'd like nothing better than to slide them into his mouth. She coughed and tried to get the image out of her mind.

"Well, I've just started. I need time to learn," Sarah tried walking past him, but he deftly blocked her path. Spinning her around so she faced a stone wall, he edged closely behind her not allowing her to turn around.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked breathlessly.

"Helping you practice, precious. You must learn to anticipate your enemy's every move." His gloved hand reached out and curled some of her dark hair around her left ear as he whispered into it so softly she wasn't sure he'd spoken.

"You must never let your guard down, Sarah. You'd be wise to remember that." He spun her around to look at him and she was lost in those eyes again. She put on a brave face and stared him down.

"I hope I don't have any enemies here," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"Why do you stay? You know you cannot win a game I do not allow you to win."

"My friends need me, and I need to know more about my mother. I was told you knew her, well."

He paused and an uneasy flame started in his eyes. "I did. She ran from me too, but for different reasons."

"Because she didn't love you?" Jareth looked as if she'd slapped him.

"Perhaps I was mistaken and you both ran for the same reason after all."

"Jareth, I don't want to fight," Sarah said. She reached for his hand and he stared down at the contact. Pulling his hand away, he turned from her.

"That's regrettable, Sarah because the only reason you were allowed back here is to fight. But this time no one will offer you your dreams at the end."

"My dreams are my own, Goblin King. And I have no reason to believe I can't have them come true."

She walked past him back towards her room, leaving Jareth to ponder the conversation for quite some time.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Annie felt like they had been walking for miles.

"Can't you do some magic thing and poof us to the palace?" Lithos looked at her.

"Poof?"

"Yeah, you know," Annie said waving her arms around. "Do a little spell, transport us to where we want to go?"

"Ah poof. No, we must walk. If we _**poofed**_, Alyssa would sense our presence and all would be lost. Besides, the walk will do us some good."

"You, don't - never mind," she said, feeling foolish. The short goblin turned to glance at her.

"What is it?"

"You don't seem like a goblin. Not that I've seen many, but you speak very clearly."

"Hmm, well thank you. I suppose you can't take things for granted here." He started walking again.

"I don't understand," Annie frowned. He glanced back at her for a moment.

"No, I don't suppose you would." They stopped at a small building and he motioned her inside.

"Wait, this isn't the palace."

"No, this is the Heart and Bone, what is commonly known as an inn. We will rest here this evening and then be on our way again in the morn."

"But, Sarah," Annie said quickly.

"Your Sarah is quite safe for this evening. One night will not make a difference in your quest." He led her to a wide table inside and called forth a serving girl.

"Ale for me and for the young lady," he arched an eyebrow at Annie.

"Um, just apple juice if you have it," she said. The wench smirked and went off to fetch the drinks.

"Now, Annie - why don't you tell me all you know of Sarah's first visit here. How did she come to beat the famous Labyrinth?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Jareth could not believe that the same innocent baby he had seen with Abilena was this headstrong, stubborn girl. How had he not recognized her when he was called to her side? He'd never gone to see a mortal except the once when he'd visited his friend and was mesmerized by her infant. He had known that she would be a strong princess someday, but he had also known he'd never see her again since Abilena was dead and who else would know of the child? His parents, that's who - they as always, had their own agenda._

_ He had never felt the thrill of the chase as he had when Sarah had wished Toby away, but still…Abilena had died in a hospital, Jareth had only seen Sarah as a baby – how was he to know that they would meet again? And she had no real idea of what she was, the heir to the Tuatha Dé Danann, the only one with the bloodline to challenge Jordana for the world above. He closed his eyes and sat where she'd left him, in the great hall near the royal library and tried to calm himself. But the feel of her so near to him was a curse. _

"Jareth? Is that you?" Aberdon's voice came out of the shadows. Within moments, his brother was sitting next to him on the low sofa, staring at him in concern.

"Of course it is. Who else would be sitting here alone in the dark wondering where his sanity had fled?" Jareth rubbed his eyes and grinned ruefully at his youngest brother.

"Hmm, I wonder what has you so in fits," Aberdon wondered as he adjusted his grey leather gloves and pretended to consider.

"You know very well that the girl is still here. I would not have thought her stupid enough to remain now that she knows the risks."

"Mother seems to think the girl is up to the task."

"Yes, Mother seems to be talking to everyone about Sarah. Why couldn't she had just left things as they were? Jordana would have challenged for the Goblin Kingdom regardless of Sarah returning."

"And Sarah would be safe?" Aberdon asked mildly. Jareth glared at him then sighed.

"Yes, damn it all - she'd be safe. Now she's thrown herself into a battle she has no hope of winning with no hope of rescue. I cannot for the life of me imagine why she continues to vex me at every turn. Wasn't her previous victory enough of a treat?"

"Perhaps she didn't win what she was after," Aberdon suggested smoothing back wild black hair.

"Perhaps you need a drink to clear your fool head," Jareth said, standing up abruptly. "Come, Father has some excellent wine in his study and I have need of wine."

"Lead the way, older and wiser brother. I'm sure we have much to discuss this night, and I'm tired from my ride."

"Ah, I forgot - the other girl, Amy?"

"Annie - I left her at the path leading back to her world," Aberdon said not meeting his brother's eyes.

"And?"

"And nothing. She's knowledge of this world but rejects it. I'm certain we won't be hearing more of her anytime soon. Someone so disgusted with our world should not be a part of it." Aberdon's voice was a bit harsh and Jareth gave him a more interested look as they made their way to Corbin's wine.

"Perhaps you need the wine even more than I, dear brother."

"Oh shut up," was Aberdon's elegant reply.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Annie told Lithos all she knew of Sarah's time in the Labyrinth, which wasn't much. Sarah had only given her the basics. She'd wished Toby away, Jareth had taken him, and somehow, with the help of beings she had met along the way, Sarah had gotten Toby back from the Goblin King.

"And that is all you know?" Lithos asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Isn't that enough? The jerk stole her brother and made her try to save him. Then at the last minute he tries telling her that he loved her. Men are all the same, they lie and they twist your words until you don't know your own mind anymore. Mom's always saying that and I guess I never really listened."

"I see. Well - it is late and you are tired. The housekeeper will show you up to your room," he said, rising to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Off for a brisk walk before bed. I find it clears my head a bit. Sweet dreams Antoinette."

"Uh yeah, good night."

Back in her room, Annie pulled out the goblin pendant. The face seemed to be staring at her, into her soul. Annie laughed mirthlessly. Now she was filling her head with nonsense. Staring out the window, she watched Lithos walk deeper into the woods, whistling softly. The night was calm and she could hear the happy laughter of the villagers downstairs, drinking to another good day Under Ground.

Fairy tales and Goblin Kings had no place in the real world. You had to grow up fast and watch your back. Life was just waiting to trip you up and Annie wouldn't let that happen to Sarah. She was the only friend Annie had and she would not lose her to a bunch of story book freaks. If she did, she'd be alone again with only her mother for company. And her mother's customers. Soon to be her customers if she didn't finish high school and escape.

She held the pendant tightly to her. She would not be alone in the world. Sarah would not leave her for this fantasy world. She fell into a restless sleep, lost in her own fears and insecurities. And the pendant watched her.

Off in the woods, Lithos stopped and waited. A orange glow filtered through the mists and formed into the evil Jordana.

"Well, have you learned anything?" Jordana asked, smoothing a perfect eyebrow into place.

"The girl knows nothing, Jordana. She's petty and insecure and she wants to take Sarah and leave. She'll fit your plan, not to worry."

"I never worry. I only need to know how that little twit was able to summon Jareth to her without magic. I need to know just how powerful my little niece is now."

"They say he loves her deeply, perhaps that love brought her summons to his ears."

"Love! Jareth is incapable of love which is why he and I will rule as one mind over all others. Once his family is destroyed and we are set to join the two kingdoms there will be nothing stopping me from my plans."

"Do you honestly think you can destroy the humans Above Ground? And what then? A world full of slave labor? What do you hope to attain by this madness?"

"You dare question me, Lithos? When I spared you from the attack on the Tuatha Dé Danann? Mother and Father pleading for their pathetic lives and the lives of all their people, it was pathetic."

"And turned me into this - thing."

"Goblin, my friend. How else were you to learn anything in the Goblin kingdom? How else was I to learn of Abilena's little brat? How I long to go back to the Above Ground and see Ireland once more. Once I clear out the palace of all those petty naysayers."

"They can't stay locked in sleep forever Jordana. The prophecy..."

"The prophecy only says the princess would return things as they should have always been. And my ruling the world with Jareth fits that description completely. Do not attempt to soften the blow of their defeat with your outdated sense of honor. We were the rulers of the world long before humans existed and we shall be the rulers once again. The child will be dealt with in time, once that little fool gives her the pendant, Princess Sarah will be transported to my dungeon for a little girl talk."

"And the other girl? Antoinette?"

"Oh her? Well as soon as she does her job, you will kill her." Lithos' expression did not change, but Jordana came closer and stared into his eyes anyway.

"Am I perfectly clear on that point, Brother? You will kill her."

"Of course my queen. Very sensible plan." Jordana misted into nothingness again and disappeared into the night. Lithos, son of the High King of the Above Ground and a kitchen maid walked slowly back to the inn.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah tossed and turned, feeling Jareth next to her in dreams. She could have pushed him away earlier but her body would not listen. Even in sleep she could feel his long fingers stroke her throat and tuck hair behind her ear. Hot whispers and chills, smoke and mirrors - that was Jareth. She should be furious with him, but all she felt was a deep longing for him to be near her again. For his fingers to stroke her throat again, going lower until all thoughts of fleeing were gone.

She stretched in sleep, moaning to herself. He was madness and danger and she was beginning to think those weren't such bad qualities. The look in his eyes as he held her against the wall had made her want to grab him and kiss him with all the bottled up fear and passion she had been holding in since her return to the Above Ground. She was a fool, and she knew it.

Her hand snaked down over her stomach, going lower to the front of her panties, pushing the material aside. Stroking herself in sleep, her mind called out to him.

"Jareth," she screamed as her body arched back over the bed.

Somewhere in the castle, Jareth heard the call in his mind and opened another bottle of wine. But he grinned just a little knowing that he had no part in her dream this night. No, this was all Sarah's making and she would have to decide where it took them both.


	11. Chapter 11

_Time could not be held back any further, Sarah would have to return home to keep the timeline intact. She would be safe while in the Above Ground, Queen Alyssa thought rationally, and the training could continue in other ways. But fate has a way of showing us our plans are meaningless. And even Champions would be tested by real life._

Karen Williams turned on the television and sighed at the news. The weather that had been so mild seemed to be changing into frost, and it was only November. Usually they had a few more weeks of calm before the first snow. Sorting through mail she smiled. Sarah's latest letter from the student exchange program had arrived, probably telling her what sort of things to pack and where to meet her ride once she got off the plane.

Her cousin in Ireland had called just a week ago saying that it was unseasonably cold for this time of year. Maybe Karen should pack long underwear for Sarah. Sarah never had any concept of what the weather was outside if she was lost in her acting. Robert had said Sarah's mother had been the same way before she died.

Karen remembered meeting Sarah for the first time when the girl was eleven. So strong and not needing anyone, almost like she was older than Karen. The fights were to be expected, Karen supposed. But in the calmer moments, Karen wondered if Sarah would ever need someone's help. They were getting along better now, and Sarah seemed to love Toby, but silly as it seemed, Sarah had a subtle drama about her that Karen would never understand.

She glanced up at the ceiling thinking about Annie and Sarah, hoping they would wake up soon and maybe eat lunch. It had been a long night for them both but Karen knew Annie was in no hurry to get back home. Karen frowned at the thought of Annie's mother. Most of the other girls at school didn't talk to Annie much because her mother was rumored to be too friendly with the married men in town. A few of them went as far to hint that it was for business purposes. Karen didn't listen to idle gossip, but she did see the look on Annie's face whenever her mother was mentioned.

Well, thank goodness Annie had Karen to tell her troubles to, or she would, if she'd want to talk. There was a sad weariness to that girl. She hoped that when Sarah went off to Ireland for six months that Annie would handle it all right. She knew Sarah hadn't told her yet, but that was Sarah's job, not hers.

"Karen," her husband called from upstairs, "I can't find my red tie. I can't go to this meeting without my lucky red tie."

Karen rolled her eyes, amused at her husband's words. "Coming dear, just give me a minute to put the mail down."

_JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

"Leave? But I just agreed to stay?" Sarah said, not understanding. Alyssa glided over the marble floors of her ballroom, directing servants in decorating for the celebration of Sarah challenging Jareth for his life and kingdom. A bit odd to Sarah's way of thinking, but she did enjoy watching the preparations.

"My child, we can only hold time back for so long. Your family will notice you gone and you still have a life above – but we do need you. I have an idea, if you wish to hear."

"Well, okay. I suppose I can listen," Sarah said, moving out of the way of some cleaning staff as they moved heavy blue curtains off the windows to replace with spun gold cloth.

"You were planning to be an exchange student this year, correct?"

"Well, yes – how did you – never mind," Sarah sighed, watching the chaos around her.

"Well – your travels will take you to a university in Ireland, one very close to the castle of the Above Ground royals."

"You mean, my grandparents? They are still alive? Do they know about me? Why didn't they come see me after my mother died? Oh gosh, they are ashamed of me aren't they?"

"Sarah, calm yourself. In answer to your queries, yes, your grandparents. They are still alive, but in as great a danger as yourself. They were not able to see you due to Jordana's interference and they are in no way ashamed of you. I'm sure they love you dearly."

"You are sure? But you don't know?"

"There is so much you still don't know, things I thought would be easy to explain."

"Well, now's as good a time as any," Sarah grinned weakly.

"Indeed. When your mother ran away, Jordana, being the younger sister, felt she was then the heir to the Above Ground and by rights should have the Goblin Kingdom her sister rejected."

"And the Goblin King her sister rejected?" Alyssa had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"I see someone's been telling tales. Yes, Ablilena was promised to Jareth. But they fought constantly about everything. Don't get me wrong, they were the greatest of friends, they trusted each other completely. They just didn't have the bond needed to be married, if they had tried, both would have been lost to us." At Sarah's confused look, Alyssa continued.

"To be Fae and to be married - it is meant as an eternity. Until they are bonded in matrimony, they may have as many partners as they wish, with no threat of ostracism from their family members or from their former partners. If the marriage bond is tried between two who do not worship each other freely, both will be consumed by such sadness that death becomes a blessing. So for most Fae love is freely given as such until the one true bond is formed. Not all Fae find such a match and well they have their own happiness."

"Ah," Sarah said, blushing.

"Yes, ah. My son Jamen is a master is such fleeting attachments, but I digress. Jareth has felt no such attachment with anyone until now. But as you have rejected him, he will not take the vow. He will never marry for we do not do such things lightly. Jordana feels that she has been cheated out of her rights. Her parents disagreed but did not know of her studying of the black arts under the tutelage of Carman herself."

"And that would be?"

"Ah, I forget you do not know of your heritage. Carman is known far and wide as a destructive evil within Ireland's history. She and her three sons ravaged the fair isle until they were vanquished and Carman died of grief. However, her libraries were never found. Until Jordana came across them. She bragged to whoever would listen that Carman was a visionary and a prophetess of great renown. She did _**not** _however tell anyone she had found the libraries."

"And no one thought to ask her about her obsession with this witch?"

"It is not something Above Ground Fae usually meddle with unless provoked. Jordana challenged her parents for control of the Above Ground and used their own magic against them blended with spells from the libraries that no one had used for thousands of years. It imprisoned the magical creatures above, somewhere we cannot reach."

"But your wizards, and your own powers. Someone must be able to see where they are," Sarah said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"We have control of the Under Ground. It is part of the agreement set forth centuries ago. Jordana can only come here and bid others to do her work for her. She has no real power unless it is freely given to her. But you - you are the daughter of the Light Kingdom and the beloved of the Dark."

"Jareth," Sarah started to say. Alyssa waved her protest away.

"Not just Jareth. You are beloved of us all, dear Sarah. We have claimed you into our hearts. You have the power to be Above Ground and rescue your grandparents, but you cannot do this until you defeat Jareth and reclaim the Goblin Kingdom."

"Why is nothing straightforward here? How much do you think I can do? Do you all just sit around making up these ridiculous contests and rules to prove how smart you all are?" Sarah stood up and faced the window. Alyssa came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"One step at a time dear one. You must win the Challenges before you have the right or the power to go forth to fight Jordana for your kingdom above."

"My kingdom above? Ah, my head is spinning and I need time to think."

"Of course, dear child. I'll leave you alone but I will see you before you return home to your parents. Each night, we will visit your dreams once you are in Ireland and continue your training. When the time of the next Challenge arises, you will be returned here."

"You said I'll be near the castle, where my grandparents live?" Sarah tried to remain calm but her nerves were shot. Each hour spent here added to her quest. And she still had those Challenges to train for, before she could even think about saving her grandparents.

"You will be living in an apartment with someone quite close to me, someone who will watch over you as well as she can. And when you are not with us in dreams, she will reinforce your training until the time of Challenge."

"Well no one's ever really told me what this first Challenge is supposed to be anyway. I mean, will I be ready? What will I have to do?"

"That's the joy of the Challenges, my dear. No one knows until they come forth to try."

"Argh another flippin' fairy rule to bang my head up against a wall about, great." Sarah threw herself back into her chair and shielded her eyes. Alyssa laughed softly and brushed some of Sarah's fine brown hair back off her face.

"You are a Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Brigit Williams, daughter of my heart, and heir to a kingdom richer than your wildest imaginings. We do believe in you. All of us and that includes my son."

"Somehow, that thought does not bring me great comfort, your highness," Sarah admitted. But she smiled anyway.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Annie could not believe it, she was finally at the High Court again, and she could just give Sarah the necklace and go home. She wondered how she'd go about finding her friend without being noticed. Lithos had left her at the path leading up to the palace - a palace that apparently floated in the air. Nice. Nothing about this place was right.

And people were forever leaving her with quick goodbyes. First Aberdon, then Lithos. Not that she cared, but it was a bit rude.

She stared up at the palace, noticing the dragons flying around it and shuddered. There was really no way to get up there was there?

"Excuse me?" A voice in the trees called out to her and Annie jumped.

"Who's there, show yourself," Annie called back to the woods. A little butterfly came out and flitted around her head. Looking more closely she saw it was a fairy. She swatted it and the fairy flew back in alarm.

"Now what do you want to do a thing like that for!"

"Aberdon told me about you garden fairies, you bite!"

"For your information, I am most definitely not a garden fairy. I'm a library fairy and I've just returned from my daily constitutional." Tarreth hoped that made him sound important.

"Does everyone around here talk like they live in a story book?" Annie asked, amused in spite of the situation.

"Well, we sort of do, if you think about it. Hmm, you look familiar - ah, you are the Princess Sarah's friend from the Above Ground. Antoinette, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and she doesn't want to be a princess here, she wants to just go home with me and forget this place. So I have to go see her now and get her to see reason. But, I can't exactly fly up there."

"Hmm, I see your point, fair Antoinette. Perhaps you need a bit of help then?"

"What, no! I don't want anyone else knowing I'm here," she said frantically. Another voice came floating around her. Familiar and low.

"Then I suggest you not stand in the middle of the road, little one. You're quite easy to spot that way," Aberdon looked at her from his horse, a somewhat furious look on his face.

"Oh, you. I just want to see Sarah."

"I thought you had left this place, why have you not?" The question was not spoken in anger, but she could see he was not pleased to see her.

"I um, got lost."

"On a path leading out of here, unlikely. Try again." His cold silver eyes lined in blue looked right through her and she shivered.

"I mean, I was leaving and I forgot something. To tell Sarah, to apologize I mean. I didn't want to leave things they way they were." She glanced at Terrath daring him to contradict her words. He just shrugged and flew off towards home.

"I see. Well if you can stand being near me long enough to get you up there, I can fly you back to the palace." He stretched out a grey gloved hand and waited.

"But you are on a horse," she said, confused.

"Yes, we can both agree, Scáil is indeed a horse. Now, are you willing to come with me or should I see if Sarah wishes to float down here to see you?" The sarcasm was laced with another emotion she didn't recognize. She nodded meekly and let him help her onto his horse.

Fingering the pendant within her jacket pocket, she took a deep breath and thought out just how to get the pendant around Sarah's throat and rescue them both.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sarah wandered the grounds of the palace lost in thought. So many changes in her life and they all centered around Jareth. She blushed, remembering her dream from the night before, had he enchanted her still? She doubted it, the look of disdain on his face each time he saw her discouraged friendly feelings on both sides. _

_She frowned, kicking a pebble into a softly flowing river, she would not even try to understand how a river could be contained on a floating palace in the sky. She laughed, closing her eyes and slowly spinning as small birds flew through the gardens, dipping low play with her hair or sing to her. Ireland would hold no more magic than this place for her, she was certain. She longed for a home of her own, far from spells and evil aunts. She longed for something she couldn't put into words. She longed for him._

Cautiously, making sure no one was around, she raised her hand and concentrated. The wizards were quite pleased with her progress, such as it was. She could make her hand glow and shoot out a high beam of sorts, cutting through the dark. _**Something like Rudolph**_, she laughed to herself. _**I wonder if I can fly like a reindeer too.**_

"Find something amusing, Champion," Jareth's voice cut through Sarah's daydreams and she looked at him. Really looked at him, for the first time in forever it seemed. He was tired, and something in her heart softened at the sight. He was fighting a real battle each night searching for the evil in his world and what was she doing? Lighting up the night like a giant candle.

"Jareth, you startled me," Sarah stammered, heart beating faster. As if he could hear her heart, he grinned slowly.

"It's what I do best, precious. Tell me, how did you sleep last night?" His silken baritone seemed to swirl around her, making her unbalanced. He couldn't know about that dream or what she'd done, right? He wouldn't be speaking to her if that was the case.

"Very well, thanks. You?" She backed away slightly, not trusting her voice.

"As well as can be expected after a few bottles of Father's wine and conversation with one of my obtuse brothers."

He looked at her with curiosity. "What secrets lie behind those emerald eyes? Hmm, wishing yourself somewhere else, perhaps?" He moved closer, reaching to tip her face up at him. Time seemed to stop, and she licked her lip in nervousness. His eyes darkened but he made no further movement.

"I wanted to apologize," she blurted out. Okay that was not in the plan, but really, fighting was getting them nowhere. He arched a brow and stared down at her, not speaking. The silence was crushing her, and she needed to keep talking or she'd run out of courage.

"I mean, for wishing Toby away and causing you and I to -" she stopped, unsure of her next words. Jareth's lip twitched and a brief flash of amusement flew across his handsome face.

"To what, dear one?" That's what Alyssa calls me, she thought hazily. She stood up straighter and looked him in the eye.

"To fight the way we do. I'm not saying you are right and that you weren't a horrible jerk to me before. And I'm not saying that you have any hold over me, because you don't."

"I well remember, Sarah," his voice swirled around her again, hot and very near to her ear. "I have no power over you."

"Yes, well. Good then," she said, turning to go. He gently held her hand and pulled her to him. "I believe you were apologizing?"

"I did, didn't you understand?"

"Well so far you've told me that I wasn't right and I was a - jerk I believe was the word you so eloquently used. I am waiting to hear the actual apology."

"I can't do this," Sarah said, looking down.

"Yes, you can. It's easy - 'Jareth, I was a miserable brat who spurned your gifts and left your kingdom in ruins. I apologize for the mess and will gladly help clean it all up when we are welcomed back there again."

Sarah couldn't help it, she giggled, flinging her head back to look at her adversary. His lazy smile was her reward and impulsively, she hugged him. After a moment of shock, Jareth felt his arms go around her and squeeze gently. They stood like that for a long time and listened to the orthalarks sing around their silent, brief truce.

JSJSJSJSJSJ

Aberdon made certain Annie was safely in front of him and wings made of light and wind formed on the strong black horse. With a loud neigh, the steed took to the sky and Annie held onto its mane with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Have no fear, little one - you are safe," he said softly. Annie let out the breath she'd been holding and looked down at the quickly disappearing ground.

"He flies?" Aberdon's low chuckle amazed her. He had looked so furious with her before. "Yes, he's a steed of ancient times, related to the clouds themselves. He's a good horse, knows his manners."

"You say his name is Skal?"

"Your pronunciation is a bit off, but for argument's sake we shall agree on his name. Now, I will just put you down near Sarah's chambers and you can go see to your concerns. I trust you will leave once that is arranged?" No bitterness in his voice, but Annie sensed a current of something she couldn't figure out.

"Um, yeah. Thank you again for the ride." She jumped off his horse and as an afterthought, curtsied. Running towards Sarah's room she felt warm. Holding her hand up to her face, she was amazed to realize she had been blushing the whole time they'd been speaking.

"Sarah? Are you in here? I came back to say I'm sorry," Annie's voice echoed in the empty chamber. Disappointed, she turned to leave and ran into a chamber maid.

"Begging your lady's pardon," the maid said, bowing. "May I assist you?"

"I was looking for Sarah," Annie said noticing the brilliant orange eyes of the maid. Eyes that seemed somewhat familiar.

"Ah, the fair Sarah, she is most likely wandering the gardens. You should hurry if you wish to catch up with her," the elegant voice out of the rough looking maid, had Annie pause for a moment, but she only nodded and ran off in the direction the maid had pointed. A few seconds later, Jordana's spirit left the maid and the girl started cleaning again as if she'd never been used by the evil queen.

Entering the gardens, she wondered if she could call for Sarah, but decided against it. She didn't want anyone seeing her give Sarah the necklace. Turning a corner, she froze watching Sarah hug that - man. Her voice stuck in her throat and she looked again. Sarah was laughing with him. Tears flew to Annie's eyes and she pulled out the pendant, hating Jareth in that moment.

"Sarah," Jareth was saying into her hair. "Why must you have power over me while I have none over you?"

"What?" Sarah asked, looking up in time to see his lips descend to hers and block out the world. Soft insistent kisses started at her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth with a rushed hesitancy. She closed her eyes and sighed into his mouth, winding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

As they stopped, Jareth looked at her with a sort of shock.

"It is now my turn to apologize, I am -" Sarah cut him off with a glare.

"Don't you dare apologize for kissing me Jareth. Only if you stop," she said hotly.

"As you wish, my Champion," he agreed, pulling her to him fiercely.

Annie found her voice. "No," she said choking on the word. They did not hear her as she walked out into their line of vision. "No! You can't do this. Put this on, Sarah - forget this and go home with me."

Jareth saw the pendant and growled. "Jordana's evil magic in our palace. How dare you try to curse us!"

"No, it'll bring us home away from you and we'll be safe and," Annie saw the look of mistrust on her friend's face and crumbled. "You won't go back with me will you?"

"I am going back - but I'll be in Ireland on a student exchange program. I'll be back there Annie, and we can write. I will be safe."

"They've tricked you into going to Ireland?" Annie's voice brought shouts of concern from the guards, who rushed in weapons raised. Jareth waved them to lower their weapons, but they watched, waiting.

"No, I've been planning to go for a few weeks now. We just never had the chance to talk about it." Jareth's arm rested possessively around Sarah's waist and Annie knew she had lost.

"I understand. You have your own life, hell - your own king right? You don't need me and I don't need to remember any of this," Annie said wearily as she went to put the necklace around her own throat.

Jareth ran towards Annie. "Child - no, wait!" In a flash of light, Annie was gone.

"What happened to her?" Sarah cried.

"It was a pendant of Carman, which means Jordana must have somehow given it to her. I'm afraid your Annie is in great peril."

"But we will help her, right Jareth?" Her emerald gaze searched his cruel face as he remained silent.

"Jareth?"

Finally he looked down at her pleading eyes. "Nothing has changed from before Sarah, I will be your slave." Kissing the top of her head, he led her to his father's throne room to make their next move.


	13. Chapter 13

_Annie felt a rush of power surround her, pushing her upwards, far from the High Court. Flames of orange and gold scorched her as she screamed for someone to help her. But there was only the wild screams of the wind whipping her through space like a small doll or unwanted bit of dust. Moaning things with sharpened teeth glared at her from the maelstrom of wind and she knew that they must be demons taking her down to Hell._

_She watched them as they swirled around her, as they laughed at her pitiful attempts to stop flying towards a lone black stone tower in the Dark Woods. The tower forgotten by all but the oldest of the Fae. It was here that Jordana awaited the expected arrival of her niece. But where she was about to get quite a surprise._

Annie landed solidly on a hard dirt floor and tried to breathe. It was so hot, even the floor felt like she could melt into it slowly. After the storm she'd just been in, the silence seemed more deadly than the winds. She was afraid to move, but the floor was so hot, she had to try.

Sitting up, she rubbed her head and saw she was in a small cell with a tiny window higher than she could reach. Her mouth felt wet and when she touched it, her hand came away with a bit of blood. She stretched, trying to see if anything was broken, and the pendant fell off of her with a small clink, hitting the floor.

"Ow that's hot," the pendant said, irritably. Annie shook her head, trying to orient herself to her surroundings. Breathing slowly, she stood up and looked around in confusion. She was obviously insane now, this was not Sarah's bedroom.

"Now I'm imagining talking jewelry," she groaned. The face in the pendant glared up at her and coughed.

"If ye don't mind, could ye be picking me off this lava bed and puttin' me somewhere cooler?"

"You – you said something," Annie yelled, jumping on a nearby table. Besides a three legged stool it seemed to be the only furniture in the room.

"I – I said something," the pendant mocked her in a growling Scottish burr. "Of course I said something. I'm on _**fire **_no thanks to ye, silly half wit."

"You never said anything before," she argued. _**Oh I'm arguing with a figment of my imagination.**_

"Ye couldn't even do one thing right, could ye? Put the necklace on the princess and then, er – well yer job would be done and we'd be well rid of ye."

"But this was supposed to bring Sarah home." She climbed off the table and hugged herself tightly.

"Foolish girl," Lithos' voice came out of the darkness. "What have you done?" He stepped out of nothing and stood before her, glaring.

"Lithos? What am I doing here? Actually, where is here? The pendant didn't work right."

"Actually," a smooth feminine voice answered from nowhere, "it worked quite well. What it didn't do was bring me the right girl. Why have you stolen the gift I gave Sarah to bring her here?"

"Bring here? You mean that was always supposed to bring Sarah here? You lied to me?"

"Fancy that," Jordana's voice purred. "I lied to you. Well, what have you to say for yourself, child?" The voice was oddly sweet, almost tangible as it drifted down and around Annie. She felt herself beginning to feel light headed and put her hand to her forehead.

"I couldn't do it, she was with him, happy. They were kissing," she stopped as the fumes in the room grew harsh like acid. Choking, she sat back down on the floor. Lithos seemed unaffected by the air changing. Is this what madness felt like?

"What did you see?" The voice had lost all of it's sweetness and the sensation of little needles started piercing Annie's skin. She yelped in pain, swatting at invisible insects. Annie's composure broke and she began yelling back at the invisible voice.

"Sarah and Jareth, I told you. They were kissing. They were happy. I put on the stupid necklace to forget. You told me that I would forget and go home. But I'm here. I don't want to be here. I want to be back home with my best friend, my only friend, and you promised to do that. You lied!"

"The little fool thinks to steal what is mine? She must have bewitched him somehow." The voice seemed to ponder as Annie's breathing became more labored.

"Please, I don't want to be here," Annie sobbed.

"I have no further use for you," Jordana agreed from the nothingness. Annie looked up at the ceiling hopefully.

"Then I can go home?"

"No, now you can die."

Annie's hands shot up to her throat, eyes rolling back into her head. The waves of pain hit her from all sides, squeezing the air from her lungs. She thrashed wildly on the floor and kicked at the air, trying to breathe. When it seemed she was near death, Lithos called out to his sister.

"Jordana - wait."

"Fool, do you dare try to save this human filth?" Orange fire flashed in the room, and Lithos raised his hands to his eyes, shaking.

"No - no, but maybe she could still be of use to you, aid you in some small way in exchange for her life. She still has knowledge of the Above Ground, knowledge you could use?"

Jordana grew silent for a long moment. Annie struggled to breathe, but it was becoming a bit easier for her to do so. She rubbed her throat, glancing warily upwards.

"Yes, I can see that she may yet serve me. Stand, child." Lithos helped Annie get to her feet, choking feebly.

"You will do as I command. You will serve me in all ways, and you will get close enough to your precious Sarah to allow me to show myself to her. At this moment she's protected by Under Ground magic, but she must go back to the Above Ground soon, correct? To prepare for her ridiculous Challenge against my betrothed. And I shall be waiting."

Annie didn't understand what Jordana was talking about, she felt hot and cold at the same time. Her vision blurred and the heat seemed to be coming from inside her body as much as from the room around her. Annie's bones felt like they were grinding against each other and her golden hair fell out in bunches. Raising a horrified hand to her hair, she saw it shrivel and turn a dark green. Her screams were ignored by Jordana's musings on Sarah's death until the transformation was complete.

"What did you do to me?" Annie's voice came out sounding harsh and strange. A mirror floated down to her as Lithos stared at her in pity and grief. The mirror paused in front of the girl as she stared into it seeing only a monster staring back at her. It took her only moments to realize that _**she** _was the monster.

"Welcome to the world of goblins, Annie. So good of you to join us."

Annie sank to the floor and screamed for a long, long time.

_A/N poor Annie, I do hope she doesn't get into any other trouble. Who am I kidding? This kid lives for bad decisions...and yet, there may be a better future for her. Someday._


	14. Chapter 14

_As news spread throughout the High Court of Jordana's claim on Annie, voices raised in fear were countered by others raised in battle cries. Sarah was led to the throne room, the safest area of the castle. Jareth would not release her hand even when giving orders to the guards to comb every inch of the palace for traces of Jordana's magic. Annie could not have acted alone and Jareth was determined to find out just how she'd gotten into the palace. _

_Of course finding the answer to that would not be pretty. Aberdon came running into the throne room to find his brother clinging to the Champion's hand as if she'd disappear._

"What has happened?" Aberdon demanded, watching the flurry of activity.

"She's taken Annie," Sarah said looking very frail. Aberdon cursed and looked at Jareth quickly.

"I had no idea the little fool was working with Jordana," he said. Jareth's expression turned savage as he advanced on his brother, pulling Sarah along with him. She gently removed her hand and watched the two brothers.

"You let her come back here?" Jareth's voice thundered and servants scattered back into the outer rooms to escape.

"She said she wished to apologize to Sarah, I had no clue she was insincere."

"She's been looking for a way to get Sarah away from me since the moment she's arrived," Jareth yelled. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, but Jareth was in no mood to be placated. He began pacing, hands gesturing wildly. "She's declared herself an enemy and must be dealt with."

"Dealt with, you said you'd help find her," Sarah said, dazed. Jareth turned to her, pleading.

"Sarah, your little friend has aligned herself with pure evil. She's made her choice, I can't help that. The wizards will try to track her, but have no doubt. She will be called upon for that choice."

"You can't hurt her, she doesn't understand," Sarah said firmly. Jareth went to say something but stopped, running a hand through his hair. "You must leave, go back home and forget this place."

"Excuse me? I have to help find Annie. Then I have to win those Challenges from you. I'm not leaving."

"Do you think this a game, Sarah? A whim perhaps to amuse everyone involved? Jordana has compromised the very walls of the High Court thanks to your little friend and we have no way of knowing if any of the evil is still lurking somewhere on the premises. It is not safe for you here."

"You think it's safe for me in Ireland? Isn't that where Jordana is 'still lurking' waiting for me? Your father told us events were set into motion and asked what my choice was. _**This** _is my choice. I'm not backing away from that, not now." Her hand touched the side of his face gently, making him look at her.

"Jareth, like it or not, I'm part of this world now." At his silence she gave him a small smile and put her arms around him. "Hide from me if you want," she said, echoing the fairies words from the library, "but do not hide from the truth."

At her words, he seemed to deflate and pulled her to him, hiding his face in her hair.

"I will not lose you again, Sarah. No matter what path you eventually choose, I walk it with you."

"As you wish," she answered softly. She had no doubt that they would walk together as friends, but she knew he was the true ruler. She had no claim on anything here, no matter what was said to her. She knew that he was glad she was there, but she was not what he needed in the end. She held him closer, realizing that their time together was growing short.

After a few moments Aberdon put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Command me brother, and I will gladly give my life to protect your Sarah." Jareth looked up at him slowly and took a deep breath, clearing away the thoughts of helplessness he struggled with each day Jordana roamed free.

"Let us hope it does not come to that, my brother."

Alyssa stormed into the throne room, fire in her eyes. "That little witch dares to trespass on our palace? I will have her bloody head served to me on a platter made from her very bones fused together in the fires of hell."

Sarah blanched but Jareth nodded to his mother. "She gave Antoinette a pendant of Carman - the little fool placed it around her throat and disappeared. Can the seers not locate the child?"

"They've tried - they did sense a glimpse of the girl but it's gone now, like she was never here." Alyssa crossed her arms and fumed. "Here, in our home the she-devil attempts to attack her own niece." She turned to Sarah, "Things are changing rapidly Sarah, the first real Challenge must be sooner than we anticipated. You will have to go to Ireland as soon as possible and ready yourself."

"Why, what is happening?" Sarah asked, reaching out for Jareth's hand without thinking.

"Jordana's spells are affecting more than the Above Ground spirits. Humans are starting to notice the changes in weather, the more frequent attacks on farm animals. Their excuses sound like childish gibberish. Global warming and coyotes. Madness. Her demons are absorbing power at an alarming rate. If we do not have your victory over Jareth, there will be no Champion of the Light Kingdom to face down Jordana."

"This was never really just about Jareth getting his kingdom back was it?" Sarah asked. "This is about my grandparents."

"Yes, there must be balance. To defeat Jordana there must be a Champion of Light. She has unbalanced all in both kingdoms. She has used our own creatures against us, corrupting the flow of magic. She drains our power with Carman's spells, uses our rules to her own advantage. All for the sake of ruling over the world. Demons fly to her side as we speak."

"Demons," Sarah said warily. "Aren't they of the Dark?"

"Yes, but as you have pointed out, free will is always there for the taking. This is why we have wood nymphs and library fairies here and the Above Ground has assorted goblins and dwarves. Officially they follow us, but free will is always there." Alyssa's voice broke and Aberdon put an arm around her. She coughed, and composed herself.

"The time comes quickly when we must part. Jareth will take you back to your world and when you arrive in Ireland, all will be put into place for the first Challenge."

One of the royal wizards approached. "The girl is no longer in our realm, Majesties. There was a large burst of power from the Dark Woods then nothing."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means," the wizard said patiently, "that the girl is no longer in the Under Ground. She was in the Dark Woods, but now she is not. We cannot sense the human anywhere, she is likely dead."

"Dead," Sarah repeated, sinking to the floor. Jareth knelt beside her wishing he knew the words to say.

"It's all my fault," she said dully as he held her.

"It is not, if anyone is to blame it is Jordana for setting this in motion." Jareth tried to reason with her, but Sarah was suddenly very tired of trying to hold it all together. Tired of being brave, tired of being more than she knew she could be, tired of pretending she could do this.

"Jareth, just take me home," she said softly.

"As you wish," he answered, picking her up like a small child and carrying her from the room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The alarm clock buzzed loudly and Sarah opened her eyes. She sat up and called to Annie to tell her about the dream, but she was alone. Putting her feet into slippers, she made her way to the bedroom mirror and stared into it, not sure what was real.

"Jareth," the name on her lips felt like pain and she sat waiting to see if he'd appear. After a moment, he did and stared back at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Sarah, your parents are on their way up to take you to the airport. But I shall be nearby."

"Thank you. I guess I should get dressed." Her voice seemed distant and his heart broke at the reserved look she gave him. "Will I see you in Ireland?"

"Only if there is need, we both have our roles to play."

"Of course." There was a pounding on the door, "Wake up sleepy head," her father's voice boomed through the door. "You have a plane to catch in a few hours."

"Coming, dad - let," her voice broke for a moment. "Let me get dressed and I'll be right down."

When she looked back at the mirror, it was empty.


	15. Chapter 15

Riding_ to the airport, she did her best to follow her parents' conversation but her heart was filled with guilt. Jordana had killed her best friend. And for a fight Annie shouldn't have even known existed. Sarah had to think about that as well. She knew Annie had loved her, maybe too much, and now she was gone. What kind of friend lets another be murdered? Annie had just been trying to protect her, and now she was never going to see her again._

"_Sarah, you didn't answer? Have you heard from Annie?" Karen's question sliced through Sarah and she bit back a scream of frustration._

"_No, nothing," Sarah said through her teeth, hoping that would end the questions. No suck luck._

"_Her mother doesn't seem to think anything of it, said Annie probably just ran away from home. Can you believe a mother not caring if her child was gone? Did Annie seem like she had anything on her mind?"_

"_What, no. She was a little upset about me going on this trip," Sarah said, trying to stare at traffic so Karen could not see the tears in her eyes. Annie hadn't been happy about this trip, that much she **could** tell them. _

"_That must be it, she was upset you were leaving. It can't be easy for her, with a mother like that. Well, __I know she'll turn up when she gets over your leaving. When she comes to the house, I'll give her your address in Ireland. So lucky for you to be staying with Ms. LeFey, I hear she's quite the actress over there. That must have been the reason she chose your application, since you have such an interest in acting. You'll have to send me a photo of the two of you together. Oh and I packed you some long underwear, my cousin told me that it's a bit chillier than usual lately."_

_"Sure, Karen," Sarah said, half listening to Karen's ramblings. Figures that once Sarah was leaving town, Karen would suddenly get chummy._

"Miss, the plane has landed," the stewardess leaned over Sarah's chair and smiled. Sarah groggily stared back trying to remember where she was. She sat up straighter and noticed most of the other passengers were already off the plane. Outside her small window, she could see trees in the distance swaying.

"Thank you," she stood up, and started to leave the plane.

"Miss - your carry on?" The woman pointed to the overhead compartment and Sarah came back to grab her bag.

"Oh, thanks." She left the plane and made her way to the baggage claim area. She only had the one suitcase, so she hoped it wouldn't take long to find it.

"Which one is yours?" A boy around her age asked. He was cute in an understated way, with wavy black hair and blue eyes.

"American?" Sarah asked. At his nod, she smiled. "It's bright pink - my stepmother's idea. She thought it would be easier to find."

"Very wise of her. I'm Allen by the way," he said, holding out a hand. She shook it quickly.

"Sarah," she answered, turning back to the luggage carousel. Finding her bag, she grabbed it and nodded at Allen.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I have to get going," she said turning to go.

"Wait, where are you staying, I could give you a lift." His eager blue eyes seemed so friendly. A month ago, she would have at least pretended to be interested. Now, she was just numb.

"I have a ride waiting for me, thanks. I'm doing the exchange program this semester, so they've arranged everything."

"Me too, I'm staying with a local family in town, maybe we're going to the same house?" He smiled wickedly and Sarah grinned weakly.

"Not likely. I'll see you around, um?"

"Allen - Allen York."

"Yeah, Allen York, bye." She walked away towards the pick up area and started looking for her driver. An ocean of signs with passengers names seemed to stretch on forever. Straining her neck she looked around blindly.

"Sarah? Sarah Williams?" An oddly accented voice cut through the multitude of voices and she searched the crowds until she saw him. Red hair, wearing a bright yellow jacket and holding a huge sign with her name on it. She stared at him not believing her eyes.

"Terrath? You're huge," she said, shocked. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Why thank you, I was hoping you'd say handsome but huge is all right too," he quipped. He helped Sarah into the vintage limousine and climbed behind the wheel.

"Do you even know how to drive? How are you here? _**Why** _are you here?"

"I am your driver so yes I do know how to drive," he said, pulling into traffic. Immediately horns starting blaring at them and Terrath smiled in a sort of embarassed way in the rear view mirror.

"All right it's been a few years, but it all comes back to you," he promised. He revved the engine and they took off at an alarming speed out of the airport. The clouds overhead were churning like waves and Sarah shivered, remembering Alyssa's words about the changes in weather.

"Great. Terrath, what's going on?"

"Queen Alyssa has arranged for you to stay at the family apartments nearby. So of course you will need a staff."

"Staff? You mean more of you have come?" _**Jareth**_, her mind whispered.

"Oh yes, most of us Above Grounders like to come up for a bit every hundred years or so and get reacquainted with our home. And as Princess, you are entitled to have a staff at your disposal.

"Right. Princess - you know I just can't seem to get used to that," Sarah admitted wryly. She wished she could write Annie about this, so many wishes that even Jareth couldn't grant.

"Listen, just lean back into that expensive leather seat and let ol' Terrath get you to the apartments. Then you can talk to Ms. LeFey about your training."

"She's one of you?"

"Oh yes, and she's one of the finest trainers we have."

As they pulled into a private driveway, Sarah was amazed at the beauty of the house. Three stories of red brick trimmed in gold leaf and antique gargoyles at all four corners of the roof. Ivory trimmed windows seemed to each have a secret to tell and Sarah could swear she saw the flutter of tiny wings at some of them. The front door was bright red wood carved with scenes from the Under Ground, the High Castle and the beauty of the mountains surrounding it. And were those turrets at the top of the house? It was like a mini castle.

The yard surrounding the house was like a small botanical garden, flowers bloomed from every available square inch, vines of exotic blooms trailed up the sides of the side wall, pausing to surround a stained glass window. Her heart stopped. She could have sworn the window showed Jareth in battle against a huge black dragon. For an instant, he seemed to look down at her, fierce love in his mismatched eyes. She looked away, the sun could play a lot of tricks on you if you let yourself believe.

"What is this place?" Sarah was awestruck trying to memorize each detail of the house and front yard.

"An old family estate, you'll have rooms on the third floor overlooking the gardens." At her look he shrugged. "I ask a lot of questions. Sometimes people answer."

Terrath came to a quick halt in front of the home and jumped out, engine running to open her door. Smiling, she got out and just stared.

"It's beautiful. Ms. LeFey must love it here."

"She does," another voice answered from the wrap around porch. Terrath grabbed Sarah's bags and started for the front door.

"I don't believe it," Sarah said, recognizing the woman. "Lydia?"

"In the flesh," the Fae answered, bowing. "Welcome to your home, Princess."

"You're a famous Irish actress?" Sarah asked tilting her head to one side. Lydia curtsied. Terrath watched the two of them, amused.

"When I'm in town, yes. Most of my family has artistic leanings. And we've shared our talents with the mortal world for centuries. Some of the greatest Fae have been revered by humankind. Of course they don't realize what we are."

"And here I thought you were a lowly nail shop employee." Terrath bit back a laugh and Lydia's eyes narrowed.

"You have no idea of my many gifts, young Sarah Williams. But we'll see how apt a pupil you become."

"I look forward to our first lesson, then." Sarah said, entering the house.

"Indeed," Lydia answered, closing the door behind them.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth watched Sarah settle into her new rooms, staring into his crystal intently. She seemed so fragile, so human and he wished he could be there with her. But the rules of the Challenge were strict. She would have to call for him before he could see her. He didn't know why he hadn't told her that, she had seemed to want him near her. But her grief was too new, and he would not distract her from the tasks ahead.

"Jareth," Jamen called quietly. "Father wishes us to join him for a Council meeting. The Elders have arrived."

"Elders? Lovely," Jareth said wearily. "Let us see what good news they have for us, then."

Jamen and Jareth walked the long corridors in silence, the rhythmic sound of their boots on the smooth floors echoing around them. What they were asking was unprecedented, but the threat from Jordana was growing. She would not wait till these Challenges completed to further her cause. They did not have a year to plan.

"They are all here?" Jareth asked Teramin as they entered the outer hall of the Grand Council. His brother nodded and led them into the inner sanctum where they took their seats and waited.

Corbin entered and his sons rose, bowing to him in silence. Corbin bowed back and sat quickly. There was little time to make their case.

"The Elders will be here shortly, they are consulting their runes and rule books. But I cannot see another option at this point. Jareth, if this is granted, it will be very hard on your Sarah. Are you certain she can do this?"

"Sarah can do anything she wishes," Jareth said with some pride. "And with Lydia training her, I cannot see how she would fail."

"You must be in love to look forward to defeat at the hands of a child," Jamen smiled, teasing. After a moment, Jareth allowed himself a small smile.

"Defeat? Hardly - more like total surrender," Jareth admitted with a foolish grin on his face.

There was a loud knock at the doors then they swung open on their own power. Three ancient men in flowing grey robes seemed to float over the smooth marble floor and took the three seats of honor at the end of the table. Darius, the eldest of the three raised a hand in greeting.

"Beannacht Dé mo dheartháir (Blessing of God, my brother)," Darius said solemnly. The greeting was repeated by all at the table.

"Now," Darius said, "tell us what you wish for, my lords, and we will tell you if it is possible."


	16. Chapter 16

_Jordana locked herself away in her library for long hours. Thinking, planning, waiting. As the weeks had gone by, she'd had numerous sacrifices from the Under Ground to feed her magic. Never too close to the High Court, of course, but near enough that Corbin and Alyssa felt the pain of each pitiful death as it occurred. They tried to find her, but she wasn't really there. No, she was safe in the Above Ground, only sending her spirit form down to feed on the lower kingdom when needed._

_She longed to kill Sarah outright, but, even for Jordana – rules were rules when it came to claiming a kingdom. Either way these Challenges ended, Jordana would get what she wanted. If Jareth won, she'd forgive his past indiscretions and make him her King. If that little fool Sarah won, well, she'd destroy the child slowly while Jareth watched. Nothing bonded a couple more strongly than watching enemies perish in agony._

_For now, she had to wait till the first Challenge was announced. And since her pendant would not find it's way back to the High Court to spy for her again, she'd have to send her two favorite goblin slaves to do her bidding Above Ground._

Annie sat on the floor of her cell, rocking endlessly. Her attempts at sleep had only given her dreams being tied to a stake as villagers screamed at her ugliness. As the fires rose around her she saw Sarah and Jareth dancing nearby. She called to her only friend. Sarah turned and frowned.

"What are you to me little goblin? There are thousands more in my kingdom to replace you." Sarah laughed in Jareth's arms and the two of them danced away into the air, laughing at Annie's screams the entire time.

Suddenly she was being shaken. She opened her eyes to see Lithos trying to wake her up roughly. "Annie, you must come with me, Jordana has a task for us."

"I'm not doing anything for that witch," Annie promised darkly. "I'm going to sit here until I wake up and you'll all be gone."

"Foolish child, you are not dreaming. Now get up before Jordana regrets sparing your life." He pulled Annie up and she groaned, still sore from the transformation.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked as the cell door opened on its own.

"Up to the Above Ground, I'll explain on the way."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah stared at the ornate gilded mirror in her bedroom. Were those real jewels? It was really beautiful with gems of all different colors seeming to glow around the clear reflection of the room. She held out a finger and touched a ruby. It hummed. Sarah pulled her hand back and stared.

"I see you've found your mother's mirror," Lydia said casually as she entered the room.

"My mother's? I've never seen it before." Sarah said, confused. Lydia sat down on the large four poster bed and stretched out, relaxing.

"Of course not. She was not allowed to take anything with her when she ran away."

"I'm sure she had her reasons for leaving. You seem angry with her though, why?"

"Why? The woman had no sense of loyalty when she ran away. She couldn't stand the thought of being married to my brother even though the prophecy was quite clear on their union. She was a coward in my opinion."

"Well your opinion is wrong. She couldn't have married Jareth not loving him. Your mother told me all about how there must be real love to bind a Fae couple in marriage. I think that she was trying to protect him."

"Protect herself you mean," Lydia offered glibly. Sarah glared at her.

"No, protect him. My mother didn't talk much about feelings before she died. I mean I didn't see her much, but there was one night, maybe a month or so before she left, I found her outside staring up at the stars. I thought she'd been crying over the arguments with my dad. So I asked her."

"And," Lydia seemed bored.

"_**And** _she told me that running away only got you so far, that no matter where you ended up you couldn't protect everyone. She told me that her family never understood her need to find her own path and now Dad didn't either. I asked her why she had to keep running and she told me that you can't live your life according to other's expectations. You have to be true to yourself even when it hurts the people you love the most. I guess at the time, I had no idea what she was talking about."

"And you think this late night confession was about my brother?"

"I think that my mother was tired of trying to do the right thing when she just kept making things worse. My father never encouraged her acting, or in any of the things she wanted to do with her life, he had her cast as the perfect little corporate wife and she was miserable. I think that she was tired of hurting everyone so she just gave up - a couple of months later she was dead from cancer."

"So you think fate gave her cancer to help her escape her horrible existence?"

"Look, you don't have to honor her memory or pretend to have liked her, but she was my mother and she loved me. And I think she loved Jareth too, just not in the way everyone expected her to, you can't be ruled by a prophecy. You have to take charge of your own destiny or it's like living in a dream where everything is planned out for you, my mother couldn't do that and neither can I." She paused as the mirrors gems glowed brighter.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked, alarmed. Lydia smiled.

"Your mother approves." Lydia said simply.

"She's here? In the mirror?" Sarah asked, dumbfounded.

"Not really, her spirit is safe beyond the stars. But she can sense you here in front of this mirror, because it is a soul searcher. I can see by your look that you haven't heard of those either. Such a primitive thing to live a human life. Anyway, each princess of the realm gets her own mirror crafted for her at the time of her birth. It's a bond between herself and her powers. When your mother left us, her mirror lost its connection to her and we stored it away, fearing Abilena lost to us forever."

"But it's here in my room," Sarah said, stating the obvious. "And if that is true, don't I have my own?"

"Yes, child you do but you must earn yours through winning the Challenges. Once you've done that, all of your powers will be released to you and you may rule as you see fit. Until then, Mother thought it a good idea to have Abilena's mirror here to inspire you a bit. Perhaps guide you in your quest. It's a very good listener and who knows? You may learn things about yourself that you did not know."

"You really didn't hate her did you? My mother, I mean?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I could never hate Abilena, she was wild and uncontrollable, but she was very dear to me." The far off look in her eyes faded and she coughed, businesslike again.

"Rest for an hour, then come down to dinner. We'll discuss the first Challenge if Father contacts me to let me know it's been arranged."

"Sure," Sarah said, sitting on the bed and pulling her carry on bag to her. Lydia left and Sarah opened the bag, pulling out the figurine of the Goblin King she had brought with her.

"It's not like having you here, but..." Sarah slid into sleep before she could finish the sentence.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Darius the Great One grew silent after the Kings of the Realm made their intentions known.

"The girl is mortal," he said softly.

"Half mortal," Jareth protested. At Darius' look Corbin raised a hand to silence his impatient son.

"Is there any law against what we seek?" Corbin asked respectfully.

"No. None at all. If the girl agrees and understands the consequences, so be it. The first Challenge shall commence in one week, the second the week after and the final challenge the week after that. If your mortal survives and wins, we will welcome her into our family. If she loses, Jareth will have to answer Jordana's demand that he marry her and join the two kingdoms as is her right by birth contract."

"I'd rather die," Jareth spat out.

"As well you may," one of the other Elders agreed. "Think well on your conduct, Goblin King for it will not be an easy choice for you in the coming weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"Think on it, if the girl wins and your life is spared, she will have to face Jordana alone as Champion. If you win and the girl has no claim on your kingdom, you do not have the power to save her life as she agreed to the Challenges. Jordana will see to it that she is destroyed and will force her hand with this marriage contract."

"Jordana was never mentioned by name in that contract," Jamen said harshly.

"She will be the only living Princess of the Above Ground and therefore her claim will be valid. Jareth, are you certain of your path?"

Jareth glared at the Ancient Ones but knew they were right.

"I will protect her with my life," he vowed. The Elders glanced at each other and nodded.

"So be it - let the mortal know of her fate."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Annie and Lithos slowly made their way out of the Dark Woods. Slowly because Annie would not walk unless Lithos pleaded with her. She was horrified at what she had become and she made sure he knew it.

"You should have let me die," she spat out for what seemed the hundredth time. Lithos rolled his eyes and kept walking. She would catch up with him once she realized he was not stopping to listen to her wails.

"You're too young to wish for death, now keep moving." Sullenly she ran to keep up with him. Hours of screaming, crying and rocking in place had done nothing to help Annie come to terms for her new goblin form and she glared at every creature they saw, knowing that they looked at her with disgust.

"I'd rather be dead than look like a monster," she said bitterly.

"You mean, like me?" Lithos asked quietly. "You still think me a monster?"

"What, no. I hate to admit it but you've been the only friend I've had here."

"Kind words for your lowly friend. We should be at the path to the Above Ground soon and then we can make our way to the one of the Irish goblin colonies. From there, we can learn just where Sarah is and plan accordingly."

"I can't let her see me like this," Annie said and flinched under Lithos' stare. "I'm sorry, I am not happy."

"None of us are, pet."

After a few more miles of walking, Annie glanced at Lithos again.

"Why did you save me anyway? It's not like I've been a big fan of this place."

"I told you, you are too young to wish for death. And I'm not so cold hearted to wish it for you either. I have much to atone for, child."

"Like helping Jordana destroy everything?"

"Hmm, something like that. My father would say that I got what I deserved and my choices showed my true character. He would most likely be correct."

"You have a father?" As the words came out, Annie felt horrible. Lithos froze for a moment then laughed.

"Aye, child. I do indeed. Hurry, we should be at the gateway soon."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah and Lydia had a quiet dinner while Jareth's sister explained the outcome of the Elders' meeting. Sarah sat very still.

"Nothing to say for once? So unlike you," Lydia said smugly.

"All the Challenges within the next month? Are you kidding? I can't learn magic like that in a month."

"Magic? Oh no dear, you won't need magic, at least not at first. A proper Fae ruler must learn to use their minds before relying on their magic. You will have to show you are resourceful and can think your way out of situations. Much like you did with the Labyrinth. Each time you win a Challenge, you will be given a bit more of your powers. But it will not be enough to win against Jareth strictly by magic. If that were possible, he'd grind you into dust with the flick of his wrist."

"Gee thanks," Sarah muttered.

"I mean, that it would be a bit one sided if Jareth was allowed to use something not readily available to you. No, for the first Challenge, it will be a puzzle of sorts. You will have to learn much more of your Fae history. Luckily, a few of your classes at the high school will be focused on Irish folklore. Between that and my tutelage, you should be prepared to face the Elders."

"And Jareth?"

"Ah, you will not compete against him per se, the two of you will be given riddles and must use your knowledge of our history to solve them. Whoever gets to the finish line first having solved all the riddles correctly, will be the winner."

"I see. And the one who doesn't?"

"Well if it's you, you won't get your first dose of Fae Magic. If it's Jareth, he'll lose one of his powers - at least until after all the Challenges are finished."

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. I have a busy day at school tomorrow."

Sarah entered her room and sat at her mother's mirror, thinking that she missed Jareth horribly, but knowing that he was probably off preparing to win his kingdom back from her.

"Oh Jareth," she said sadly, holding her figurine. The mirror grew hazy and then bright mismatched eyes stared back at her.

"You called, my lady?"

"Jareth, are you allowed to be here?"

"Well actually I'm still in the Under Ground and you did call me so yes." He was trying to act like nothing had changed between them. Like she could still love him after what happened with Annie.

"Lydia told me about - everything. I wish I could just -"

"No wishes, precious. Have to keep everything tidy."

"I was just going to say I wish I could hold you right now." His expression softened and an instant later she was in his arms. He held her tightly and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I thought you did not want me near you, knowing that my world was the cause of your grief," he said, anguished.

"Your world brought me you," she admitted.

"And I would do anything for you, Sarah."

She looked up at his eyes and broke down in sobs, hanging onto him in tears. This was just so overwhelming.

"I know you say that. But I'm trying to stay rational. I don't know how you feel about me. You were going to marry my mother because of some prophecy, now you act like you want me - but it's just because some stupid words say you have to marry a princess of the Above Ground and that's not why I want you to want to be with me. I want you to be with me because you love me."

"I do love you, silly child."

"I'm not a silly child - wait, what?" Sarah stopped crying to look at him closely.

"I do love you. Not because of a prophecy or because you are a replacement for your mother. She and I agreed ages ago that the prophecy did not pertain to her and that's why I helped her escape to the Above Ground. Because I knew that someday, my true soul mate would be born. That I would find her without prophecy or rhetoric. That I would just know."

"And force her to run a labyrinth?" Sarah chided.

"No, that was just being mean. I'm not a nice person and besides, I didn't realize who you were until after you destroyed my kingdom. A kingdom by the way, you still haven't agreed to clean up after this is all over."

She bit back a sob and flung herself into his arms.

"I don't want to win these stupid contests. I just want you to be safe and ruler of your kingdom. Then I promise I won't ever try to take anything away from you again."

"Not even my heart?" His teasing glance made her tear up again.

"Jareth," she warned in a low voice.

"Say my name like that again and I won't be responsible for my actions." He kissed the top of her head. "It's getting late and you have a big day tomorrow."

"You're going to leave me?" Sarah asked, frantic.

"I'll be nearby, I'm never far from you as long as you hold me in your heart."

"I'd actually rather hold you in my arms," she said, blushing. Jareth smiled.

"Then I suggest you start studying so you can conquer the great Goblin King and rule his kingdom as well as his heart."

He kissed her gently then. Slowly, thoroughly with the confidence of a man who knew he had won his lady's heart as well. Releasing her, he bowed.

"Till the time of Challenge, my sweet Sarah," he whispered.

"Till then," she agreed and closed her eyes to hold back tears. When she opened them, he was gone.

"I wish he'd stop doing that," she muttered and could swear she heard the faintest sound of his laughter before it faded away.


	17. Chapter 17

_After a while the two goblins had reached the Above Ground and Annie was stunned by the way the other goblins bowed before Lithos. Like he was important. She watched as Lithos listened to their concerns about an upcoming battle and he quietly told them all would soon be in place for victory._

_"Who are you, really?" she asked the son of the High King of the Above Ground. Lithos paused and shook his head sadly as they made their way to the center of the goblin settlement to ask for lodging._

_"Just a fool paying penance for his sins, child."_

_"Someday, you're going to have to give a better explanation," Annie huffed. Lithos almost smiled at her and nodded._

_"When the time is right to make our move, you'll be the first to know." _

_Annie didn't understand but shrugged. "Fine, but don't say I didn't ask for you to explain it all to me."_

_JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

Sarah didn't know if having a driver take her to her first day of school was too showy, but Lydia convinced her that people would expect the student staying with the famous Ms. LaFey to have a driver. "Humans love seeing celebrity up close. Makes them feel part of it all somehow," Lydia had airily pronounced and Sarah had just rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack.

"Have you gotten used to driving yet, Terrath?" Sarah asked, making sure her seat belt was securely fastened.

"Piece of cake," he said confidently as he pulled out of the drive and into morning traffic. Sarah closed her eyes after he narrowly missed running over a group of nuns on their way to chapel. She could still hear a few words shouted by the sisters behind them and blushed as she realized that yes, even nuns know a few bad words.

"Well, this is it," he announced, screeching to a halt outside a large brick building. "International School of Acting and Arts. Not a flashy name but adequate, I suppose. I'll be by promptly at one to pick you up for lunch and we'll be back here at three for your afternoon classes."

"Okay," Sarah agreed, taking a deep breath as Terrath came around and opened her door for her.

"See you later, Princess," he bowed then drove off in a puff of smoke and protesting birds who had thought the car would stop instead of swerving around them.

"Princess, hmm?" A voice said behind her. "That explains the brush off at the airport."

"Sorry?" Sarah turned and saw Allen York smiling at her. It took her a moment then she smiled.

"Allen, good to see you again. I have to get going, I'm supposed to meet with an adviser and get to my first orientation."

"I'll walk with you, I've already been here a month - I've come for the full year. I'm sorry you took this long to come be one of us. Students, I mean."

"Well, my dad would only agree to one semester, just to see how it went."

"Sarah Williams," a new voice came from the front doors. Sarah looked up to see a severe looking woman with short blonde hair and narrow green eyes approach.

"Guilty as charged," Sarah said, throwing a grin at Allen.

"I'm Mrs. Avian and I'm your adviser for the coming term. If you would be so good as to follow me, I'll give you a run down on our expectations and rules for time you are with us." She gave a curt nod at Allen and began walking away.

"Um, guess I'll have to go with her," Sarah said, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch," he smiled. She was beginning to answer when a cough from the adviser got her attention. Shrugging in apology, she ran up the stairs and into her new school, not noticing the white owl circling above.

_JSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

"Irish folklore is the basis of our culture," the professor said eyeing the small group of students. "To be Irish is to know one's heritage and that means knowing one's myths. Our first lesson will be of Carman, the witch and the evil she brought to our fair isle."

Sarah sat there, wondering if Lydia's family owned the school. Coincidence wasn't as believable once she'd met the High Court's royals. She listened intently trying to absorb as much as she could, not noticing her scribbles on the front of her notebook. A large heart formed with the name Jareth in the center. Glancing down at it, she blushed and tried to get her mind back on the lesson. Professor Higgins was talking about something familiar. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the owl perched outside, watching. She hadn't called him but she supposed he was free to come Above Ground if he didn't make a move to chat with her.

"Carman was goddess of deceit and lies. It is said that Carman had a library to rival the best sorcerers of Europe. It is also said that before she was captured, she put an enchantment on the rooms holding her most powerful spells. A dark witch could enter if she pledged her devotion to Carman, but the powers given were limited. The dark witch wanting all of Carman's powers must make a blood sacrifice of a young maiden."

"It's always a maiden, why can't a guy ever get sacrificed?" A blonde in the back row muttered. Sarah and the others hid their giggles and the professor continued.

"But to have Carman's full powers unleashed would curse the dark witch to be Carman's slave for all eternity. To banish Carman and her minions back into the otherworldly prison as it were, the witch would have to solve a riddle of sorts on the door leading to the chamber. More like a prophecy, really. There are a few variations but the usually accepted version is as follows.

_**When a Princess of Light rules a Prince of Darkness**_

_**And as one they face the black squall**_

_**The power of Carman shall once again sleep**_

_**And their powers shall overcome all."**_

Sarah looked up at that, this was the prophecy that made her mother run away? Full complete power over what exactly? She bit her lower lip, not liking the implications that Jordana was messing with magic that could not be controlled. She didn't want to rule the world, she was only sixteen. She didn't even know if she wanted to be a princess if it meant Jareth was in danger. She sighed loudly.

"Sarah, did you have a question?" The professor asked, making every head turn towards her.

"Um, what does it mean? Face a squall? Isn't that a storm of some kind?"

"Yes, a sudden deluge that usually comes out of nowhere. Perhaps they earn the power of predicting the weather?" The others in her class laughed and Sarah smiled weakly.

"That's all for today, class. Be here bright and early tomorrow. I'll be seeing some of you later this afternoon for drama class, so for those students - have a good lunch and come back ready to learn."

Sarah walked out of the classroom lost in thought. What could that prophecy mean? She was trying to put her notebook back into the backpack and so didn't notice someone put his hand on her shoulder. Sarah jumped, and almost fell backwards.

"Sorry," Allen said contritely steadying her on her feet, "didn't mean to startle you. I thought we could have lunch together." He eyed her notebook and frowned. "Who's Jareth?"

"What?" She followed his gaze and blushed. "He's someone very special to me."

"But not your boyfriend?" Allen persisted.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what he is, only that he's always there for me and I can't imagine life without him."

"Well, you didn't say he was your boyfriend so..." He reached for her hand and Sarah jumped back, holding her backpack to her tightly.

"I really have to get home. Ms. LaFey has a lot of rules. Eating meals with her is one of them." She shoved the notebook into her backpack and left the building, Allen following her. A white owl swooped down and almost pushed him off balance.

"What?" Allen said irritated. "Stupid birds, owls don't even fly around in the daytime."

Sarah giggled and watched the owl disappear into the sky.

"Some owls have their own rules, I guess," Sarah said trying to keep a straight face.

"Sarah," Terrath beeped the horn loudly. "Time to fly, Princess."

"_**Are** _you a princess?" he asked curious.

"What? All girls are princesses, Allen. Have a good lunch."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJS

Lydia and Sarah studied together when she wasn't at school combating algebra and the history of Druid mysticism. She learned the lines of an old Irish play about Carman and her defeat and got the role of a serving wench. She called her parents and made Toby giggle on the phone. She politely didn't let Allen drive her home even when she admitted Terrath's driving was a little - unexpected at times. And at night, she dreamed of dancing with Jareth.

Finally the day of the first Challenge was at hand. Sarah woke up extra early and looked into her mirror.

"Jareth, are you there?"

"Now, now Sarah," Lydia said from the doorway. "Jareth is not allowed to see you until after the Challenge has completed. You know that."

"Yeah," Sarah slumped in her chair. "I do. I just wish I could let him know how much I miss him."

"He knows, child. Now come, get ready, there is much to do this day."

She dressed in a simple gown of green suede trimmed in gold thread and brushed her long dark hair, nervous and tense until Lydia proclaimed her ready for meeting the Elders. Closing their eyes, the two women misted away to the Place of Challenge.

"This isn't the Under Ground," Sarah said, confused. An old man flanked by two identical men in grey robes floated to her.

"Elders, I present the Lady Sarah of Above Ground, presumptive ruler of the Goblin Kingdom and heir to the Above Ground abandoned by the first heir, Lithos of Calleden."

"Lithos?" Sarah whispered, but Lydia glared at her. The men studied Sarah, not speaking. Finally Darius raised a hand.

"Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, do you accept the Challenge set before you?"

"Yes," she swallowed back all of her questions and curtsied as Lydia has shown her. "I accept and am prepared."

"Very well, enter the chamber beyond and your Challenge will begin."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth walked through the long corridors of the Elders' maze wondering when the Challenge was to begin. Should he let Sarah win? No, the Elders would know and the victory would be forfeit. Then Jordana would have the right to declare the Challenges void. He really shouldn't have spied on her, but it's not like he broke any rules. She did not call him and he hadn't spoken to her. Well she had tried to call him that morning, but he hadn't gone to her. Did that count?

She obviously had wanted to see him, so he obliged her, without breaking the rules. Sort of.

He came to the first of three doors and read the riddle.

_**By night they come without being called and by day they are lost without being stolen.**_

"The answer is quite simple - stars of course." The door opened and Jareth confronted the first Challenge.

He saw a large mirror that filled the room. The image shifted from his reflection to show Sarah talking to a boy on the front porch of his mother's house Above Ground. It was night and the stars shone brightly. Sarah looked content to have the boy sitting near to her on the antique porch swing. Jareth frowned, it was the pup he'd swooped down on earlier. Sarah had laughed at that, and Jareth allowed himself a slight smirk.

She was talking to the boy again, with a smile on her face as she leaned in to hear him whisper in her ear. After a moment, she pushed her hair behind her ear and put her hand in his. He pulled Sarah to him and she sighed up at him, clearing enamored. Had the boy returned after Jareth had left them? He felt ill as the boy talked to her again.

"Sarah, you are not like other girls. I want to get to know you better." How dare he say such things to his Sarah? And why was she not pushing him away?

"I have to admit, you are pretty persistent. I like that in a boy. I like a lot of things about you." Her blue eyes sparkled and Jareth felt hot and cold at the same time. He would send them both to the bog and watch them suffer for all eternity.

"Yes, send them to the bog," an eerie voice said in his ear. "Your queen cannot be trusted. She does not love you."

"She does love me," Jareth said in a low voice.

"Oh and she has told you this?" The voice, like hot silk, floated around Jareth, baiting him.

"Not in words," Jareth said hotly._ Not at all_, a little voice said in his mind. He raised his hand to condemn them both, fury in his gaze. As always he would act in his own best interests and trust things to sort themselves out. He was a king and not to be second guessed even by someone who professed to care for him. _ And how has that worked out for you so far? _He stopped, closing his eyes and tried to think rationally.

Sarah did not have blue eyes. And she _**could** _be trusted. She'd never have gone through with all of this after Annie died if she wasn't a person to be trusted. If she didn't have courage and honor. And love. She loved his family if nothing else.

"Then how do you know?" The voice persisted in mocking him. Jareth thought to Sarah's warmth when he held her. The way she'd been happy to have his arms around her like she was a fragile piece of porcelain one moment and a woman the next. He closed his eyes and relived each sweet kiss, and her simple trust in him.

She did love him, he was more certain of it now than he'd allowed himself to believe. He had hoped she could one day love him the way he loved her, he had wanted her like he'd never wanted anyone before now. He had just been afraid to believe he was worthy of her love, but if she would have him he would prove it to her every day of their lives together. He found his voice and called out to the hissing voice.

"She is my soul mate. And more than her own kingdom, she wishes me safe. That is the true meaning of love, she wishes my happiness above her own," he affirmed in a loud clear voice. And the spell was broken.

He found himself at the chamber of the Elders.

"Have I passed?" he asked, glaring at them.

"We shall see, you did falter a bit. Let us see how the girl's Challenge goes shall we?" Darius pondered, calmly adjusting his robes.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah entered the room assigned for her Challenge and saw a large ebony desk. Behind it was Mrs. Avian, her adviser.

"I'd like to say this surprises me, but," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I'm ready."

"Fine, your first riddle is simple. If you answer it correctly, you may proceed with your Challenge."

At Sarah's nod, the woman glanced at papers that mysteriously appeared on the desk and read aloud.

"A man is awake night after night without getting a wink of sleep, yet he doesn't feel tired, how can this be?"

Sarah's first thought was the man was a vampire. Did those exist? Sarah pushed the thought of her head and paced. After a few moments she smiled.

"The man works at night and sleeps by day, am I right?"

Mrs. Avian stared at Sarah for a long moment, then nodded.

"You are correct, young Sarah - enter for your Challenge." Mrs. Avian and the desk disappeared showing two steel doors that opened to fog and a faint blue light. Taking a moment to collect her nerves in one place, Sarah walked through the doors.

A large mirror hung on a bright red wall. Sarah moved towards it and the image changed to Jareth. But he was not alone. A tall blonde wood nymph was trailing a finger from his proud brow down his face to his thin lips. As it started to move away, Jareth captured the finger in his mouth and the nymph shuddered.

"How long must we pretend you love that human child?"

"Only until I win these ridiculous challenges and rid her from my kingdom. I cannot tell you how tedious it has been to seduce such a boring excuse for a girl. Now you, my pet know how to satisfy a man's hunger."

A hissing voice stunned Sarah, making her blink and turn away from the mirror.

"See how your king misses you? So sad really - you should just give up now and let the man fight alone. It's how he was meant to be - alone."

"Who are you, where are you hiding?" Sarah demanded. The voice only laughed and Sarah looked back at the vision.

Jareth was pulling the nymph into a harsh embrace and sucking her neck, running his hands over her body while the nymph sighed his name.

"This isn't real," Sarah said, not wanting to believe. The strains of a familiar song started playing. The song he had sung for her in her dream, the song that said he'd be there for her when the world fell down. And it was all a lie?

Jareth spun the nymph around the floor, moving in perfect harmony with the music. "Sarah is young and pretty. I could do worse, but she is just so naive. She thinks she won running my Labyrinth; I let her win. She wouldn't have been able to defeat me otherwise." The two dancers laughed and Jareth began kissing the nymph again.

Sarah thought back on their last encounter in the Labyrinth. He had been so lost, yet so proud. He would not have offered her himself if he did not value her intelligence, if he did not think she was worthy.

If he did not love her.

"This is not real," she called out more forcefully. "Jareth loves me and always will. More than winning these Challenges, he wants me safe. And that is real love." As Sarah said the words, she realized that she hadn't truly believed it until that moment. She'd been too afraid, acting like she didn't want to win because he would lose. But it was really that she was afraid to win and then learn he did not really love her enough to marry her. And that would have killed her because it would have all been a game to him.

She found herself in the Elders chambers and was slightly surprised to find Jareth there. She smiled at him but stayed where she was. Too much was at stake.

"Jareth, Sarah - we have come to our decision."


	18. Chapter 18

_Annie and Lithos sat at a small campfire. He watched her as she fought so hard not to shudder each time a goblin spoke to her, or a dwarf commented on her pointy teeth. Like they had room to talk, dwarves weren't known for their dental care. She sat staring into the fire, not moving. Off in the distance, goblins danced around a much bigger fire, singing and fighting and chasing chickens around the compound. She tried to stay far from them since they thought she a was 'pretty little gobby girl' and that was not something she wanted to explore in more detail. Thankfully the others seemed to steer clear of Lithos, and for that she was grateful._

"I apologize Antoinette," Lithos said softly. She looked up and her clear blue eyes, the one thing that had not changed about her, studied him.

"For what? Saving my miserable life?" She smirked, allowing a harsh laugh to spill out into the night air. "I've been a horrible friend."

"I don't think that, you've been trying to fight for what you thought was being taken from you. Sarah knows that you were a true friend to her."

"Well not just to Sarah, I've been nothing but horrible to you."

"Well, I think you've been a true friend to me as well. Yesterday you almost laughed at one of my jokes." Annie rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't think I know how to be a true friend, Lithos. Maybe that is why I'm starting to not care Jordana did this to me. Ugly inside, ugly outside, you know?"

"You find me ugly as well?" Again, he turned her words against her.

"No, you are - I guess acceptable for a goblin. I'm not a great judge of stuff like that, but you seem sort of cuddly."

Lithos laughed out loud. "My dear child, I have been called many things, but cuddly has never been one of them. When I was a boy, my mother told me that I would grow up to have the proud features of my father, who by the way is still quite handsome, Fae men most usually are." He froze as he realized he'd said too much.

"What are you saying?" Annie asked. "Your father was like Jareth and the rest of them? Are you part Fae?"

"I was as Jareth is now, a young handsome man. But I was also a young fool who let a mean spirited witch corrupt him. There is nothing to be done for it now but pray I can someday make things right again." In the distance Annie could hear complaints from some of the goblins that they missed the Goblin Kingdom. She tuned them out and looked into Lithos' eyes kindly.

"You weren't always a goblin?" Annie asked, an incredible sadness flowing into her at the thought. He hung his head and she could swear she saw the faint sheen of tears in his dark eyes.

"I was always a fool. I let Jordana convince me that I was not worthy of respect. That my own father would never respect me, and eventually I turned on him and his wife. I helped her imprison them in their own magic. And then - Jordana decided that I would be more use to her as this," he gestured to himself.

"Father had planned to make me his heir, and Jordana would not allow that. She'd already made certain that our older sister would not want the crown and I was just one more obstacle even though my mother was a kitchen maid."

"But Sarah's mother ran away on her own, didn't she?"

"Yes, she ran from the arranged marriage, but she would never have had to run away in the first place if Jordana had not brought the prophecy to my father's attention. All that studying in the Dark Goddess' libraries, learning how to curse her own people. She wasn't always dark, but somewhere along the way, Jordana decided that she deserved more than being third in line to the Above Ground. And she fell in lust with Jareth, who would not notice her if his life depended on it."

"Then what happened?" Annie asked gently.

"And then I found the letter naming me heir not long after Jordana had imprisoned my father. And when I confronted her, she laughed. The next thing I knew I was as you see me before you and she locked herself up in that damned library so none could touch her. So again, I apologize for cursing you the same way, dear Antoinette. But I could not let your spirit die. I have been the cause of so much death." He hung his head and Annie stared at him.

She moved over to where he sat and placed a hand on his knee. He looked at it in surprise, but said nothing.

"Lithos, you're more of a friend to me than I've been to Sarah. We can't let Jordana destroy her, we just can't."

"Don't worry little one, plans are in motion. And if you are brave enough, you may yet help make things right."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The elders stared at Jareth, then at Sarah saying nothing. Jareth started to mutter but Darius' glare made him stop.

"We have come to our first ruling. While you both had similar Challenges, and you both eventually came to the correct conclusion, the Lady Sarah never wavered in her commitment to King Jareth. The first point goes to her. Sarah, please approach us for your prize."

Sarah wanted to ask Jareth just how much he wavered in his commitment, but now was not the time. She knelt before the three old wizards and waited.

"Your first gift is this ring. It will protect you when you need it the most, but only you will know when that will be - do not use it in haste, child, or it will lose its power."

A delicate gold ring was placed on her finger. It glowed with an otherworldly light and Sarah's whole body turned the same aura of gold. She closed her eyes and let the magic infuse into her soul. Rising a foot off the ground, she floated bathed in light for a few moments before gently settling back on the dirt floor.

"What happened?" Sarah asked gently, feeling like she'd been kissed on the forehead by someone familiar. Someone she had thought lost to her.

"The ring has bonded with you and can only come off your finger if you will it so. It will protect you when you need it most, remember that."

"Thank you," Sarah said, staring at her new gift.

"As for you, since you have lost the first Challenge, one of your powers is forfeit." Darius told Jareth. "You will give up your shapeshifting power until the Challenges are complete. So no more harassing young human boys that dare flirt with your beloved. You'll have to behave like a grown man for awhile."

Sarah made a sound suspiciously like a laugh and Jareth shot her an irritated look. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, flashing her new ring.

"May I escort the fair Sarah back to the Above Ground safely?" Jareth asked the Elders in a smooth voice that made Sarah shiver.

"By all means, help the girl celebrate. But then you must prepare for the next Challenge in one week's time. We shall see if the girl's luck holds."

"I too wish to see what new surprises Sarah has in store for us," Jareth said, bowing to the Elders. He took Sarah's hand and kissed it, holding her gaze as his tongue lingered on her upturned palm. He was pleased to see her falter before nodding.

"Go in peace," Darius said solemnly.

Back in Sarah's room, Lydia was waiting. She smiled approvingly when she saw Sarah's gift and said she would have the staff make Sarah's favorite dishes for dinner to celebrate. She sat in the plush corner chair and picked up a magazine, glancing through it.

"Ah, more photos of me. I don't know if I remember this one, hmm..."

Jareth glared at his sister who pretended to be oblivious to his scrutiny. Lydia asked Sarah about school, about new friends.

"Have you met any cute boys?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Just one, his name is Allen and he's been pretty nice to me," Sarah said innocently, not looking at Jareth.

"Hmm, you must bring him to dinner one evening," Lydia said, trying not to laugh as Jareth fumed.

"She must not," Jareth said, folding his arms across his chest.

Lydia and Sarah met each others' eyes and started laughing. Lydia stood up and stretched. "I shall start the staff on dinner preparations. Sarah, if my brother proves too tiresome as company, send him back to the Under Ground and he can entertain our brothers."

Jareth's sister bowed smartly to him and closed the door behind her. Instantly he had her in his arms and was kissing her hungrily. She met each kiss with one of her own until they were both panting and moaning each others' name. Her fingers entangled in his wild hair, pulling him closer to her eager lips.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered between kisses, "I love you, I never let myself believe you could love me, but you do, don't you?"

"Of course, impertinent child," Jareth answered, groaning as her fingers massaged his scalp. He would promise her anything if only she'd keep that delightful torment going, her touch filled him with a blissful insanity he was only now starting to trust as her love for him.

"I will fight whatever monsters come for us," Sarah promised, breathing the words into his mouth. He shuddered as her warm breath caressed him.

"I will never let the monsters touch you, Sarah. I would die first," Jareth whispered back, biting her lower lip and smirking in that oh so infuriating way when she moaned his name again. "I also will never let foolish mortal boys who are afraid of owls touch you."

"You mean Allen? He's just a nice boy, Jareth. Being friendly, that's all," Sarah soothed him.

"Being overbearing and pushy, you mean," Jareth's eyes flashed fire. Sarah leaned back in his safe embrace and smiled. He glared down at her as she seemed to enjoy his discomfort.

"Hmm, seems like you don't want him acting too much like a certain Goblin King I know and love," she giggled and he tickled her, laughing as she shrieked for mercy.

"You are mine, Sarah Williams, you declared it yourself today in the Challenge, did you not?" He sounded so imperious and regal she almost started laughing again then sobered suddenly.

"Jareth, just what happened with your Challenge?"

"Whatever do you mean, Precious? I chose your love over my own pride did I not?"

"I'm not sure - what exactly went on with your test?" Her eyes watched as he serenely stared back at her.

"Nothing I thought could be true. You were merely sitting on the front porch of this house with that - boy. He asked for your favor and you of course turned him down."

"Right away, did I? Not much of a challenge if I so quickly declared my love for you," she said knowingly. He glared at her for a moment then shrugged, still holding her close to his heart.

"I may have thought you were getting somewhat too chummy with the boy. It may have irked me."

"Irked you? As in thoughts of punishment? Of not wanting me anymore?" The tone was light but the question was valid. Her emerald eyes searched his face for signs of his mistrust of her love.

"Never. Just because I almost wished you both to the Bog does not mean that I believed you untrue to me."

"The Bog? You were seriously going to banish me to the Bog?" Her eyes flashed fire and she moved to get away from him. His grip tightened.

"As I said, I thought on it and realized that you would never betray me."

"Oh really? And why is that, oh wise and wonderful Goblin King?" Sarah's voice had an edge of ice to it. This was not to be tolerated. He pulled her to him again and kissed her like a man starving for her touch, his grip on her relaxed long enough to lift her into his arms and carry her to the oversized chair in the corner. Her muffled cry of protest quickly turned to moans for more of his touch and she began gliding her hand beneath his shirt, feeling her way over his heated skin until he broke off the kiss, gasping.

"Sarah, you undo me," Jareth said humbly. "My heart is no longer my own and my will is soon to follow. Never doubt my love for you."

"Then never again doubt my love for you, not even for a moment," she growled back at him, kissing him again like she was the predator and he the prey. He let her take the lead for long endless minutes until he knew they were reaching a place Sarah was not yet ready for. Though it killed him, he drew back looking into her glazed eyes with a certain satisfaction.

"Dinner will be served soon," Sarah said, catching her breath. "Will you stay for that?"

He gave her a quick kiss and held her tightly to him before helping her off the chair.

"Yes, my love, I will most certainly stay."


	19. Chapter 19

_A dark robed figure stood silent in a vast magical library staring in disbelief. One of her mirrors had shown her the child princess and the Goblin King. The figure had been gloating, thinking that the girl would of course lose the first Challenge and Jareth would be mocking her as only he could. She had been looking forward to seeing the girl's tears and Jareth's cruelty. But the scene shown before her was one of passion and promises, and the witch grew angrier with each kiss the two lovers exchanged..._

**_"Sarah, you undo me," Jareth was saying to the girl. "My heart is no longer my own and my will is soon to follow. Never doubt my love for you."_**

**_"Then never again doubt my love for you, not even for a moment," she demanded_****_, before kissing him with more passion a young girl should know how to use. The two slid hands over each other, groaning endearments, breathing heavily. It was too much to believe and the robed figured clenched her fists, watching._**

**_"Dinner will be served soon," the little witch said, "Will you stay for that?"_**

**_He gave her a quick kiss and held her tightly to him before helping her off the chair._**

**_"Yes, my love, I will most certainly stay."_**

_Jordana watched them both through her mirror, seething with fury. She wished to tear the lovers apart to send each into their own personal hell. How dare the child enchant her Jareth so? How dare he be stupid enough to fall for whatever spell the girl had cast? _

_Jordana cursed the fact that she could not physically leave the library, by her own acceptance of the rules. One could pledge their loyalty to Carman and be allowed inside, but once there, there one would remain until the prophecy on the chamber door was solved. Jordana knew the answer to that riddle - she was a princess of light and she would rule over Jareth and obtain all the powers Carman had locked away before her imprisonment. Being prisoner in the library was a small price to pay although one Jordana had planned for in advance._

_She had turned Lithos into a goblin using Carman's power, to have a magical connection to the outside world, but it was an unbalanced magic. With each new incantation, storms would rage in the Above Ground and Jordana's abuse of the magic drained her limited energy. Every sacrificed fool from the Under Ground killed a bit of the lower kingdom's magic, causing flooding and fires there. But Jordana did not care, hers was a greater goal and that simpleton brother of hers would help her win everything and then she'd have all the power to rebuild everything the way she desired, all would bend to her will._

_Lithos had no clue that if he were to but refuse her, and risk his own supposed death at her hands, his spell would be broken and he would again be human. Jordana well knew that she had no real power of her own anymore, she'd given it in fair trade to Carman for the honor of using the library. All power now flowed from the library magic, and as long as she could hold fear over the ones she drained, their spirit was hers to break. The blonde girl had been harder to transform, as she did not really believe in magic until the transformation was complete. But her hate for Jareth had been real enough and Jordana could use hate. Hate had always served her well._

__She paced past the many mirrors that Carman's magic had created for her. She paid no heed to the Goblin colonies she had sent those two little fools to, or the Under Ground Dark Woods where Aberdon still searched nightly for her hiding spot. She would not think of how Aberdon had claimed to be her friend so many years ago, begging her to see him as more. She had no time for such trivial matters. She must send a message to the girl, one that would not be misinterpreted.__

__Draining the last of her latest sacrifice, she searched her mirrors for her next victim. Over the oceans to a well kept house she found a young male child sitting in his crib, throwing a stuffed bear in the air and laughing. A woman came into the room and smiled.__

**__"Toby, sweetie, we have a lot of errands to run today so let's get you ready and we'll go meet Daddy for lunch at his office."__**

__Hmm, Jordana thought to herself. The young witch's brother. Perfect.__

__JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS__

Dinner was going perfectly. Lydia entertained Sarah with stories of Jareth as a young prince, learning the Goblin Kingdom's many surprises for the first time. One in particular had made Sarah laugh uncontrollably until Jareth had slid his foot up her leg under the table, causing her to choke on her drink.

"Are you all right, Sarah?" He asked the question with concern, but his eyes were dangerous. She gave him a quick glare then turned back to Lydia.

"So let me get this straight, Jareth got turned around in his own Labyrinth and walked right into the Bog? How did he end up not smelling like moldy cheese?"

"Ah Sarah, that is the secret of the Labyrinth, one I thought you had learned on your quest there?" Lydia's brown eyes sparkled and Sarah thought carefully, twisting her lips in a half smirk as they tried to come up with the answer. Jareth had to restrain himself from kissing that smile off her lovely face.

"Perhaps it was because I am master of my world, something you both should be more respectful of, I believe?" Jareth hinted darkly, his foot perilously close to Sarah's leg again. Under the table, Sarah smacked it away and he pretended to be offended. He grabbed her hand and stroked Sarah's palm with a light touch, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Um, no - no I don't quite think that is it," Lydia said pretending to consider. She was pointedly ignoring the drama being played out under her dining room table. Sarah thought back over her run through the Labyrinth, and all the surprises she had encountered, all the advice she had been given. She smiled as she remembered meeting Hoggle for the first time and it came to her.

"You mean, not taking things for granted?" At Lydia's nod, Sarah thought more on it. "So if you believe that you will smell bad forever for falling in the Bog, you will - but if you know that it's just a trick, you won't?" She sat back in her chair and smiled, pleased with herself.

"Lydia, don't be filling her head with too much nonsense about my realm not having enough magic to keep my subjects in line," Jareth warned, but he was smiling.

"Don't worry, Jareth," Sarah said, taking his hand off her thigh, "I think glitter and eye makeup can be very intimidating on a grown man."

Lydia and Sarah made eye contact and immediately dissolved into giggles. And after a moment of shocked indignation, Jareth's laughter was loudest of them all.

__JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS__

Aberdon rode deeper into the Dark Woods, heedless of the many eyes he could feel upon him. Jordana had taken Annie here and here the child had died. A strong current of bitterness rolled over the King of Phookas. He had tried to befriend Annie, tried to show her that his world could be a place of beauty, that Sarah could be happy here. And all he'd done was to drive her into the clutches of Jordana.

Smarthy, his aide rode alongside him. The Phooka was grumbling about the weather, his head shifted into that of a goat. Shape shifting goblins were a few levels higher than the type Jareth ruled over, much smarter and much more human looking, but they were still goblins. Cranky and short sighted much of the time. In the Above Ground, they appeared as cute ponies. Humans would get on their backs and be taken for a wild ride across the plains for hours before being dumped in the mud, or worse, depending on the mood of their goblin tormentor. But they were loyal to their king and good friends.

"I don't know what you're thinking Abby, leading us back here. The witch is long gone, I can't smell her poison in the air."

"She must have left some trail, something that can lead us to her," Aberdon said, frowning at the vultures that soared high above them, waiting. He wondered what he would do if he ever did find her, his heart would never be whole again once he destroyed his oldest friend.

"She's too smart for that," Kaleth, his other aide said, shaking his wolf's head. "She's somewhere even the Elders cannot go."

"I will not let Annie's death be for nothing," Aberdon said almost to himself. "We will keep searching until we find Jordana."

Kaleth sniffed the air, and his head changed into a human male's. In this form, he seemed around 25 years old. His red eyes rimmed in black now the only thing that showed him to be more than human. "She's getting ready to use the spells again, I can taste it."

"Where? Near Sarah?" Aberdon demanded.

"No - across the miles, over the sea. But I feel Sarah there as well, how is that possible?"

Aberdon thought quickly, what could be of use to Jordana over the ocean? The answer came in the vision of a young baby being placed into a car seat. Aberdon cursed in Norwegian, using some of his grandfather's favorite obscenities.

"Come, Sarah's brother has need of us, do we have any Phooka near the boy?" Aberdon called back to the men, galloping towards the High Court.

"A few miles north by last report, they were on their way home," Kaleth shouted back, ducking under dark branches that seemed to follow them.

"Good, we'll have them protect the boy until Jareth can be warned."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Karen Irene Williams was not a patient woman on the best days. And the traffic jam she'd just gotten absorbed into was enough to make her scream in frustration. She glanced into the rear view mirror at her sleeping son and softly grinned at him. He was clutching that old bear Sarah had given him, he never let anyone take it from him. It made her miss Sarah a little, and she was happily surprised at that. They were becoming a real family, finally.

Gentle rain started hitting the windshield and she shook her head, glancing up at darkening clouds.

"Great, now it's raining, I'll never get to Robert's office in time to surprise him for lunch. Hmm, I've never noticed that exit before, looks like it might actually get us to the office a few minutes faster." She pulled off the expressway and sped up. After she'd gotten on the ramp, it magically disappeared as if it had never been there, and Karen's car headed rapidly toward the large lake nearby.

"Well, Toby, we might get to see Daddy after all before our errands," Karen said, peering through the windshield. The rains had worsened rather quickly and she was having a harder time seeing the road in front of her. If she didn't know better, she'd swear that there was no road at all, only sloping hills of grass. Had she run off the road somewhere?

Lightning flashed and hit the ground directly next to Karen's car. Panicking, she swerved away from the light, skidding towards the cold black waters of the lake. Hitting the brakes, the car wildly spun out of control, still heading towards the water.

She called out to no one, "Please, help us."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Aberdon appeared at the dinner table, startling everyone. Jareth was on his feet at once.

"Jordana?" he demanded, throwing his napkin on the table.

"She's attacking young Toby and his mother, we must hurry."

"Toby," Sarah's face turned white and Lydia rushed to her side to keep her from running at Aberdon. "Let go of me, I have to go to them!" She broke free and started to move toward Aberdon.

Jareth grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look at him. "I will protect him and you will stay here." Leaving her no room to argue, he kissed her once, hard then disappeared with his brother in a flash of lightning. It took Lydia a moment to realize that Sarah was no longer in the room either.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming," she muttered to no on in particular.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

The downpour was heavy and unexpected, making it impossible for Sarah to see more than a few inches in front of her as she landed heavily on the lakeshore. Jareth and Aberdon were flying above her, not noticing her on the ground.

"Jareth, can you see them?" Sarah screamed into the wind, but he could not hear her. Sobbing she looked around and froze as Karen's car came rushing towards her. Sarah tried to get out of the way but her foot would not move. Looking down, she saw that it was stuck in a hole. She frantically tried pulling it out but the winds were too strong, she couldn't breathe.

In fear she raised her hands above her head, and her magic took hold. A large burst of light raced into the sky, blinding Aberdon briefly. Looking down, he was amazed to see Sarah had come through the portal with them. He called out to his brother, pointing downward. It took Jareth seconds to realize Sarah was directly in the path of the car. He called upon the water sprites in the lake to rise up and lift the car over Sarah. Within moments five sprites rushed up and created a solid ramp of ice. The car hit the ramp and sailed over Sarah in a perfect arc with Aberdon and Jareth hanging on, guiding the car far from the water.

Karen could vaguely make out shapes of people, that couldn't be right? They were moving on top of the car and for a moment, she swore she saw Sarah in front of her car. Dizzy from the ice ramp, Karen passed out.

The winds howled in protest and Jareth raised him arms calling out to the storm. His eyes were glowing bright golden fire as were Aberdon's. Together they created a bubble of light surrounding the car.

"Sarah, shield yourself," Jareth called out to her. She crouched down, protecting herself as the light exploded around them, amplified like giant waves of power cascading over the lake and surrounding miles. The sky turned bright orange, furious and screaming.

Jareth and Aberdon fought back, pushing Jordana's power back onto herself. Sarah could see they were weakening. She glanced at her ring, was now the time to use it?

_Not yet_, a voice called. _Not yet time for the ring Sarah._ _Control your light instead - make it work for you._

Sarah didn't understand, but she concentrated on her magical light, letting it grow within her until she was shining, her body aglow with power. Jareth saw and called her name, but she could not answer him. Her Fae powers were blossoming and she flung her head back as the next bit of magic claimed her. The light around her pushed up into the heavens, blending with the magic of the two Fae kings. After a final shriek from the orange winds, all was silent.

Sarah fell to the ground in exhaustion and Jareth was immediately at her side. He looked over at Aberdon.

"Get the two back home safely, I'll see to Sarah." Not waiting for an answer, Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms and disappeared.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Karen woke slowly and sat up, amazed to see the sun shining. She looked behind her and saw Toby fast asleep in his car seat. They were in their own driveway and a quick glance at her watch showed lunch was long over. She held on to her head, wondering what had happened.

"I must have fallen asleep. Funny thing to dream about, almost running over Sarah!" She stretched, then got out of the car to get Toby out of his seat.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for Daddy to come home to tell him our news," Karen smiled, patting her stomach lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

_Jareth flew Sarah to his chambers in the old Irish mansion, sending word to Lydia to meet him there. She raced up the stairs, past the door to Sarah's rooms to another hidden staircase at the back of the house. She sent word to her parents of Jordana's latest attack and hoped they would know what to do._

_The girl was so still, lying on Jareth's bed, for an awful moment Lydia thought her no longer breathing. Then Sarah groaned in pain. Jareth took Sarah's hand and stared at her, willing her to wake up and be all right. The look on his face was pain and revenge. Lydia hoped that he would not revert to the almost evil man he'd become since Jordana started her attacks on the kingdoms Under Ground. He was not moving, not speaking._

"How was she hurt?" Lydia asked softly. "Magic?"

Jareth swallowed and tried to compose himself before answering his sister. Too many conflicting emotions flew at him at once. Finally he spoke in a low growl.

"She used her own power to help save the woman and Toby. I know not how she knew to do it, but it has hurt her." He gently brushed hair off of Sarah's face, his face hard. "Any thought of her winning further Challenges will not bear speaking of. She will not be forced to face Jordana directly, look what it's done to her."

Jareth quickly told Lydia what had happened at the lake, as Lydia put up a privacy screen and gently pushed Jareth to the other side. He started to protest, but she gave him a look that would not accept argument. He sat down in one of his gilded chairs and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Jareth, be of use and go grab Sarah's nightgown and robe from her room. I'll have Welna run a hot bath for the girl." She gently pulled Sarah's wet shoes off, frowning when she saw the bruise on one of her feet. Welna appeared in the room with a steaming hot tub, scented in lavender. She was Lydia's height now since she was not in her library and so could help get Sarah into the hot water. Sarah groaned and Welna spoke soothing words to her in Gaelic.

Jareth burst back into the room with the clothes and stared at the sight of his Sarah in **his** room, in a tub of hot water. As furious as he was with her, his mouth went dry and Lydia had to grab the clothing and push him out of the room. Men were not really helpful in these situations.

"Go talk with Father and Mother, be of some help to the girl. Welna and I will tend to her," Lydia ordered, pushing him out of his own room. Jareth cursed under his breath and teleported back to the High Court.

Lydia and Welna quickly dressed Sarah in a warm nightgown and settled her into Jareth's large bed. Lydia half wondered why Jareth hadn't taken Sarah to her own rooms but decided she really didn't want the answer to that question. She had never seen her brother so protective of anyone, and hoped that he would have his future with Sarah as his queen. She brought out his better qualities while accepting him as he was. Lydia hadn't thought it possible for anyone to do that, least of all this young girl with the emerald eyes.

"Jareth," Sarah sighed in her sleep. Welna and Lydia exchanged a glance.

"Just as impetuous as her mother," Welna nodded grimly.

"Yes, and just as brave. You know, Abilena always thought she was the weak one in the family, but when she knew that her daughter was fated to fight Jordana, she made sure Sarah had a copy of the book of legends so that Jareth would find his way to her when she came of age." Lydia lost herself in memory as she tended Sarah's sore bruises with healing lotions. "She trusted him to protect her child, knowing she wouldn't be there."

"Visions are tricky beasts, milady - who was to say the child would wish the boy away?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. Jerath and Sarah have been fated from the beginning. They just had to come to the conclusion on their own. So much innuendo and half truths surrounding their fates. Sometimes I think we depend too much on prophecy, it keeps us from simply coming to a decision and standing behind it."

"He's probably none too happy she ran off and disobeyed his orders to stay here," Welna noted, as the tub faded from the room.

"He's most likely furious and will bring the house down around our heads with his imperious bellows," Lydia agreed, pushing the privacy screen back to its place in the large walk in closet.

"Shall I stay with her until King Jerath returns, I'm a bit nervous for her," Welna asked.

"We both shall stay, if I leave I'll be pacing downstairs waiting for her to awaken," Lydia admitted wryly.

"How much trouble am I in?" a small voice from the bed asked. They turned to see Sarah's pale face watching them. Lydia smiled gently.

"No more than usual, love. Try to get some sleep, you'll need your strength for when my brother returns to have your pretty head on a platter."

"I did magic, Lydia, real magic - and it wasn't the ring. I mean, someone spoke to me, someone familiar. It was like, having a guardian angel," Sarah said softly.

"You are coming into your powers, apart from the Challenges. It is to be expected. The powers you get from the tests are powers you would need to be a good Fae ruler, the powers you are coming into on your own, are to help you find your place in our world. Sleep now, child."

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to relax. Half of her wanted to have Jareth with her and the other half dreaded the argument she knew was to follow. Well, that had been the way of things between them for so long, she would not worry about it. He loved her enough to not send her to the Bog, that must mean something.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jordana kicked an ancient Greek urn out of her way, shattering it to pieces. Jareth himself had gone to save the useless humans and at the end of the battle, Sarah herself had been there, using powers Jordana could not understand. Sarah was only half Fae and Jordana had the entire library of Carman at her disposal. It was not to be believed.

She opened yet another of the large dusty books, searching for anything that would help her. She was too weak to do anything now, but soon, she would be strong enough to see her plans come to fruition. She wondered why the sacrifices were not re-energizing her as quickly as they had before, why it took so much longer to recover when she attacked. There must be an answer in one of the books and she would find it.

She sent word to Lithos to be ready for her next order, she knew the second Challenge would most likely test Sarah's ability to rule the Goblin Kingdom. He was to make certain he and the pathetic human he had with him was part of that test. And they were to try to kill Sarah outright, the time for games was over - the time for respecting the rules of the Challenges was over. Jordana's insanity was nearly complete, the libraries had almost destroyed any of the girl she had once been.

She would rule Jareth, and she _**would** _see the _princess_ Sarah destroyed. One way or another.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth had never been so furious in his life. Sarah could have been killed, what had the girl been thinking? Watching her fall to the ground had been like a physical blow to the heart, he had never known such pain existed. He only half heard his parents tell him that the Elders were debating protection for Sarah's family.

"Debate? What is this talk of debate? Jordana purposely baits Sarah to destroy her and we debate? There must be protection for the Champion's family."

"And then what?" Corbin asked, frustrated. "Do we then extend that same protection to every mortal Sarah knows? While we are in the middle of an upcoming battle with Jordana?"

"Sarah will have nothing if her brother dies," Jareth said, in an anguished voice. "You have seen how she has raced to protect him. She would never focus on the Challenges or the fight with Jordana. She would crumble and we would lose her."

Alyssa held up a hand and walked over to her son. Her silver eyes searched his face for long moments.

"You are in love with the child," she said, simply.

"I - yes," he admitted.

"Have you told her so?" At his nod, Alyssa looked at her husband. "Sarah's immediate family will be protected for the greater good. They are a part of what makes Sarah who she is and therefore a large part of the magic she will be able to obtain. Their deaths would greatly diminish Sarah's power - more importantly, it would break her heart. I will not let anything, or anyone," she glanced at Jareth, "be the cause of that pain."

"I see," Corbin said, regarding his wife. She had never once defended a mortal. Sarah had powers no one could overcome if the High Queen herself vowed to protect her.

"Go to her Jerath, keep her safe for us." Jerath impulsively hugged his mother for the first time in years. Hugging him back for a moment, she pushed him away.

"Save it for your Sarah," she said, with a small grin.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah was sitting up in bed, wondering about the last six months of her life. She'd been called back to the Underground, found Jareth, lost Annie, and become a princess. And she had no idea what the future held for her. Would he be angry with her that she'd gone to help save Toby. And she had helped, she knew she had - she didn't think that Jerath and Aberdon would have been able to survive much more of whatever that storm was.

"Waiting on me, precious?" Jareth had silently entered the room and had been watching her.

"Why am I in this room? Lydia said mine were right below these?" She watched him move gracefully to a chair near the bed and stare at her intently.

"You are in my room because I willed it so, you have need of a keeper and that shall be me."

"A keeper? Seriously? You didn't expect me to stay behind when Toby needed me did you? I thought you knew me better than that," Sarah said, slightly irritated.

"And I thought you knew me well enough to listen when a command is given. Do you realize that you could have been killed, that nothing Aberdon or I did would have been able to protect you from that death?"

"Toby is my family," she said, sitting up more.

"Toby is safe, my mother has ordered it so, and her magic rivals Carman's. Do you see how we all do our best to protect you, protect your family? If another attack occurs on your loved ones, my mother risks her very life to protect them. Can you not see how important you are?"

"I - well I'll thank your mother," Sarah said, humbled. But Jareth was not done speaking.

"You are the most obstinate, head strong girl I have ever seen in my very long life. Do you have any inkling of the trouble you could have caused coming along with us? Of the fact that I had to call in favors from water sprites and let me tell you that will never be lived down. Never mind that you are exceedingly lucky your pretty little head didn't end up crushed on a rock or drowned in that lake or hit by a car! You have no idea what it was for me to see you helpless in the path of that vehicle and all you can say is you'll thank my mother?"

"I had every right to be there and help. And I did help - you know I did. Can your pride not handle the fact that I won't always need you to save me? That maybe I can save myself? Have you forgotten that I've already won the first Challenge? When I win the other two, you'll just have to stand back and let me face Jordana myself."

"You will do no such thing!" Jareth's shout was heard two floors below. Lydia glanced up at the ceiling but stayed in her chair reading her magazine.

"I will do whatever I have to do to keep my family safe - Fae and human."

"There will be no more talk of Challenges - you shall forfeit and I shall face Jordana alone - the way it should have always been."

"How dare you?" Sarah's color was coming back and she went to jump out of the bed. Jareth moved faster and pinned her beneath him, eyes blazing.

"How dare I what? Pledge my life to protect your own? Keep you from sacrificing yourself out of pride? Do you have no mercy for me, Sarah? No pity for the man before you dying at the thought of losing you to forces you have no chance of defeating on your own?"

"I helped you save Toby," Sarah muttered, struggling beneath him. Her nightgown opened at the top, flashing a hint of breast. Jareth's eyes darkened and he moved up to her ear to whisper.

"You are more than you know, but you are not enough to destroy her. I will not allow you to fight battles meant for me to win."

"You have no power over me," Sarah said stubbornly.

"Oh but I do, Sarah - more than you want to admit right now - but I most definitely," he moved his hips above her own making her gasp, "have power over you."

"You think you can just come in here and seduce me into seeing things your way?" Sarah said, struggling again to get free. His answer was to lower his head and claim her mouth, pushing past her lips with his tongue. Demanding and insistent, hard and unyielding, the kiss took from Sarah yet gave back so much more. Her body arched upward towards her king and he hissed as she tore her mouth away to bite his chest.

"You are mine and I will not lose you to her," Jareth panted as she ripped his shirt open, flicking her tongue over his nipple. His eyes closed and before she knew it, her nightgown was torn from her body, his lips descending on her breasts.

"Jareth," she screamed as he licked and tormented her, her nails raking down his back. He was going to take her, her mind screamed. She pulled him closer, biting his ear and she moved beneath him, wanting every part of him she could get.

"I love you Sarah," he groaned. A knock at the door interupted them and Jareth bit back his scream of frustration.

"Not now," he yelled at the door.

"Sorry," Lydia said, amusement in her voice. "It's time for Sarah to see the healer, he's come a long way and by the way she's groaning in there, I think he needs to see her now."

Sarah burst into giggles earning her a glare from her beloved.

"Get off me, Jareth, I need to see the healer," she stage whispered loudly. He gave her a gentle kiss and reluctantly got up to go into the closet for a new shirt. Lydia came in with the healer and Sarah quickly put her nightgown back on, and threw the robe over it, extremely embarrassed.

"Your nightgown seems to have ripped," Lydia said helpfully as she entered. "Problems with rats? I know Jerath doesn't keep the place that tidy."

"No rats," Jareth called from the closet. "One extremely rude sister though."

"Ah," Lydia said, watching the healer examine Sarah. "Then all is as it should be."


	21. Chapter 21

_Annie and Lithos slowly opened up more to each other over the next few days, sharing stories of their childhoods and how they always had felt like outsiders. When word of Jordana's attack reached the goblin colony, Annie was more determined than ever to do what she could to stop the witch. Lithos told her that open defiance meant certain death, and he was willing to suffer that fate to save those who Jordana would see hurt, but there would be no way in hell he'd allow Annie to be part of that. Annie didn't know why, but her heart hurt a little at thinking him gone._

Annie watched a group of goblin children running around playing with a large leather ball. They were laughing and jumping on each other with no cares in the world. She wondered what it would feel like to be that free, to not wonder if she was loved. She tried remembering her childhood, to see if she could bring back any happy memories of that time. All she remembered was her father dying and her mother acting like it was the best thing to ever happen to her. Six years old and no more Daddy, hit by a drunk driver. She'd just started first grade and met Sarah who was sad that she had lost her mom that summer. It was like fate and Annie latched on to Sarah as the years went by, never thinking that maybe Sarah needed a friend too.

Annie thought back on all the men who started coming around, pinching her butt when her mom wasn't in the room, smelling like cheap beer and cigarettes. Watching her as she came home from school, or Sarah's house. They were always around and she'd run to her room and wish her door had a lock on it. She wondered if her mother even knew she was gone.

_Children shouldn't be raised like that,_ she thought sadly. _Children should be loved._

She didn't hear Lithos come up behind her, so intent was she on watching the children playing.

"You find the game interesting?" Lithos asked, making Annie jump. He smiled in apology and sat on a tree stump behind her.

"They aren't any different from normal children are they?" she asked, then bit her lip. "Sorry, I meant human children. I'm still doing it, aren't I?"

"You are opening your mind to other realities, Antoinette. It takes some time to mature."

"So says the man who stole the last blueberry pancake off my plate this morning."

"You were arguing with Magda about the right way to burn food."

"She doesn't know how to cook - I keep telling you all to just not let her near open flames."

"Would you rather do the cooking?" Lithos gave her a sly grin.

"Oh no, you're not tricking me that easily - feeding 300 hungry goblins each meal can't be easy. Oh. Well maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her. I guess." She kicked a pebble, watching it bounce away into the trees.

"Very mature - see? Even Sarah would approve, I'm sure." He grinned at her and she could not help smiling back sadly.

"I really miss her, Lithos. I was so wrong to blame her for wanting to protect the ones she loved here. I thought that if she loved other people, she wouldn't need me at all. And I thought if I could just pretend none of you were real, then Sarah would come to think that way too and leave with me. I used her to make myself feel like I was special, like I use everyone. My mother was right, I really am worthless."

"Stop that right now," Lithos stood up and looked almost angry. "You are far from useless. You are smart, loyal, and stubborn. All qualities I happen to admire in a female." He became quiet, like he'd overstepped an invisible boundary. If Annie could still have blushed, she was sure she would be bright red.

"Thanks, Lithos." She turned and placed a hand over his and smiled. "You're pretty admirable yourself. For a cranky goblin prince." He rolled his eyes and the two friends, still holding hands, continued watching the children play.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Lydia and Jareth waited downstairs in the library for word on Sarah. The ancient physician had kicked them both out of Jareth's room for their bickering and they had found their way downstairs before, as the doctor warned, he kicked them there himself.

"She's looking better, Jerath. More color in her cheeks, your room must agree with her," Lydia said idly as she gazed out a window.

"You knew exactly what was going on in there and you deliberately called the healer to stop me," Jareth growled, gesturing wildly with his hands. Lydia bit back a laugh, the poor boy always let his hands dance around when he was upset.

"Did I? I thought I called the healer to examine Sarah after her little adventure with you. You didn't exactly bring her back the way she left." Lydia turned and looked at him as if he were a small child breaking toys on purpose.

"I did not _**wish** _her to come with us, she has a mind of her own," he defended himself, also a bit like a child.

"I'm surprised you realize that, the way you yelled at her. I've learned that she's stronger than she looks Jerath. You'd be wise to remember that, she's hardly a child." She started walking towards the kitchen to plan the evening's meal, Jareth following like a stubborn mule.

"She's a child in so many ways," he muttered. "She could have been killed."

"Sounds like she may have helped save everyone - protective magic usually doesn't arrive until much later in a Fae's development and here she is, fighting off Jordana's storms like she was born to it." Lydia entered the kitchen and ignored him as he flung himself into a chair.

Jareth frowned and tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at the ceiling. Lydia came and sat near him, leveling her eyes at her stubborn brother.

"Jareth, all of creation can see that you love the girl. She's brave, impulsive and very loyal to those she loves. Just like you if you must know." She held up a hand, warning him not to interupt her.

"But if you do not let her come into her powers and face all that she can become, you are putting her into a prison. And I get the impression that Sarah is not one to be a caged bird, no matter how lovely the cage is gilded."

"I would die without her, Lydia," the admission came with some difficulty. "I find myself held captive by my love for her."

"Then you must trust that love Jareth. Sarah was born for this fight, we both know it - but only if she is allowed to grow into her destiny. You cannot shield her from what she is to become. You hurt her more with your fear than with your love, remember that."

Jareth thought about what his sister said for a few minutes as she consulted with the chef. Had he been stopping Sarah from developing her powers because he was afraid she'd use them against Jordana without his aid? He was not used to this, the constant ache when he was not in her arms. The loneliness he felt whenever she was not in the same room. Life without Sarah would not be life, but he could not deny her the chance to find her way in the world.

A housekeeping fairy came into the kitchen and bowed showing off her low cut dress. Lydia rolled her eyes and waited.

"The healer would see you both now, upstairs in King Jareth's chambers." She curtsied, smiling at Jareth who barely seemed to notice her standing there._ My how times had changed_, Lydia thought to herself.

Running upstairs, the two siblings raced to Sarah. The healer was outside Jareth's door, holding up a hand to stop them from entering.

"The girl is sleeping, and needs her rest. You will let her have it," he said primly, seeming to glance at Jareth for a heartbeat longer than necessary.

"I need no permission to go into my own chambers, old man," Jareth said imperiously. Lydia smacked him on the back of his head and turned toward the healer.

"Is she well, Uncle?"

Their father's brother, Prince Herbert, famed healer of the Fae nodded slowly. "She is strong and the changes coming over her are also strong. Her Fae blood is quickly dominating her human half. I can only surmise that she used her magic in a time of trauma?" At Jareth's nod, the old man nodded again.

"You will see a few physical changes to her, nothing drastic, but to other Fae...well, she will be quite noticeable. Her time of Choosing is quickly approaching and I trust a suitable mate has been arranged?"

"Time of Choosing, are you certain?" Jareth asked, surprised.

"It is my job to know such things. Again, has a suitable match been found for the girl?"

"I would think my parents would have told you all about it," Jareth said pointedly.

"I have been told this is the Champion of the Labyrinth, she seems quite young for such an achievement. She must be quite special."

"She is, more than you could realize." Jareth did not bother to hide the intense love and pride he felt for her.

"Have you claimed the girl?"

"Not the way you are asking, no." Jareth was getting a bit frustrated. Why couldn't the man just let him in to see Sarah?

Again, he looked at Jareth for a moment longer than necessary. "To be bonded at such a young age may be troubling for the girl if she is not fully committed to you. Casual dalliances with a potential life mate is not unheard of, but it does cheapen the ceremony a bit. And if the bond is not true, it will destroy her. I trust she is being treated with honor and respect. She must be made aware of the consequences for, well, knowing you a bit better." He coughed and Lydia looked as though she wanted to start laughing. Perfect.

"Of course," Jareth agreed hastily, cursing under his breath. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to see for myself how Sarah fares." And he went into his room before the other two Fae could protest.

"I can see he hasn't changed much," the old man grumbled. Lydia laughed softly and led her uncle downstairs for tea and conversation.

"Actually Uncle, he seems to have changed a great deal now that Sarah has returned to him."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth entered the darkened room and looked at Sarah closely. She was beautiful as always, her dark hair framing her pale face in the moonlight. She was perfection. What changes could possibly make her any more beautiful? He absently brushed hair back from her face and smiled._ My headstrong Sarah_, he thought fondly.

"Jareth," she asked hazily, opening her eyes. Jareth's breath caught in his throat. Her green eyes now held a deep glow, burning from within like emerald fire. Humans would not notice it, they were blind to such things after all - but even humans would sense her changed. Fae on the other hand - well, they would see her as the Champion she had been born to be and the princess she had always been. They would see proof of the unleashed reserves of power his Sarah was generating and they would respect her as a rightful royal. Other Fae males would come near, waiting to see if Sarah accepted Jareth's formal proposal of marriage at the time of Choosing. He frowned, would she be pleased by the attention?

"Hello my infuriating love, my uncle tells me you need your rest." Jareth sat on a chair next to the bed and stared at her.

"Your uncle? Hmm, explains the way he kept calling you an irresponsible ninny." She yawned, stretching and Jareth saw with some mild annoyance that she was in a perfectly intact nightgown.

"Yes, well - he seems to think you are quite special. I'm inclined to agree with the old fool. Sarah, we must speak."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Another yawn, followed by her arms reaching out to him. "Hold me, Jareth."

Jareth needed no further invitation, he quickly slid under the covers with Sarah and held her to him gently. He kissed her lightly, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. She closed those glorius Fae eyes and slid her tongue into his mouth, moaning as he kissed her with a bit more passion. Breaking away, he looked at her again.

"Open your eyes, my Sarah. Just for a moment." She did as he asked and was slightly surprised at the look of pride on his face.

"Did something happen? You seem different," Sarah said, stretching next to him, loving the feel of him next to her in his bed. She could get used to this.

"You're different, my love. Did my uncle explain anything of your changes to you?"

"He said I was becoming more Fae - I don't feel more Fae. I feel more like myself than I ever have before, is that what he meant?" Sarah's luminous eyes searched his face for answers and he willed himself not to kiss her again. He had to make her understand.

"Sarah, you're going to be much more Fae, you're going to be a full blooded Fae. I don't quite understand it yet, and I'm sure there is a prophecy somewhere gloating about the whole situation, but you are coming into your powers early. Your eyes show the beginning of the change."

"Because of what happened with Toby and Karen?" Sarah frowned.

"Partly, and also partly because of our, well - the way we almost," he stopped, looking up at the ceiling. "I never thought to have this discussion at any point in my life. I find it a bit difficult."

"Well, just tell me. You've never had a problem talking before," she grinned, running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and fell under her spell, kissing her again slowly, enjoying the way she molded her body to his. He ended the kiss, groaning. She would not make this easy.

"Sarah, you must listen to the rest. If you are becoming fully Fae soon, there will be a time of Choosing."

"Choosing what?"

"Well, choosing a mate, actually."

"I thought I had," she purred, reaching to kiss him again. He pulled back from her and bit his tongue as her hands started wandering.

"Sarah, please. There is more to it than that," he tried to explain. She grinned with predatory interest and hooked a leg over him.

"I would certainly hope so," she smirked and he held her hands above her head, staring into her magical gaze.

"You would have to choose your world - your life. To be Fae or to be human - if you bonded with me, chose me - you would choose to live as we do. Your life with your human world would end. You would lose your right to a life Above Ground with your human family."

"And if I chose to be human?" Sarah asked softly.

"Then you would live as a human and would never see any of us again. It's the way the rules are written. Sarah, you should not have come into your time of Choosing so early. You're so young and I cannot make the choice for you as much as I wish to do so. When the time comes, you will have to decide. If that means you walk away from the Challenges now, no one would blame you."

Sarah was completely silent, lost in thought. Jareth dared not speak, his eyes squeezed shut to spare himself the sight of her breaking his heart.

"If we finished what we started earlier - that would bond us?"

"In a normal situation, no - but if you are in your time - I'm sorry Sarah, we ask so much of you," he said in a low voice, eyes still shut. He felt her hand softly glide over his face, stopping at tears he hadn't realized he'd shed.

"I asked you once to never doubt my love for you, Jareth. Don't ask me to say that again." He opened his eyes warily.

"Sarah?"

"Whenever my time comes, whatever we face, we belong to each other. Everything else will have to sort itself out in time, that's what life is, right? Making choices and living with the consequences?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you obtuse, infuriating, probably insane Goblin King - my choice was made the first time we kissed. And it's never going to change. I love you Jareth, and I don't need a formal ceremony declaring that in order for it to be true. You're my choice, forever."

They fell asleep in each others arms, as the moon smiled down upon them.

Downstairs, Lydia paused in her sewing and glanced up at the ceiling, with a small grin.

"Good night, children."


	22. Chapter 22

_After a day home from school to recover fully, Sarah went back to study more of her history, otherwise known as Irish Mythology class. She realized that she instinctively knew more of the stories and Lydia explained that now that the change was occurring, Sarah was being let in to the collective Fae memories. No one could read another's mind without consent, but Fae could sense when another was near, or in trouble, or - as Jareth pointed out to Sarah - causing trouble. "So no going off without me on any rescue missions, young lady. I'll know of it." She'd given him an innocent look, ruined by giggles._

_Before he'd left, Sarah had asked him why he was thinking about fighting Jordana without her. He had looked at her in shock and walked over to her, stroking her hair lightly, marveling at her new ability to sense what he was thinking. The bond was still new, and would not be completely binding until she and Jareth took the vows at the Time of Choosing, but they had started sensing each others feelings and emotions. _

_He'd told her that he only wanted her safe, and she had told him that hiding her away wasn't going to save her if anything happened to him. She'd know how to defend herself. Then she had realized she had felt his thoughts, and wanted to test their new bond again. Jareth__ went into another room and thought of something, asking her to see if she could tell what it was. After a moment, she laughed. "Peaches? Seriously?" _

_Then they'd both started thinking about things they'd like to do to each other, which led to more kisses, more touches, and more promises. But he told her that they would not do more than that until they took the vows, she deserved that respect. Part of her was touched, but most of her was frustrated. _

"Sarah? You're back," Allen said happily as she walked into school. She could hear a low growl in her mind and rolled her eyes; Jareth was watching over her despite her claims that the school was safe. Allen noticed her eye roll and frowned.

"Something I said?"

"What? Oh - no, just remembering I have rehearsals later today." He walked alongside her, seeming to be debating something.

"Sarah, I know you don't really know me that well yet, but there is a dance coming up soon, you know for the end of the school year and all, and well, I was wondering..." Sarah could hear the growl getting a bit louder and sighed inwardly.

"Oh Allen, that's really sweet, but I'm dating someone." The growl turned into a purr and Sarah shook her head slightly._ Get out of my head, Jareth, you aren't supposed to be there without permission, remember?_

_**Telling me last night that I was your chosen mate gives me special permissions, love. And this way, I can keep you safe from the monsters.**_

"Oh, that guy, Jeremy?" Allen asked Sarah, oblivious to her internal conversation.

"Jareth, and yes, him." Sarah smiled to herself, remembering how she had fallen asleep in Jareth's arms the night before. Allen frowned again, but kept walking next to her down the hall.

_Allen isn't dangerous so you can just go back to your real job now, please._

_**There can be all sorts of dangerous, Sarah...young Allen looks a bit needy.**_

_Jareth, please. _A long suffering sigh seemed to float through Sarah's mind.**_ Fine, but I'll be nearby, so I hope your ill mannered suitor keeps his distance from you._**

"That's a nice ring," Allen said noticing it for the first time. Sarah blushed, remembering Jareth's kisses after she'd won it. She held it up and looked at it, feeling safe, like the ring was watching over her too. Ever since she'd started feeling her powers, she was more aware of things she'd taken for granted, more grateful of the love she received from the people who cared about her.

"Yes, it was a gift from Jareth's family. Sort of a welcome to the family, I guess." She looked at the ring and felt a warm surge of love from it. That was new, she thought, but nice.

"You make it sound like you're engaged. You're only sixteen."

"I'm aware of my age, Allen. Love doesn't always wait for you to grow up, you just have to trust that it'll still be there when you do."

"And you trust this guy to wait for you to grow up?"

"Why not? I'm willing to wait until he grows up," she said lightly, hoping Jareth was still listening.

"Well, don't buy the dress just yet. There are always other options when you're this young." At her glare, he stumbled over the next words. "I just think you're a little young to know who you want to spend the rest of your life with yet. And I still think I'll see you at the dance, Sarah."

"If you do, it'll be in Jareth's arms, Allen." She ran to her first class, ignoring Jareth's not so subtle laugh of victory in her head.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Later that evening, Lydia had news of the next Challenge. "It's a bit different from the last one. You will be tested on your leadership ability."

"Well I think I can handle that. What will I have to do?" Sarah asked, looking up from her history book.

"I can't give you details but you will have to think like a goblin." Lydia studied the embroidery she was working on closely, looking for mistakes.

"Isn't that counterproductive to leadership ability?" Sarah asked, smiling from an antique sofa embroidered in green and gold leaves.

"Some would say that," Lydia agreed. Sarah loved to hear Lydia's Irish brogue and wondered aloud why Jareth and his brothers sounded different.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get around to asking. Each of us have lived in different parts of the Fae world, finding our favorite spots. I suppose since I've lived Above Ground for a few hundred years, the brogue sort of crept up on me. Jareth's accent is from the generals he spent his childhood following around as a squire, learning fighting and mischief, Aberdon sounds Norwegian because spent many summers hunting with our grandfather, who was King of the Elves in that part of the world. Perhaps your own voice will take on a bit of the Irish in a few hundred years if you choose Ireland as your home."

"Few - hundred?" Sarah asked, putting down her book. Lydia smiled fondly.

"You're to be full blooded Fae, are ye not? Sort of goes with the job, you know." The brogue was more pronounced and Sarah smiled back at her.

"I guess I just never thought about it. How - how old is Jareth, anyway?"

"Hmm, if I'm remembering correctly, he is a little over 1900 years old. We age differently, around a hundred years for each of a human's. So in human years, he'd still be a teenager." Lydia answered, shrugging. "Guess that explains his childish behaviors a bit."

"Has he ever, been close to anyone? I mean, I know he was supposed to marry my mom, but did he ever love anyone?"

"Ah Sarah, he's been around for quite a long time and I won't lie - there have been a few that were close to his heart. But none owned it as you do, none ever will come close to being what you are to him. He's besotted, let me tell you. I never thought it possible for his heart to open as it's doing now."

"That means more to me than I thought possible, but I've been thinking about my parents. I mean Dad and Karen, and Toby. I'm going to lose them, aren't I?" Sarah was sadly holding the history book on her lap, tracing the cover's title with her finger. Lydia put down her work and came to sit next to her on the long sofa.

"None of us can know what fate has in store for us, even with prophecies and runes and such. We all have free will, Sarah, and that is what keeps life interesting, isn't it?"

"So I might see them again?" Sarah tried to keep the hope out of her voice, but Lydia could see the pain Sarah was feeling and held her hand in both of hers.

"It's not for me to say what will be, child. But I can tell you that if you truly let them go, you won't lose them."

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever Lydia," Sarah laughed, trying to understand.

"And that is what makes it true." Lydia nodded like she'd imparted great wisdom and hugged Sarah to her tightly. "We make our own fate, but if something is meant to be, it will be, and we have to trust in that. Jareth let you go, and you were meant to be with him, and here you are. Fate sometimes needs a little kick."

"Like a pushy Fae princess dragging someone to the Under Ground?" Sarah asked, grinning.

"Just so," Lydia agreed, smiling.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

The day of the next Challenge came with light rain and a strong steady wind. Sarah dressed warmly and waved goodbye to Lydia as Terrath drove her into the country. She was a bit surprised the Challenge was Above Ground, but she wasn't complaining. Ireland was a beautiful country and she wanted to memorize every part of it. She'd called home and told her Dad and Karen she missed them and loved them. They were a bit startled, but happy to hear Sarah was mellowing towards them more. She'd even sung an old Irish folk song Lydia had taught her to Toby. She tried not to think that she was losing time with them.

The streets and tall buildings of town quickly faded to rolling green hills with forests that seemed to guard them. Eventually, the paved streets turned into cobblestone roads and then dirt paths until they were in front of a mighty fortress, ancient and imposing. There were goblins everywhere, in the trees, on the boulders surrounding the fortress, surrounding Terrath's car. Sarah laughed, watching as the goblins stared at her through the window, excited.

Finally, the car stopped and she got out, looking around. Instantly, the three Elders were in front of her, hands clasped within their grey robes.

"We see a change in you, child." Darius said, gazing into her eyes. Sarah blushed and tried to remain calm.

"Yes, I've been told that I'm turning Fae pretty quickly."

Darius and his brothers pondered that for a moment. "The Challenge was originally made for you as a human contender. It would have been somewhat easy for a human Champion of the Labyrinth. But as you have matured into your Fae possibilities, so shall your test mature."

"Um, what exactly does that mean, sir?" Sarah asked.

"You will be given command of a small group of goblins, as will King Jareth. You will both be situated at opposite sides of the valley and have exactly three hours to capture the enemy's flag." He produced two large banners, one of gold with a large "J" embroidered in blue in the center. The other was silver with a large "S" in green. They handed Sarah her flag.

"Guard this well and prepare for your Challenge. You may choose ten goblins to aid you in your test." Sarah looked out over the hundreds of goblins and picked out the strongest ones she could find. She was almost finished when she saw a smaller female goblin staring at her. The female had beautiful blue eyes and Sarah teared up, remembering Annie. Those eyes were so like hers. She nodded to the goblin. "I choose you as well."

The female stared at Sarah like she'd seen a ghost, but nodded and ran to be with the other's on Sarah's team.

"Now, we go to King Jareth to give him his banner. Then the Challenge shall begin."


	23. Chapter 23

_Jordana read the law books again and smiled. Loopholes and trickery were becoming easier for her to find, as she desperately planned her victory. Using another spell, she left her body behind in the library and appeared to the Elders. She saw with some satisfaction that the girl was with them. _

"Elders of the Realm, I have come to declare intent for the Above Ground kingdoms and my betrothed, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom."

"Hardly your betrothed when he is pledged to me now," Sarah said evenly. Jordana gazed at the girl, contempt on her face.

"You foolish girl, I would kill you now in battle if you'd dare. Bring Jareth to me and we shall see who he chooses."

"King Jareth is on the other side of the valley and by the rules knows he may not come onto Sarah's land until the Challenge begins. Perhaps you should have gone to him with your 'intent' instead of delaying us here." Archer, one of the other two Elders spoke calmly and Sarah was slightly surprised to hear his voice sounded like music.

"Jordana, you know the rules," Darius said, arching a brow. "You must wait until the Challenges are complete to determine your opponent in the final battle."

"True," the witch agreed. "But I have also come to remind you of an old bylaw that states that as I have an interest in the outcome, I may monitor said Challenges. I ask for that right, to make certain the girl does not get additional help."

"_**I** _don't cheat, Jordana," Sarah said, eyeing her rival with a calmness that hid the turmoil in her mind. The woman was beautiful, and she knew it, and she wanted Jerath. Imperious with long red hair and golden eyes that narrowed as she turned to look at Sarah; someone who was born to be a queen. Sarah felt Jareth nearby but would not let him in her head. This wasn't his fight yet.

"Oh I would never accuse one so young of being less than honorable," Jordana purred, noticing the deep fire within Sarah's eyes for the first time. It seemed to disturb her for a moment but she only raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "I only wish to make certain that all of the rules are followed. You can understand my position."

"Your position? You tried to kill my family, you're a fine one to talk about following rules," Sarah said through gritted teeth. _**Sarah, is something amiss? **_Jareth's voice came urgently into her head and she sent back a message that she was simply anxious about the next Challenge. She hoped he would stay put while she had it out with her aunt.

"Jordana, you may watch from your library, but you may not interfere." Darius gave her a stern glare. "I trust you understand."

"Of course, Darius." The old man bristled as she used his given name, but only nodded at her agreement. Jordana glanced at the goblins Sarah had chosen and smirked as her eyes fell upon Annie. "I see you have another female on your team. I hope she doesn't become your downfall, there is so little trust between girls on a mission, after all."

"I'll deal with my own team, you just get ready to lose the final battle, Jordana. You do not belong here. You will not win against me or my king." Sarah's voice rose in anger and Jordana glared back for a moment before laughing.

"Your king, indeed. Child, he is no more yours than you are a rightful Fae ruler. You are the one who does not belong in this world and soon, you shall be destroyed."

"I'm not afraid to meet you face to face, you're the one hiding your body in a library somewhere," Sarah answered, shrugging. Inside she was trembling, but she would not let her aunt see weakness.

"Quite," Jordana said pleasantly. Annie felt something materialize in her pocket and saw it was a covered dart._ You will stab the child with this if she gets too close to Jareth's flag. But before you do, you will let her know who you really are. _Jordana's voice came across loud and clear in Annie's mind and she stiffened in fear as the urge to harm Sarah flowed through her. More evil magic. She needed to find Lithos.

_**Sarah, is Jordana there? **_

_She's leaving now Jareth, don't come to me yet; I don't want you to forfeit. I think that's what she's counting on, she thinks I'm an easy target and you'll come racing to save me._

**_I will kill her if she touches you._**

_Back at you, Goblin King._

The witch raised a hand in farewell and smiled, showing sharp teeth as she faded away into a foul smelling haze.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

"All right team, our goal is simple. We have to capture King Jareth's flag across the valley to win this Challenge." Sarah's voice was almost back to normal, but even goblins could hear a tinge of nervousness after the argument with Jordana. They introduced themselves to her one by one. The largest was Hobo, followed by Snark, Smite, Leom, Billim, Samer, Screech, and Caleb. The female didn't give a name, so Sarah knelt down to her and gently asked what to call her.

"Ann - I mean Alana," Annie stuttered.

"Well, Alana, we should start planning strategy." Sarah paced in front of her team, trying to concentrate on anything other than her aunt's threats. Or how beautiful she was, how did Jareth not find her appealing?

"Lady nervous," Screech said, his voice sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard. Sarah shuddered and took a deep breath.

"Just trying to think about the Challenge," she defended herself quickly.

"Lady should get King to bog that witch," Smite announced, nodding as he folded his arms across his chest.

"If Lady wins, she can bog her, herself," Hobo said, clapping his hands, almost making his floppy red hat fly off his large head.

"Or King can fill her underthings with mice," Billim offered, pushing bright white hair off of his face to look hopefully at Sarah.

"King Jareth is not going near her underthings," Sarah said harshly. "Now can we focus please? We need to think like Jareth, the rules say the flag must be in plain sight at eye level. So we need to put ours somewhere about here," she raised her hand to her eyes, frowning. "Maybe in a tree?"

"We like trees," Leom said, hopping onto a branch above Sarah's head. "Trees are good for hiding things."

"Maybe we hide witch's ring in tree," Snark said to Leom, who was reaching for a large red apple. The goblin reached too far and fell onto Screech. The two started fighting over the apple, which made the fruit pop into the air and hit Hobo in the head. Soon the male goblins were pulling apples off trees and throwing them around, hitting each other occasionally. Sarah tried to get their attention, but they were not listening. Annie decided to help a bit.

"If any of you want Magda to feed you later, then shut up and let the lady talk," she yelled. She curtsied to Sarah, who looked at her in shock.

"You certainly don't talk like a goblin," Sarah said.

"Um, well you know - girls are smarter than boys and all that," Annie said quickly, ducking her head. Sarah smiled at her.

"Sounds about right," Sarah laughed._** Hmm shouldn't you have been starting out to find my flag by now?**_ Jareth's voice came into her head, warm and seductive. Sarah shivered lightly.

_You aren't supposed to contact me during a Challenge_, she answered back.

_**According to who, exactly? I'm still on my own bit of land, or - am I? I may be closer than you think, I may be only moments away from you and that pretty flag of yours. And when I get it, I may just use it to tie you up and take you somewhere dark and very remote. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Precious?**_

_Get out of my head, Goblin King or you can count on sleeping alone for the next few centuries._

_**Ouch. As you wish, my love...until we meet at my victory tonight. **_

When she was certain Jareth wasn't listening, she told five goblins that they were going to be the offensive team.

"Who we offend, Lady?" Smite asked, "Can we offend the witch?"

"I meant we have two teams, the offensive team will go into Jareth's territory and search for the flag. The defensive team will guard our flag. Alana, you will be on that team, I think I trust you most so far."

"Thanks, um, Lady," Annie said, suddenly nervous. If she were too near Sarah, Jordana could use her to attack Sarah with her magic.

Sarah seemed to be thinking then glanced at the goblins. "You said you'd hide Jordana's ring. What ring?"

"Witch has ring links to bad magic," Smite said, looking at Sarah's hand. "You have good magic ring. You good witch now?"

"I'm not a witch, Smite," Sarah smiled. The goblins watched her ring glow softly.

"Ring likes you. You magic now," Hobo whispered. "Good witch."

Sarah shook her head, laughing, and drew a crude map on the ground of the valley. There were traps set up everywhere, but neither side was told where or what the traps were. She glanced up at her offensive team.

"You five will follow the river, watching for any signs of Jareth's team heading in our direction. Since the traps are most likely on the ground, you'll use the trees."

"Like monkeys?" Leom asked, excitedly. "Hey guys, we be monkeys now!" The goblins started running around, jumping onto trees.

"Focus!" Sarah said loudly. The five goblins ran off in the direction of Jareth's territory. An hour and a half later, there was no signal from them. A half hour after that, there was a shout of triumph from Jareth's goblins. A note appeared in thin air, drifting down to Sarah.

_**Dearest Sarah, since we have captured half of your team, they have decided to join ours. Watch for us, Precious - we're closer than you think.**_

"Okay, that first plan didn't work out the way I had planned. We're going to have to go into Jareth's territory and get that flag ourselves. One of us will have to stay here and guard our flag."

"I'll do it," Annie said hopefully. Sarah nodded, "Sounds good. The rest of you, follow me."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jordana watched through her mirror as Jareth expertly captured half of the girl's team. He would win this Challenge without trouble and Sarah would not get her second gift. If things went according to plan, she would be dead.

She sent a clear orange bubble floating from the library, past the gateways to the hidden goblin colony, down to where Annie stood alone. The bubble popped over Annie's head and she started coughing. Her eyes took on an orange glow and she took the dart out of her pocket and looked at it, resolved. She would find the girl, and kill her.

Annie's inner voice fought the urge, she couldn't hurt Sarah. A sharp pain lanced through her body with a strong command to find Sarah, to stab her dead. Following the dark path into deeper woods, Annie choked back tears. She had no choice, she would have to kill her best friend.

_I'm so sorry, Sarah._

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah crept through the silent woods, trying not to jump at every sound as the sun started setting. They only had an hour. Where would that banner be, anyway? It was bright gold and would have to be at eye level. You'd think it would be pretty obvious, she wondered aloud.

"What obvious?" Caleb whispered.

"It's obvious we're lost," Sarah whispered back at him. "Do you even see the fortress from here?"

"Fortress lost too?" Snark whispered loudly. "Fortress!" he screamed. Sarah tried to quiet him.

"Snark, stop that!" she yelled then put a hand over her mouth. "We're doomed."

Snark ran ahead far from the others. Soon there was a loud scream, then nothing. The other goblins stared at each other, then at Sarah.

"Snark gone bye bye," Caleb sad, eyes wide.

"Wonderful," Sarah said, kicking a fallen log. Wincing in pain, she jumped on one foot. The goblins laughed, thinking it was a game.

"Dance, magic dance!" Hobo yelled happily, running away from the group. "I'm coming Snark!"

"He's not coming back, is he?" Sarah asked herself. She thought she saw a dark shadow watching her and grimaced. Jareth must have sent a goblin for her. Well, at least her flag was safe back at her hideout.

"Caleb, carefully go up into the trees and see if you can see Jareth's flag anywhere," Sarah said quietly. He raced up a tree and quickly disappeared.

"Ah mud bath," Sarah heard him shout in glee, then nothing. She tripped over a large branch and as she came up, she thought she heard someone walking closer to her.

"Jareth, if that's you, you aren't scaring me," she said bravely. She looked at Leom, "Looks like it's just you and me, pal."

"Yay, we win?"

"Not yet - look I see something gold, but it's about as high as my waist - that's not fair, is it?" She went closer and slid on some mud just as a dart narrowly missed her head. "What the -" she cried as she and Leom fell through a large hole in the ground. Her mysterious stalker also fell, clutching something sharp. Slashing movements came close to Sarah as she slid down a long muddy underground path, like a water slide filled with sludge. Her attacker would come close then fall back as a quick turn pushed Sarah further through the mud.

Finally Sarah landed in a large muddy lake. She could see a large opening above her with stars shining. A large piece of cloth was lowered and Jareth's voice floated down to her, amused.

"Care for a ride up, my lady?" When she looked closer at the fabric, she almost screamed with frustration - it was her banner. Jareth had won.

She grabbed the banner and pulled herself up. Jareth immediately wrapped her in the banner and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Wait - what are you doing?" Sarah asked wildly.

"I told you I'd tie you up and take you somewhere dark, didn't I?" he purred, disappearing into the dark.

Down below, Annie wept at the fact she'd almost killed Sarah. Pulling the dart in front of her, she screamed and plunged it into her own heart. Falling to the ground, she disappeared in a blast of green mist.


	24. Chapter 24

_The three Elders regarded the body floating in front of them, deep in debate. Jordana had interfered in the fate of a mortal, a grave crime in most situations, but the witch always seemed to twist the laws to her advantage. And the mortal had chosen her own path, after all. Free will was a double edged sword in the best of situations._

_"She is dead by her own hand, a crime against nature," Melodius said gravely. _

_"Ah, but her sacrifice was for love," his brother Archer answered, still staring at the girl. "Hers was a good soul."_

"_She chose to follow the Dark One, she could not be trusted," Melodius said harshly. "She was rash and selfish."_

"_I disagree, brother," Archer said, watching the girl. "I've seen into her past, and into her possible future. She's been abused in many ways. Compassion is the answer."_

_Darius didn't answer; he merely watched the goblin girl and meditated. Jordana had changed the rules, but could not the Elders change them back? Melodius glanced at him, waiting. Finally the eldest brother spoke slowly, thinking aloud._

"_The girl chose Jordana out of fear, not disloyalty. She did not fully comprehend. And her love for the Champion was stronger than Jordana's magic. We shall give Sarah the choice, and see where fate takes us…"_

Jareth held Sarah close to him as they transported to a room between the Above Ground and the Under Ground. His sanctuary for when the Goblins became too obtrusive, or when he'd found a female he wished to seduce. She looked around and saw a completely black space - she could see Jareth clearly but the room wasn't so much dark as it was - black, nothing in it - no walls, no floor, just a large black nothingness.

"How exactly did you get my flag?" Sarah asked suspiciously. "I had a guard watching it."

"There was no guard when I found your banner, love. I admit to being a little surprised at that."

"Well, I guess goblins aren't the best at military strategy," she grumbled, unwrapping the banner from her muddy clothes. "Yuck, I'm a mess, I really need a bath."

"Ah, one of the reasons I brought you here," he said silkily, as a steaming bathtub of hot water appeared in front of them. "You may undress now."

"Excuse me, what? I'm not undressing in front of you," she stammered. Jareth raised an elegant brow and shrugged, staring at her in a way that made her feel exposed.

"I've seen you nude before, dearest - and you are as you say - a mess." Sarah blushed as she remembered how close they'd come to consummating their relationship in Jareth's bedroom.

"I don't care, I'm not stripping in front of you and that is final," she said, stomping her foot. He smiled and came closer to her, reaching for her by the waist and pulling her into a close embrace. Kissing her again was like breathing after being dead for centuries. His lips commanded that she answer his need for her and she moaned as his hands moved expertly under her shirt, removing her bra and flinging it aside.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sarah smiled as she leaned back in his embrace. He pulled her shirt off hungrily and stared at her, eyes glowing.

"Helping you with your bath, it's the least I can do seeing how dirty our games have made you." He lifted her up and dumped her into the tub. Sputtering, she glared at him.

"My pants are still on, Jareth," she yelled as she came up for air.

"Are they? Hmm, seems silly in a bath," he murmured, removing his clothes. In spite of herself, she watched as his black silk poet's shirt was removed, exposing hard muscle and a hint of golden hair on his chest drifting downward under the waistband of his too tight pants. It was like watching a cobra's dance, all seduction and heat. Sarah tried looking away but knew she was lost.

He smirked, not meeting her eyes and removed his leather pants slowly, savoring the fact that her eyes followed each deliberate movement. She noticed too late that underwear was not high on the king's list of priorities that morning and dunked her head under the bubbles, furious with herself for watching when she should have been complaining.

_Complaining about what?_ the traitorous little voice inside her head laughed,_ the fact that you didn't undress him yourself? _Before she could think of an answer, Jareth was in the water with her, pulling her close to him.

"I can take a bath by myself," she argued weakly and his hands found the zipper of her jeans. Her hands moved over his, unzipping them quickly and he bit back a laugh as she yanked them off and threw them out of the tub. He reached for soap and she could feel each movement behind her, the proof of his arousal pushing into her behind. Her breathing became a bit more erratic, her thoughts tumbling over themselves in a heap of lust.

"As can I," he said agreeably. "But as we are both quite filthy from our last test, it seems logical we should use this time wisely. I myself welcome the chance to remove the grime from your very alluring form." His soapy hands skimmed down her arms, causing shivers. "Besides, I am the victor, am I not? And I demand a prize from my most worthy opponent."

"A bath?" Sarah laughed nervously, relishing his hands lightly washing mud off of her shoulders, her neck, beneath her breasts. She signed and leaned back, not noticing those same hands removing her underwear until it was thrown hastily from the tub. Her squeal of protest was halted by him expertly spinning her around to face him. He looked into her eyes for a moment before pulling her body closer to straddle his as he kissed her once again. He would show her the mysteries of the universe, he would claim her as his queen and teach her the meaning of forever.

"A kiss," he whispered. "From you - it's more than any perceived victory on the battlefield." He sucked her wet throat, lightly biting the racing pulse under her skin. "Sarah, my love, you are perfection and my equal in every way, you are light and magic and things I never believed in until our first kiss." His voice became low, dangerous, filled with darkness and sex. "You are mine for all of time, my love. Let me show you how I long for you."

Sarah reached for the soap and smiled. "You seem pretty dirty as well, my king. Shall I not scrub you clean?" Her hands settled on his chest, making small circles around his nipples, pausing to pinch one and grin at the darkening of his amazing eyes. He made a move to grab her again, but she laughed, shaking her head. Moving out of his reach to grab a wash cloth, she began to rub his upper thighs, coming perilously close to his throbbing need. Each time she came near it, her eyes watched his expression grow hungrier and more alive. He was truly hers forever.

"Sarah, I die for your touch, please," Jareth begged, reaching for her. She held onto him tightly and wrapped her legs around him, lowering her mouth to his with a passion that amazed them both.

Kisses began and ended only to begin again, each more intense than the last. Each touch from her innocent fingers sent fires of passion through the Goblin King, until he was her willing slave. His hands found their way into her long, wet hair and held her to him as he came closer to claiming her in every way. The promise he had made to her to not take her as his own seemingly forgotten in the magic of her kiss, he delighted in the way her body responded to his, pushing them both forward to completion.

Sarah wondered if he would claim her finally. He'd said he wouldn't until the vows, but he was here, so close and so incredibly sexy and he was hers. Her mind filled with possibilities and promises of what was to come.

"Excuse us," a calm voice came out of the darkness. "We wish to congratulate King Jareth on his victory." Sarah dove under the bubbles again as the three Elders materialized in front of them, watching them with a seemingly innocent regard.

"Sarah was doing a fine job of that before you came here," Jareth retorted and Sarah started laughing out of embarrassment. Jareth sent her a mild glare before turning back to the ancient guardians of their world. He froze for a second as her hand timidly stroked his thigh under the water. Coughing once, he glared at the Elders.

"Well you have congratulated me, is there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, there is - do you both wish to discuss it in your current state of undress?" Sarah started giggling again and Jareth sighed.

"Let us dress and we will gladly appear before you as soon as we do," Jareth said with a warning look at his beloved who was reaching for him again beneath the water.

"Of course, we look forward to our next meeting," Darius said brightly. The three men bowed and disappeared back into the darkness. Once gone, Jareth started tickling Sarah until she was kissing him longingly again for long endless minutes.

"You will be severely punished for your wandering hands, Precious," he promised as said hands settled on his lower back. Her touch kept going lower until she was pulling him to her, gasping as she felt him rub against her fiercely. He moaned and bit her throat again lightly making her sigh. She kissed him again softly, with a tenderness that nearly his undoing.

"I love you, Jareth," she said, smiling into his mouth. He kissed her once more and waved a hand making the tub disappear and fully clothing them both in matching black shirts and pants. She looked down at herself, grinning.

"I love you as well, my beautiful Sarah," he said, holding out a hand. Taking it, Sarah felt herself once more transported through space and time, safe in her Jareth's loving embrace.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Lithos came back from one of his patrols to find Annie gone. He searched the goblin colony, asking everyone if they'd seen her. Hobo wanted to know who Annie was and Lithos struggled to remain calm.

"The girl who was travelling with me, have you seen her?"

"Oh, the pretty gobby girl - she was with the Lady," Hobo said, grinning. Smite nodded in agreement.

"Lady?" Lithos had been away for the last day on patrol and had not known of the Challenge. Why hadn't Jordana mentioned it to him?

"Yep," the other goblin said, "she was a guard for Lady's flag."

"She was with Sarah? The Lady?" Lithos was getting a bad feeling about this. He had to find Annie and make sure all was well.

"Was, yes. Gone now." Smite went back to chasing chickens and Lithos tried to remain calm.

"Hobo - where did Annie go?" Hobo shrugged and got distracted by Leom who had just thrown another apple at his head. He ran off leaving Lithos fuming at the lack of information given.

"Oh my sweet Antoinette," he said to himself. "Please be safe and come back to me."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth and Sarah entered the Elders' chambers and waited for them to make an appearance.

"Typical," Jareth muttered, holding Sarah's hand tightly, "They can pop in unannounced in my private sanctuary but can't be expected to keep an appointment in their own." Sarah squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You just want to hear them say you've won the Challenge so you can get your prize," she teased. The look he gave her made her blush and he held her to him, rubbing her back gently.

"I've won my prize, dearest Sarah as long as you are mine," he murmured low in her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed. All was well.

"Welcome to our chamber, King Jareth and Princess Sarah," Darius said, appearing out of nowhere. Sarah jumped and Jareth cursed under his breath. Would no one let them have a moment's peace?

"We congratulate you on your win, your Highness. Your prize is you may choose the final Challenge. Think carefully on it and give us your choice in one day's time. As for you, Princess - for losing the Challenge you were meant to not earn a second gift. However - Jordana interfered in your Challenge and so you have a choice to make."

"Jordana came near Sarah?" Jareth bellowed, making Sarah flinch. The elders were unaffected.

"Not directly - and therefore your win is still valid," Archer said helpfully.

"I care not for the validity of my win - tell me of Jordana's trickery," Jareth seethed.

"It is better if we show you both, this way please."

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other in confusion but followed the old men down a long corridor until they were materialized into a pale blue room. There was a bed in the center with a goblin lying there, unmoving.

"Oh it's Alana - the goblin who was helping me. She's dead?" Sarah asked sadly.

"She is," Darius affirmed. "But her name was not Alana. She was an agent for Jordana sent to kill you. She very nearly did in the mud tunnels." Sarah remembered her mysterious stalker and the feeling she'd been in danger. This little goblin had tried hurting her?

"She was so nice," Sarah said, "I can't believe she would do this."

"Jordana has warped many in her path," Jareth said carefully. "She will no doubt try again."

"Perhaps," Archer agreed. "But Sarah has a decision to make now. Sarah - will you forgive the goblin for her misdeed?"

"She's dead, she can't hurt me now." Sarah paused. "How would my forgiveness matter?"

Melodius frowned. "Compassion does not end at death, child. Life does not always allow for timely forgiveness."

"I suppose you're right," Sarah agreed. "She seemed so nice with eyes like Annie. I guess I wanted her to be, I don't know. A friend."

"Would you forgive the goblin if it meant she would live again?" Darius asked.

"Live again?" Jareth growled. "So she can try to kill Sarah again? Impossible."

"With all due respect, Jareth - it is not your decision," Archer said calmly. Sarah stared at the young goblin, trying to piece it all together. Sarah had wished Toby away and had disrespected Jareth and the Labyrinth and made many bad decisions in her life. She'd been unfair to her father and Karen, had complained about housework and responsibilities. She'd almost thrown away the chance to honor her mother's sacrifices on her behalf due to her own pride.

"I forgive her," Sarah said simply. Darius and the others nodded.

"The girl has suffered enough, remember that," Darius said to Jareth. "Jordana has punished her in mind and body and Sarah's forgiveness is the resolution. She will not be punished further. Is that understood?"

"If Sarah wills it so, I am bound to agree," Jareth said calmly, hoping Sarah knew what she was doing. The Elders nodded and circled around the still body on the bed, chanting and singing in a language Sarah could not understand. It was music and magic and light all wrapped together and she felt her ring glow with the power of it.

The goblin's body rose off the bed, shining with a bright blue light, spinning gently as she was stood upright a few feet above the marble floor. Sarah watched in amazement as the body shifted, seeming to grow taller, thinner. Her dark black hair fell out, being replaced by bright blonde tresses scented like roses. The goblin's face grew more human, more familiar and then a burst of blue light blinded everyone in the room.

Sarah looked at the girl lying on the bed, not believing her eyes. Jareth stood nearby silently as Sarah brushed golden hair from the sleeping girl's face.

"Annie?" Sarah breathed, tears overflowing. The girl opened her eyes.

"Sarah?" Annie sat up quickly and Sarah hugged her best friend to her tightly.

Jareth would deny it later, but it was said his eyes shone brightly with a tear of his own at the sight of the two girls reunited.


	25. Chapter 25

_Jordana paced in her library, waiting for word of the girl's death. Where was Annie, had she killed the girl slowly? The anticipation was unbearable. She looked into one of her many mirrors, searching for the goblin but could not see her. Instead, she saw a vision of Sarah and Jareth lying in a steaming bathtub together. They were touching each other, doing things to each other, declaring **love** to each other. Screaming, she opened a portal from the library to the goblin colony. She may not have been able to leave the library, but she could call someone to her to explain this madness._

Lithos wandered the colony, wondering what had happened while he was gone. Jordana had sent him away on some errand to find more sacrifices, but his heart was not in it, he was past the point of caring what happened to him. He would find Annie and keep her safe, then he would fight Jordana and die like the man he once was before his foolish pride destroyed his hopes for a father or a family. He suddenly felt a pull, like someone's hands were upon him and then found himself in Jordana's prison.

"What has happened to the girl?" she demanded still in her out of body form. Lithos idly remembered he had not seen Jordana's actual body in months. Not that he missed seeing his half sister in the flesh, but still - it was a bit unnerving to see a ghostly witch floating amongst her mirrors.

"Which girl?" Lithos asked, distracted by thoughts of his past life. Would Annie had found him attractive back then? Could they have had a life together? The thought of never seeing her again pained him more than he'd thought possible. Girl or goblin, she was everything he'd ever wanted.

"You're little goblin friend," Jordana asked in a voice too calm. "Where is Antoinette?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said, irritated. She watched him in slight surprise. He seemed more independent lately, as if she could no longer intimidate him. Well, she would change that. If he defied her too well, it would bring her to the attention of Carman, and all would be lost.

"I will find her and kill her outright if you are hiding her from me, brother," she snapped, watching his reaction.

"How do I know you haven't killed her already?" Lithos snapped back, waiting for death. Jordana glared at him, then pointed to a mirror showing Sarah and Jareth entering the chamber of the Elders, where even Carman's powerful magic could not reach.

"Sarah lives even now - even after I enchanted your precious Annie to kill her. Something must have happened to stop that from happening. You must know what that something is," Jordana said harshly.

"You are the all knowing witch, are you not? Find her yourself and kill me now. I'm tired of running from your magic Jordana, I'm through."

Jordana could feel her power over him fading, soon he'd know how weak she was and she'd have no choice but to turn her soul completely over to Carman. Once that happened, Jordana would no longer have control over anything. She would not let that happen.

"Oh are you really? Are you ready for death, dear brother? Well you shall have it soon enough, once the final challenge is announced. You yourself will be there to make certain my little niece is destroyed since I can't depend on Antoinette. Once that happens, Jareth will be sure to kill you himself. Annie's probably dead by Jareth's hands for daring touch his precious girl. How I will love to see his pain as Sarah is pulled apart into little pieces."

"As you will it, _dear sister_. But don't be surprised if Sarah has the last laugh after all." Jordana glared and sent him back to the colony without another word.

The time for mercy was over. Sarah would die, but so would Jareth. Jordana no longer had illusions of his lust for her, the little girl had bewitched him senseless. She would have to kill them both and raise an army against Corbin and Alyssa while they grieved for their eldest son. But now she needed rest. Her ghostly form faded and her body, deep in the furthest reaches of the library, twitched in pain as Carman's poisoned magic worked its' way deeper into her clouded mind.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Annie slept for hours, with Sarah at her side. Jareth had transported the three of them back to Sarah's room and told her to take as much time as she needed with Annie while he went back to the Under Ground. While most goblins were in limbo in the Goblin Kingdom, enough of them had been out making mischief above and below that he needed to help Corbin keep them in line. They were without a true ruler until the Challenges were completed and a few of them thought that meant they were free to do as they pleased throughout the kingdoms.

"It's raining again, I guess I'll never know if it's normal weather or my aunt trying to drown me," Sarah said wryly as clouds darkened the sky.

"She won't ever get close enough to harm you, Sarah. I'll die first."

"Lovely sentiment, but I need you alive," she retorted, kissing him goodbye.

"And if you need me, you need only to call, my love," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes briefly, savoring the feel of being safe within his arms.

"I will always need you, Jareth," she whispered back to him. "Come back to me soon." He smiled and disappeared through a doorway that hadn't existed moments before and Sarah smiled back, watching her love leave once again. She looked forward to the day that he would not have to leave her at all.

Lydia knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Is he gone? I don't want to witness any more tom foolery with the two of ye in my mother's house." She was smiling and Sarah laughed.

"He's gone, and Annie's here. It's been a strange day," Sarah's eyes filled with tears again, watching Annie sleep. What had happened to her? The elder Fae watched Sarah hold her friend's hand tightly as she watched the rain fall outside.

"So you've forgiven her for her treachery, have ye?" Lydia's question was curious, not rude, and Sarah smiled sadly.

"I was all she had, Lydia. I never understood it, but I should have - I'm a horrible friend."

"You're not," Annie stirred, yawning. "I'm the horrible one. I guess I'll have to go to prison now? Do Fae have prisons?"

"Aye, we do, but of our own making," Lydia said gently. "One must forgive oneself to finally be free of any prison."

"What does that mean? How can I forgive myself for almost killing Sarah? For trying to keep her from her family here? You should hate me for helping Jordana," Annie started sobbing. Sarah held her as she cried, letting all of the pain and self loathing wash out of her friend.

"Shh, Annie, it's all right. You're safe and you're not going anywhere. Lydia, I want her to stay here with me. Is that possible?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Well, you did extend forgiveness to her and her life is therefore in your hands. If you wish the girl to be your lady in waiting - it would be your right," Lydia said thinking it over for a moment. "Usually you'd need to petition your grandparents for the right, but given the situation you are on your own with such things."

"Grandparents?" Annie asked. Sarah smiled at her friend.

"Annie I have so much to talk with you about," she said hugging Annie again.

"I do too, oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot about Lithos! We have to help him," Annie said, frantic. Lydia looked at Annie as if she were insane.

"How would you know of Lithos - he died in the battle between Jordana and her parents."

"No - he didn't, he's under her spell - Jordana's, I mean. He's been trying to find a way to destroy her," Annie said almost shouting over a loud crack of thunder.

"Lithos," Sarah said the name aloud. "Lydia - that's the name the Elders used for the true heir. Is there another heir to my grandparents kingdom?"

"Aye, if he's really alive and your grandfather chose him, he would be first in line. But we have no way of knowing," Lydia started to say. Annie broke in angrily.

"He's alive, Jordana turned him into a goblin to spy for her. We have to rescue him, he's my friend." She paused, gathering strength. "And I'm never going to turn my back on a friend again. Not ever."

Lydia and Sarah exchanged a glance. "All right, Annie," Lydia soothed her. "We'll do what we can to help him. Why don't you tell us the whole story, if you're up to it and we'll take it from there. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," Annie agreed. "It seems like we all have a lot to talk about, don't we?" And she told them of her travels from the moment the pendant had whisked her away to Jordana's lair in the Underground all the way through stabbing herself in the heart with the poisoned dart. Sarah cried at that part, but Annie said she'd do it again if it meant saving her from Jordana.

Lydia and Annie explained who Lithos was and Lydia was surprised to learn that Lithos' father was to name him first in line. Lithos had been vain and self serving but he'd never been cruel. Jordana had used his weaknesses against him. Annie explained that he'd acted that way because he hadn't felt like he was welcomed by the rest of the family.

"Ah, Fae or human, we all fall prey to not communicating and using our own vanity as a shield," Lydia said when the conversation wound down. "I'll have to go to my parents with all of this and then we'll make our next move. But Annie - you are safe now, believe it. If you are sure you don't want to go home to your mother?"

"My mother doesn't miss me, I remind her too much of my dad. There is nothing for me there."

"Well then, that's it then. Annie will be your lady in waiting, Sarah. Now both of you get some rest and I'll be back with dinner trays. I'm thinking we should have a girl's night in right here and spend some more time getting to know each other. Now that Annie's part of our family and all." She smiled kindly at Annie.

"If that's all right with you, dear one?" Lydia asked. Annie flung herself at Lydia and hugged her tightly. After a moment, Lydia hugged back and grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she said brightly.

JSJSJSJSJS

Jareth walked the long hallway to his father's throne room ignoring serving girls who giggled at him as he passed. He really should put a stop to that sort of thing before Sarah became a permanent fixture around the Underground.

Walking into the throne room, he was mildly surprised to see Jamen back from his patrol so soon.

"So, brother you return to us. Not enough excitement Above Ground?" Jamen quipped.

"You've no idea," Jareth drawled. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the outer regions?"

"Teramin said he'd take the patrol, I'm heading off to settle some dispute between wood nymphs and dwarves. Why they can't just choose different forests to run amuck in is anyone's guess."

"Ah, life still goes on in spite of Jordana's meddling. I suppose we should be thankful her wrath hasn't affected everything here," Jareth said, shrugging.

"My son," Alyssa said, gliding into the room. "Congratulations on your victory. Did you cheat?" Jamen laughed and Jareth punched him in the arm, hard.

"No mother, I did not. I simply know more of military strategy than my beloved Sarah. She has other talents that more than make up for that flaw."

"I just bet she does," Jamen smirked, jumping out of the way before Jerath could punch him again. "No offense, brother, but the girl plays you like a fine violin."

"Now children," Alyssa held up her hands to ward off any further teasing. "We do have important matters to discuss. Jareth, I hear that the human girl is alive and well."

"Yes, after being foolish enough to trust Jordana. Sarah of course has forgiven the chit and made everything right again. I myself might not have been so lenient."

"Ah, and that is why you need Sarah," Alyssa nodded. "She will bring your baser instincts into line." She glared at Jamen who was about to say something.

"No more remarks from you or I might allow Jareth to bog you when the Goblin Kingdom is alive once more."

"Fine, you two are no fun anymore," Jamen grumbled. "I'm going to get some food before my long journey to the wood nymphs. They do wear me out so," he sighed.

Alyssa and Jareth rolled their eyes and watched him leave.

"Now Jareth, I've spoken with Lydia, there are a few things we did not know. Lithos is alive and living as a goblin. Jordana controls him and has for some time."

"How would I not know that, they are my goblins - I know them all. Each and every one of the twenty thousand little headaches that they are," Jareth sputtered.

"He's been with Jordana, you would not have sensed him if he stayed far enough away and did not make himself known. But Jareth - if he is alive, he has a right to claim his heritage. He may choose to become king of the Above Ground if this is all over. How will Sarah feel about that?"

"If I know my Sarah, she'll be relieved," Jareth admitted. "She's so young, Mother, and does not feel ready to rule such a large kingdom. Second in line would be fine for her, I'm certain. Besides, she'll still be Queen of the Goblins, will she not?"

"An illustrious title to be sure," Alyssa drawled, "but hardly the same. Be that as it may, if Lithos is still alive, we will need to find him before Jordana poisons him any further against us. We must be certain whose side he is on before we make any hasty decisions."

"If he is alive, I will find him, Mother. There is one more Challenge to be had in a week's time and then I will be free to face Jordana myself. She can't hide from me forever."

"Just stay safe, my son," Alyssa said. "No more rash decisions for you, you have Sarah to consider now and she loves you deeply, as do we all."

Jareth was touched. "You know my feelings for all of you as well, but I will do my best to live up to your faith in me." He bowed and went to see his father about the wayward goblins causing mischief in the absence of their king.


	26. Chapter 26

_While Jareth pondered the last Challenge and Sarah tended to Annie, Lithos searched the goblin colony for signs of Annie. He would not believe her dead, no matter what his fears told him. Because it would be his fault if she was gone, his fault that he couldn't have found a way to save her. And that was just unacceptable. If she was dead, then Lithos would find a way to die too, because really, what life did he have now anyway serving Jordana?_

Aberdon wandered into the High Court after yet another fruitless search in the Dark Woods. He was tired, irritable and as usual, feeling guilty about Annie's death. She'd been wrong to condemn his world without trying to see it for the beautiful place it could be, but he had only flirted and made jokes, then turned on her, seeming rude and detached. He had no name for the conflicting emotions he had about the girl, and now it was pointless to examine them. She was gone and he would never see her impertinent face again.

He walked into his mother's study, surprised to see her planning a banquet. She was deep in her work and did not notice him enter.

"Are we celebrating something?" he asked, not really caring. She looked up at her youngest child and smiled.

"Jareth and Sarah will have the final Challenge in a few days, as such they will have a banquet tonight to celebrate their efforts. It's tradition, and may I assume I will see you there?"

"I'm no good at parties," he said glumly and she smirked.

"Since when? You flirt almost as shamelessly as Jamen and you sing like an angel when you aren't tormenting your poor father with your tasteless humor. I shall expect to see you there."

"Of course," he sighed, pulling at his grey leather gloves. Annie would have looked beautiful in grey, he thought. He pushed the though aside and nodded obediently to his mother. When planning a party, she would not be denied.

"And who knows, there may be a few surprises for you there," she added mysteriously. "You should wear your dark grey ensemble I believe, you will look quite dashing."

She couldn't have known he was thinking of Annie in grey, it was just another of the cruel coincidences that haunted life. He excused himself to go find food and his bed and she wished him a good night.

"Sweet dreams my son," she added as he walked out the door. After he'd gone, she smiled to herself. Aberdon's world was about to become a bit more complicated, it would be interesting to see how he fared.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah started packing her bags and getting ready for the flight home. Since she could go to the Underground from anywhere, it didn't matter where she lived Above Ground. Annie however was unusually silent as she handed her clothes.

"Something on your mind, Annie? Are you not feeling well?" Sarah's green eyes studied her friend carefully. Annie could swear Sarah's eyes were glowing slightly, but it was probably a trick of the light.

"So we go back to the U.S. right? I guess Mom will have to let me back in the house." Sarah turned and looked at her, surprised.

"You are my lady in waiting, Annie. You already chose not to go back home, remember?" Annie was confused and her face showed it.

"But where will I go?" Lydia walked in at that moment and smiled.

"Silly girl, you'll be in Sarah's rooms at the High Court, it's where a lady in waiting would normally be found isn't it? And when Sarah comes to the Under Ground, she'll need your help for the banquets and such my mother is forever planning. Such as the one tonight if you must know."

"I get to live there? After everything I've done?" Annie looked like a lost little girl and Lydia pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I told you that you're a member of the family now. We don't send family away, understand?" Annie stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Good," Lydia said. "Now we have to find you a gown to wear to this evening's banquet. I think I have a few gowns in my closet we can start with. One thing about being an actress in the Above Ground - designers are constantly giving you things. I'm sure we'll find something wonderful for you, hmm maybe in dark grey."

"Thank you Lydia," Annie said as Sarah glanced up to smile at her two closest friends.

"Well I have finished packing most of this, thanks Annie. Now I have just enough time for a short prayer before Terrath drives me to school this morning. It's the last day of the year so it's a half day. I'll be back around noon and we can see what sort of dress Lydia's picked out for us both."

Later that day at school, she saw the signs for the end of year dance and wondered what it would be like to show up at a school dance with Jareth. All of the girls would most likely try to get his attention and she of course would have to slap them. Now that she thought about it, maybe it was a good idea she was going to the banquet in the Under Ground instead where they all knew who Jareth belonged to, or if they didn't, they would soon enough.

"Reconsidering the dance, Sarah?" Allen asked, appearing next to her. She smiled at him, he seemed nice enough and she hoped he'd find a nice girl who liked attention.

"Actually I have other plans this evening. Jareth's family is having a party, but I hope you have fun at the dance."

"I was thinking how strange it is that you've come to school all semester and talked about this guy, but I've never seen him. Is he someone you made up or something?"

"Made up? More like wished for, Allen. Have a good time at the dance." Sarah smiled at him and walked to her first class of the day.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

The night in the Under Ground was calm and clear, and all of the guests waited for Jareth to announce the final Challenge. He was a military man, trained for combat, but he was also a skilled manipulator. Most guests did not believe that the half human girl stood a chance, which was probably for the best as Jordana was just waiting for an excuse to fight Sarah without Jareth's protection.

Jareth, his brothers and Lydia stood near the large crystal staircase waiting for their parents to descend. Then Sarah and Annie would come down after them. Jareth would escort the two girls with his brothers following behind them into the grand ballroom. Lydia would walk between Teramin and Jamen. Aberdon would follow Jareth and Sarah to complete the family entrance.

Corbin and Alyssa came down first, dressed in red and gold. Alyssa kissed each one of her sons and then Lydia, happy to see all of her children together. The king and queen walked slowly into the ballroom, followed by Lydia and her escorts.

Jareth looked up expectantly as Sarah appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a pale ivory gown with her hair pulled back and covered in matching ivory flowers. She was exquisite. She slowly came down the stairs, gazing at Jareth the entire time. At the bottom of the stairs, he took her hand and kissed it, staring into her eyes.

"You are perfection," he said simply. They started in to the ballroom and Sarah turned to Aberdon.

"Will you please escort my lady in waiting into the ball? She doesn't know a lot of people and I know you'll watch over her."

"Of course," Aberdon said dutifully. He wondered just when Sarah would have had time to find a lady in waiting but glanced up at the top of the stairs and felt his heart stop. Silver heels led to long slim legs, and as he glanced at whoever this angel could be, Annie smiled down at him. She was dressed in a dark grey dress that perfectly complimented his own dress uniform. His brain stopped working as he could only stare at her like an idiot. Her long blonde hair was piled upon her head, decorated with light blue and grey flowers from his mother's garden. She was amazing and she was alive. She was here, and she was walking down the stairs.

At the foot of the crystal stairs, he took her hand and stared at her with his silver eyes. He fought an overwhelming urge to take her into his arms out of relief, then groaned inwardly. It was just shock that she was alive, nothing more, right? He couldn't feel this way about a mortal girl. She stared back, nervously smiling at him. She hoped she wouldn't start blushing again.

"You're alive," he said, trying to comprehend. "I have missed you," he added lamely. Would she laugh at him now?

"You have? I didn't think you'd want to see me - after everything I've done. I have a lot to tell you - if you want to hear about it," she said, uncertain. He took her hand and nodded, ignoring the pounding of his heart.

"I would be very interested indeed to hear how you've come back to me, I mean - all of us," he said quickly. Annie looked at him, curiously for a moment then took his arm. She seemed different, something about her eyes. They hid a faint glow and Aberdon was entranced.

"Fine then, let's go in," Annie grinned shyly.

Aberdon's mind swirled in joy and confusion. He'd thought himself fond of Jordana when they were younger, but it was nothing like what he was feeling now. He wasn't sure he liked feeling this off center, especially for a mortal child who was so easily swayed by dark magic.

Still, as he passed a long mirror next to the ballroom entrance, he glanced at himself and was amazed to find himself smiling.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Alyssa's banquets were legendary and this one was no different. Creatures of every shape and size had come to see the Champion of the Labyrinth who would soon be Fae, and King Jareth, who had won the latest Challenge. Tradition stated that before a final Challenge, the contestants would have a bountiful banquet in their honor. The fact that the challengers were glued to each other only added to the festive mood, and many were the times someone would find them locked in a not so subtle embrace on one of the many balconies.

Jareth led Sarah to the large dance floor, kissing her hand as the music started. She danced a few steps then realized it was their song. He began singing to her...

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes..." he began, weaving love around her like feather light chains. He continued to sing to her as they twirled around the room and Sarah's heart swelled with love. At the end of the song, he bent her back and kissed her like a man starved for her touch. The assembled guests laughed and applauded as Sarah blushed slightly then grabbed Jareth to give him a kiss that nearly made him carry her off to the nearest dark corner of the castle.

"Have you thought of our last Challenge?" Sarah asked. "You aren't going to make it so difficult that I lose before I start are you?" Her loving eyes held a spark of suspicion and he feigned shock.

"You have shown that you are an independent woman, and I would never dishonor you in such a way," he purred in her ear, causing her to lean into his embrace. She shook her head, he was being very distracting.

"Jareth," she warned.

"Yes, my love?" he answered, twirling her around the dance floor again as Lydia sang in a clear voice. She was almost as talented as Jareth, Sarah thought, smiling.

"The Challenge?"

"Ah yes, the Challenge - you will have to wait until the announcement later like everyone else. Now, I'm sure I saw an empty balcony not too far away, shall we gain some privacy for a few precious moments?" He kissed her throat, running his teeth from under her ear to her lips, before kissing her breathless yet again.

"Whatever you say, my king," she teased, following him out into the dark.

Aberdon had planned to dance with Annie, but there were many young Fae who were just as enchanted. He had to wait until her latest partner had released her before expertly sliding between them and steering her out onto the floor.

"I believe you were to tell me of your many adventures and your miraculous return," he said in a low voice, sending chills through Annie. The man had a danger about him hidden behind jokes and teasing. She shivered in spite of the evening's warmth.

"Are you well, little one?" he asked gently, tears came to her eyes. People were so kind to her here, how could she have thought them monsters? He brushed the tears away kindly.

"I'm just overwhelmed. Everyone has been so forgiving and I don't deserve it," she stammered.

"You are very young, Antoinette, and life I believe has not been kind to you. Sarah could not ask for a more loyal friend. Please do not blame yourself for loving her so greatly that you would protect her from monsters."

"You're not a monster - none of you are, except for Jordana - I can't believe how she keeps Lithos trapped as a goblin."

"Lithos? That spoiled self centered fool is alive? As a goblin?" Aberdon fumed - Lithos had known Jordana was studying the dark arts and has said nothing until it was too late.

"He's not self centered! He's kind and good and he looked after me," Annie shot back angrily. "He's in trouble and I'm going to help him. I won't turn my back on another friend."

"Friend?" Aberdon said, trying to calm himself. He saw Annie's glare and sighed. "I apologize little one, Lithos has done things that have hurt our world, but if as you say he is now changed into a goblin, perhaps he is suffering for it. Please, tell me everything."

Annie paused, trying to stay angry at Aberdon. "I don't like you saying things about him when he's not here to defend himself."

"I see. You care for him, do you?" His silver eyes stared into hers and her mouth went dry.

"He's my friend, and I do care about him." She paused. "Do you want to hear about my time with him - without commentary?"

Aberdon glared at her for a minute, then laughed. "As you wish, little one. Come, let us find a quiet spot to talk about your friend."


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N - I want to thank everyone who is reading this and especially those who send reviews and messages to me. This is my first Labyrinth fic and I didn't know if anyone would read. I'm really happy that so many of you have such strong feelings about who Annie should be with because it makes me feel like I've created characters that people care about and that is the best feeling a writer can have! Someone suggested some fan art with Lithos and Aberdon fighting over Annie - fun idea, but I'm no good at art. If anyone else is though, feel free to create ;)_**

_Lithos made his way to the Underground once more, plotting his attack on Jordana. He would die of course, but maybe that was for the best. His was the coward's way out, he was certain, but he could not be a part of her destruction any longer. _

_He was vaguely surprised to see the High Court lit up like Christmas in the distance. He asked a passing band of travellers what was happening and they told him of the Challenger banquet. They were on their way there now, would he like to join them? Well, that was the best place to learn of the final Challenge and find a way to make sure Jordana didn't interfere. He made his way to the palace, plotting within the travellers' flying coach._

Annie and Aberdon talked for hours, about her travels with Lithos, and he told her in a gentle way how Lithos had hurt his family by siding with Jordana. Annie of course knew the reasons and she couldn't exactly blame Lithos for his choices, considering her own recent actions. Still, he had been nothing but good to her, and she owed him her life.

"He appears to have treated you well, saving your life," Aberdon said quietly. "Perhaps he is not as self centered as he was."

"He's still a bit arrogant at times," Annie smirked slightly. "But he's also kind and gentle. And he blames himself for so much, it's really very sad to feel like you have no one in the world who loves you. Maybe that's why he and I became so close. Both of us had been alone for so long that we didn't know how to be any other way with people."

Lydia overheard some of the conversation and grew pale as she heard of Lithos plan to destroy Jordana himself. She sat down, staring into space. Annie ran to her and put a hand on the older girl's shoulder.

"Lydia, are you all right? Can I get you something?" Lydia smiled slightly at Annie's concern and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Honestly fine. Lithos is an old friend is all, and I sorrow a bit for his lot in life. He was vain, silly young man at times, but I do believe there was good there."

They did not notice a tall goblin lingering below an open window, where he could hear their voices on the still night air.

"There is still good in him, Lydia, and I will prove that to everyone," Annie said, glancing at Aberdon who only nodded.

The goblin stopped breathing, not daring to believe. Annie? Could she still be alive? What was she doing in the palace? He had to get closer and see for himself.

"If there is good in him, little one - you are the reason. From what I've known of him, he has rarely done something for the mere good of it." Aberdon's voice was soothing and Annie swallowed tears. If only she knew where her friend was.

The goblin scrambled up the side of the wall and peered inside. He could see that Aberdon was holding a girl's hand. Looking closer, he was shocked to see that Annie was human again and she was near tears. It took all he had to not race into the room and comfort her.

"If he needs me, I'm going to do everything I can to save him," Annie said and the goblin wiped away a tear. Then he heard Lydia's voice and froze.

"When we had news of his death, it was like the sun had fallen from the sky," Lydia admitted. "He was vain yes, but so clever and funny. I only wish I'd taken the time to make him believe in his finer qualities before he turned to that witch."

"Well, I'm a firm believer in second chances," Annie said firmly. "I'm proof of that. And if Lithos has the chance to redeem himself, then he'll do it. Because I have faith in him and I have to believe he knows that somehow."

"Yes, dear Antoinette," Lithos murmured to the night air, "I do know that."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth went to the front of the ball room and motioned for silence. The time to announce the final Challenge was at hand. Sarah stood at his side, holding his hand and he smiled at her before speaking.

"Welcome, all to our little party. Mother tells me that I've kept everyone waiting long enough and should simply announce my decision for the final Challenge. So - in two days time, my dearest Sarah and I will have a race of sorts. Mount Feline to the north is well known for its' enchantments and illusions. I believe that since it has been a point of contention between my love and I on whether I did indeed let her win at the end of my Labyrinth, she should have the chance to prove herself on a new playing field. The magic of Mount Feline is that the paths and caverns change positions each day, so none can know of the correct path. Today's path may prove tomorrow's trap."

He turned to Sarah and smiled. "Precious mine, do you accept said Challenge?"

"I accept it and will be happy to welcome you to the finish line when you arrive much later than I do," she answered with a pretend air of sophistication, making everyone laugh. Alyssa's eyes narrowed but she did not speak. There would be time to talk to her manipulative son later this evening.

"She has accepted that Challenge and so I make another - Sarah, my dearest love. My life was incomplete in so many ways until you found your way to me. Your cruel eyes torture me with their love and your open heart has opened mine as well." Several of the females sighed, he took that as a good sign and continued.

"I know you are not yet at your time of Choosing, and the final Challenge has not been decided, but I am asking you before everyone assembled here tonight - will you honor me by being my bride when you feel you are ready? I will wait forever," he said, pulling her close, "but it will be in eternal hope that you save me from my aching solitude."

Sarah looked at him and tried to speak. Was he - did he just propose to her? She could hear Annie and Lydia whispering happily to each other about dresses and flowers. Sarah's heart was so full she dared not say anything.

Jareth's heart seemed to slow and his eyes showed a small panic that threatened to overwhelm him. What had he done? She was still so young and had so much discovery in front of her as she came into her powers. He'd overstepped, it was too soon -

Sarah grabbed Jareth and kissed him with her whole heart, devouring him in her need for his touch. Flames flared from her touch, he was burning for her and still she consumed him. Pulling back, she gazed at him with the Fae glow in her eyes stronger than ever, her teeth just the slightest bit sharper.

"Jareth, my heart belongs to you to do as you will. Whenever you ask me, you know what my answer will be, my love." Applause broke out over the crowd and everyone spoke at once. The loudest voice was that of the High King.

"Well I'm not sure what just happened - did he actually propose, and did she say yes?" Alyssa laughed and patted her husband's arm.

"All is as it should be, my love."

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah said goodbye to Annie and Lydia as Terrath put her bags in the car. She had so much to think about. No one could say when her time of Choosing would be, she had no idea how long she had with her human family. She would just have to make the most of it and hoped that someday, they understood why she had to leave them.

Settling into her seat, she reached for a magazine and started flipping through pages. Karen had been so excited at the photos of "Miss Lefey's" house that she'd been bragging that her stepdaughter was friends with a celebrity. Sarah rolled her eyes - if Karen only knew half of what had happened in that house.

"Sarah, we're on the same flight," Allen said, sitting next to her. "My seat is a few rows back, but I thought maybe you wouldn't mind me sitting next to you."

"Actually," a deep English voice said smoothly, "I believe that you are in my seat."

Allen looked up to see a young blonde man only a few years older stare down at him. He reminded Allen of a rock star somehow.

"Oh - well, Sarah's a friend of mine," Allen said quickly, "would you mind if I sat here?"

The man frowned as Sarah tried not to laugh. "I would mind as I'd like to sit next to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Allen asked, frowning.

"Allen," Sarah said thoughtfully. "Allow me to introduce you to Jareth, my - boyfriend." She said the last word with a suggestive leer at Jareth and Allen got out of the seat in a hurry.

"Oh - well, okay. Good to meet you, Sarah talks about you all the time," Allen babbled, going back to his seat. Sarah could feel the boy's eyes stare at them but didn't look back, she was too interested in her new seatmate. Funny thing was, he was staring at Jareth like he knew him from somewhere. Had Jareth stalked him or something? Allen didn't look scared so that couldn't have been it.

"Didn't we say goodbye, already?" Sarah asked, calmly as he took her hand and nibbled on her palm. She tried not to laugh, but it tickled, and she tried to pull her hand back without success.

"I believe that the next thing on my 'to do' list is formally meet your family. After all, it's not everyday their daughter comes home with a famous musician."

"That's it," Allen said, jumping up from his seat. "You're Jareth Lutin, the French singer - my sister has all your records."

"Always nice to meet a fan," Jareth said smirking as Sarah looked at him in shock. "Please send my regards to your sister."

Allen sat in his seat, stunned silent and for that, Sarah was grateful.

"French singer? Records?"

"Lydia told you that we all have our own pursuits here in the mortal world - she acts, I occasionally sing. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing, tra la la?" Sarah laughed and he almost pulled her into his arms, consequences be damned. Soon, she would be his and he would spend countless hours punishing her for her flippant remarks. He was thinking up a list of punishments when he realized she was leaning in closer, almost close enough to kiss.

"You constantly amaze me," she said, pulling his head to hers and sliding her tongue into his mouth. She would be the death of him and he would go willingly to it. This mere child who was more than any other woman he'd ever met. His heart beat faster, his pride in her grew stronger.

"And that is how it should be, my love," he whispered into her mouth before surrendering to her demanding lips once again.

The plane ride back to America was so different from the trip to Ireland, Sarah thought as she leaned her head on Jareth's shoulder. She had grown up and so had Annie. Truth be told, maybe Jareth had grown a bit as well. She wouldn't tell him that though - his ego was huge enough.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

"Dad said that they were going to pick me up at the airport, but I don't see them," Sarah said, worried. A few minutes later, the overhead speakers asked "Miss Sarah Williams" to please go to the nearest white courtesy phone. She glanced at Jareth, puzzled and picked up a phone.

"This is Sarah Williams." The operator put her through to her father.

"Honey, I am so sorry. Karen's fallen off a ladder and in her condition - well, I have to take her to the emergency room. Toby's with Mrs. Murphy next door. Honey, get a cab home and use the credit card I gave you for emergencies. We'll be home as soon as we can."

"Condition?" Sarah asked, but the line was dead. Lovely.

"I'll get you to the hospital," Jareth said quickly, leading her out to a large limousine.

"Wait, my luggage," Sarah said, turning back towards the luggage area.

"Already in the car, part of the perks of being with a Goblin King," he said, arching an eyebrow. "Come, let us see how your stepmother is doing."

Getting into the back seat, she held onto his hand. "I don't understand - Karen's never been sick enough that a fall from a ladder would hurt her."

"I'm sure all will be revealed in time, Precious." Jareth stroked her hand, calming her.

At the hospital, Sarah and Jareth ran to the admittance desk and asked about Karen. Robert Williams heard his daughter and ran to them, smiling.

"It's all right, they're fine." He hugged Sarah. "You didn't have to come, but I'm very happy to see you."

"They're fine?" Sarah asked. Robert hit his forehead.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for when you came home. Karen's going to have another baby, isn't that great?"

Sarah felt her eyes tear up and smiled. Would she be around to see this child grow up at all, and what about Toby? She would not cry in front of her father, who was staring at Jareth with a look of surprise and recognition.

"Jareth, I had almost convinced myself you weren't real." Jareth nodded and bowed to her father.

"Robert, the years have been kind to you," he answered as Sarah stood looking from one to the other.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" she demanded.

Robert smiled softly and took Sarah's hand. "This is the man who introduced me to your mother." He seemed to realize Sarah knew Jareth as well.

"How exactly do you know my daughter?" Robert asked warily. Jareth sighed and Sarah thought he looked resigned somehow.

"It's quite a long story and this is most likely not the time or place. Perhaps back at your home?" Robert thought a moment then nodded.

"Karen is sleeping and Mrs. Murphy will be keeping Toby all night. I'm looking forward to hearing how the Goblin King knows my Sarah well enough to be holding her hand so tightly."

Sarah and Jareth glanced down at their joined hands and then at Robert.

"I'm looking forward to hearing just why my father or my fiance never bothered to tell me they knew of each other," Sarah said in a huff. Robert grew pale.

"Your what?" he demanded.

"Um, quite a long story, Dad," Sarah said, squirming. "Let's all go home and talk about it."


	28. Chapter 28

_To say that the car ride home was awkward would be an understatement. Sarah and Robert both would start to say something, then stop, unsure of who should confess first. Jareth had put her suitcase into Robert's car and looked as though he would disappear, but Sarah grabbed his hand warningly and with an eye roll, he'd gotten into Robert's back seat while Sarah sat in the front. Jareth didn't particularly like that, but he decided that provoking ire from his future father in law was not in his best interests._

Robert sat in stunned silence as Sarah told him of wishing Toby away and her original adventures in the Labyrinth. He asked Jareth occasional questions about the wisdom of goblins watching over his son, but for the most part, remained quiet as the story was told.

"You hated Toby that much?" Robert asked quietly. Sarah shook her head violently.

"No, I never hated him - I was just so tired of having to watch him all the time, at least that's what I told myself. I was jealous and wrong to wish him away, and I'll never be able to make that up to him, but I love him so much. I just didn't realize it until I thought I'd lost him. And Jareth helped me grow up enough to realize that, I needed to fight for Toby to realize how much I do love him."

"And now? Why are you together now?" Robert asked, but he looked like he wouldn't be surprised by the answer. Jareth quickly explained about the Challenges and the prophecy saying Sarah would reunite the two kingdoms Above and Under Ground. It was the destiny she was born to fulfill.

"She won the right to her grandparents kingdom as well as my own," Jareth answered. "She's the most amazing woman I've ever known."

"She's sixteen and should be focusing on her life here," Robert said, tensed. Sarah glanced at Jareth and then back at her father.

"That's something we need to discuss too, Dad. I know about Mom, and what she was. I know about what I'm becoming. What I don't know is how long I have left here."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Are they threatening you?"

"No! Dad, please - it's nothing like that. Because I accepted the Challenges and the life with Jareth, I'm changing more into being Fae. And that's my choice."

"So I'll lose you like I lost your mother?" Robert's eyes welled up and Sarah gasped. She'd only seen her father cry once before, when her mother had died. Sarah's throat felt like it was closing up on her, how could she make her father understand that she loved him but that she had to do this?

"You will not lose her," Jareth spoke up. "Once she is queen, she may visit you on occasion. She will still be your Sarah, but her destiny is greater than we could have imagined, Robert. Abilena would have been proud."

"I can still see them? You never said that," Sarah said, shocked. Jareth shrugged.

"I told you that you would live in the Under Ground and would not be able to live with your human family. You never asked if you could visit them."

Sarah twisted her mouth into a wry grimace. "I can see communication with you is going to be something I need to pay more attention to from now on," she growled.

"Sarah, do you know what you are doing? You'll be giving up your life," Robert said, trying to get her to understand.

"My life is with Jareth, it's always been meant to be that way - and I think Mom would have agreed."

Robert sighed. "I'd hoped to wait until you were older to talk to you about your mother, I guess I just never was brave enough to bring up the subject. You are so much like her, I guess it was pointless to try to think you could be happy with a normal life. Stay here, I have something for you."

Robert left the living room and Sarah could hear him in his office, muttering under his breath, looking for something. She was still waiting to find out just how her very human father knew of Goblin Kings and magic, but Jareth was simply sitting there, patiently waiting for Robert to come back into the room.

"He's taking this better than I thought he would," Sarah mumbled.

"He's a good man, he always has been," Jareth said, stroking her hand gently. Robert returned with a key and handed it to his daughter.

"This is for a safe deposit box in your name - I thought about never giving it to you. I thought you'd run away to your mother's world. I should have realized her world would find you."

"What is in the box?" Sarah asked, staring at the silver key.

"I don't know - your mother set it up before she left. I do know that she wanted you to have this key when I felt you were old enough to understand. I'm guessing that time is now. Promise me that you won't get married without me there."

"Oh Dad, I'm not getting married that soon," she smiled. Jareth gave her a look of panic and she laughed.

"I'm not changing my mind, I just think there are a few things I have to do before I get married. Like beat you at the final Challenge, and um - finish high school."

Robert breathed a sigh of relief. "Just let me be there to give you away, I don't care when or where - I'll be there. I love you so much Sarah, I just never found the right way to tell you after your mother died. I'm so sorry." Sarah got up and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you too, Dad - and nothing will ever change that. You'll never lose me." She went back to the couch and relaxed.

"Now, I think you two need to start telling me just how you met and why no one has ever bothered to tell me about it."

JSJSJSJSJSSJSJS

_**FLASHBACK - TWENTY YEARS AGO**_

_**Princess Abilena stared at the dagger next to the wall. It had very nearly hit her and Jareth had run off to see if he could catch the would be assassin. She could not believe Jordana would go this far to hire someone to have her killed. Was she that mad for power?**_

_**Jareth returned, furious. "The fool's been caught but won't talk, I'm sure. Abilena, I implore you to reconsider this madness. Running away isn't going to solve anything."**_

_**"How can I stay here, knowing my own sister wishes me dead? Let Lithos have the damned throne if Father has so chosen. Let him have it all - Jareth, I'm going mad in this world, you know how I long to be free of it. Besides, the prophecy must have a chance to come to fruition."**_

_**"And how can that happen if you aren't here?" he snapped. Abilena held her best friend to her tightly.**_

_**"Jareth, you know I can't stay here, I can't let other people be in danger protecting me when I don't belong here. This isn't the life I want, and no one seems to understand that. Besides, I need time away so that Jordana can focus on her plot and you can catch her before she does anything to hurt my family. Please watch over them, Jareth. Maybe I can return someday, when I'm not putting everyone I love in danger."**_

_**The two friends made their way that night to the Above Ground, high in the mountains of Germany. Abilena had always wanted to see that country, and thought it would make a fine place to start a new life. She had gold and her royal jewels hidden in her bag and was eager to see the world.**_

_**"How did you get Lydia to agree to get my jewels?" she whispered to Jareth as they walked a dark trail.**_

_**"She doesn't exactly know you have them - I had to tell her you were leaving everything behind. She's a bit of a stickler for ethics lately. Lithos has been acting particularly vexing and she is trying to be a good influence on him."**_

_**"She's in love with him, it makes sense," Abilena said and Jareth grimaced.**_

_**"Bite your tongue, wench - that boy has no redeeming value. Even my goblins have more manners."**_

_**"You and your precious goblins," she teased, turning to look back at him. Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore, she had fallen down a muddy edge of the mountain before Jareth could catch her.**_

_**"Lena!" he shouted. He could see her still form below and transported to her. "Answer me, please. Are you all right?"**_

_**"Jareth?" she sighed, "I think I broke something."**_

_**Suddenly a voice from above startled them. "Hello - is anyone down there?" A flashlight blinded the two friends and Jareth mumbled something about bogging the fool. Abilena shook her head.**_

_**"If I'm to be human now, this is as good a time as any to start," she said, sitting up gingerly. "Yes," she called to the young man staring down at them. "My friend and I need help."**_

_**A rope was let down and Jareth helped Abilena up first. The young man grabbed her as she came into view and she slipped on some mud, almost falling again. He grabbed her to him and as she looked into his kind eyes, she felt something in her heart swell.**_

_**"I've got you, my name is Robert," he said, smiling. Jareth materialized in front of the shocked young man and Abilena groaned. He was impossible.**_

_**"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Jareth and this is my friend Abilena. I believe she should see a physician, she may have bumped her head going down," he said, trying not to smirk.**_

_**"I'm fine," Abilena said quickly. **_

**_"How did you do that?" Robert asked, backing away. Jareth shrugged._**

**_"Do you fear me, human?" he asked Robert. _**

**_"Should I?" _**

**_Abilena stood between them and shook her head. "No, don't be afraid. The Goblin King is mostly talk after all."_**

**_"Goblin - king?" Robert said, sitting down. "I must be drunk."_**

**_"Drunk?" Jareth said, perking up. "I think a drink would be most welcome. Come, let us go into town and discuss our new friendship." Without watching to see if they followed, Jareth made his way down the path into town. After glancing at each other shyly, the two new friends followed at what Robert hoped was a safe distance._**

_**After hours of talking and drinking, Jareth bowed to his friends. "This is where I take my leave of you. Lena, be well." He kissed the top of her head and dematerialized. **_

_**"Do you ever get used to that?" Robert asked, finishing his fourth beer, or was it his fifth.**_

_**"Never, that's what makes him so fun to be around," she smiled.**_

**_JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_**

Sarah walked into the bank vault and slowly searched for her mother's box. Finding it, she opened it and took out the box, staring at it for a long time. Jareth stood nearby, but did not speak.

"Well, I guess I should just open this up and be done with it, right?" Sarah asked, biting her lower lip. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed the key into the lock and flung the box open. There was an envelope with her name on it in red calligraphy. Under it was a jewelry case. She opened the letter and began to read.

"Dearest Sarah, I wish I could be there with you when you open this box and tell you stories of my childhood. My real childhood and not the one I had to make up for your father's family. I come from a wonderful place that I never appreciated until it was too late. Now as I lie here in my bed, getting ready to be driven to the hospital for yet more tests, I miss you even more.

I didn't want to leave you behind when I left your father. Truth be told, I didn't want to leave him either. But I'm not one to be relied on, I have never been one to be relied on - though I do love you. Someday I hope you can return to my home and meet the people I love there. Your grandparents will adore you, I know they will. The jewelry box contains my royal medallion. Wear it as your birthright, wear it to remember how much I love you forever.

And Sarah - someday you may meet Jareth. He's Goblin King now, but before that, he was my dearest friend. If you meet him, take care of him for me. He's vain, selfish and arrogant on the best days, but that's what makes him so fun to be around. And he's the most loyal person I've ever met. If he ever becomes an enemy to someone, he stays that way. If he says he loves you, he will love you forever. It's the way he is.

There is a prophecy you will learn and I truly believe it was meant for you.

_**When a Princess of Light rules a Prince of Darkness**_

_**And as one they face the black squall**_

_**The power of Carman shall once again sleep**_

_**And their powers shall overcome all.**_

__I can't tell you what it means, but when you need to know, you will. I love you, Sarah - more than you will ever know.

My forever devotion,

Mom"

Sarah closed the letter and realized she'd been silently crying while reading it. Opening the box, she saw a golden medallion with a eight pointed star in the center. The star was actually inlaid sapphires, bluer than she'd ever seen. She put it around her neck and turned to Jareth who stared at her with concern. She walked to him and hugged him tightly to her, sobbing quietly for her mother and for lost dreams.

"Take me back to my father's, Jareth."

"As you wish," he whispered.

"And stay with me, even if it's only until I fall asleep?" Jareth smiled at her tenderly.

"I shall guard your dreams this night, my love." He held her close to his heart and they dematerialized into thin air.


	29. Chapter 29

_Jareth made sure he was not in her room when she woke up the next morning and that had made Sarah miss him even more. But - tomorrow was the final Challenge, and then she'd find a way to be with him forever._

_Karen came home the next day, with a warning from the doctor not to try to climb ladders while being four months pregnant. Robert was now in charge of changing light bulbs in the ceiling light. Karen grumbled, but agreed. She welcomed Sarah back happily and Sarah was happy as well. Karen had been told Sarah was dating someone special and he'd be coming to dinner soon to meet her. When Robert let it slip that it was Jereth Lutin, Karen was ecstatic, she followed European celebrities obsessively and to think - Sarah was dating the brother of the Irish actress Morgan Lefey! She had to call all of her friends._

_ She'd been feeling the changes come over her more quickly now. It had been seven months since coming back to Jareth, and she was feeling - magical. Her eyes glowed brighter whenever she thought of Jareth and his kisses last night had been tender and loving as they comforted each other in their mutual loss of Abilena._

Sarah gazed at her medallion, not noticing Robert come into the room carrying Toby. He looked at her with an odd expression, like he was seeing someone else.

"You look like your mother when you are lost in thought like that," he said, startling her. Smiling, she held out a hand to him and he came to sit next to her on the bed.

"That's the best compliment you could give me, Dad. How's Karen doing?"

"Resting and not liking it - I've never met a woman who stayed so busy. Here, I thought you might like to say hello to your little brother." Sarah grinned and grabbed the laughing little boy, holding him close to her.

"Hello my perfect little brother," she giggled into his hair, kissing him with loud smacking sounds.

"Sawa," he said, giggling back at her. She held him under the arms and danced him over her lap, loving the way he squealed her name. He'd gotten so big and she could see he'd missed her. How she ever could have wished her little Toby away was something she'd never figure out.

"I still don't like this idea of you risking your life, you're still so young. And I am a little uncomfortable with the whole fiance business too."

"Wow, you really get to the point, don't you?" Sarah teased, then hugged her brother to her gently as she searched for the right words.

"I think even if I hadn't wished Toby away, I would have found Jareth and my future with Mom's family. I love you, I really do, but I don't think I've ever really fit in anywhere - I tried blaming Karen for that, but it was like that way before she came around. I - I just felt something was missing."

"But you're giving up so much, you won't see Toby or the new baby grow up. And how can you know you'll be happy with Jareth? That it's not just a crush? You've never really dated and you're so young," Robert said, trying to be kind but feeling like he was crushing her dreams.

"I'll be able to visit and I'm sure that the kids can come see me as they get older. It's a beautiful place Dad, I love everything about it. And I love Jareth; I think I have for a very long time. I've dated plenty, or don't you remember all those boys you and Karen threw at me before I went to Ireland? I may not have done more than kiss them goodnight, but I know I'll never feel for any of them the way I do Jareth. He's part of me now and it's _really_ weird talking to you about this by the way." Sarah made a face and Robert laughed.

"Point taken. I just want you to be safe and happy and I know you think you know what's best for yourself. But Sarah - know that we're here for you whenever you need us. We'll always be here for you," he said a little awkwardly. Sarah hugged him with one arm as she cuddled Toby.

"I know, and I'm lucky to have so many people who do love me. Oh and since you know about Jareth anyway, you should know Annie is there in the Under Ground. She came with me and has decided to stay."

"Well, given the choice of living with that woman or living with your family there, it's really no surprise. I suppose I should tell her mom that she is safe."

"That would be the mature thing to do, yes," Sarah smiled impishly.

"Ah and there it is again, your mother's smile. Maybe I've spent so long trying to forget the pain of losing her that I wasted years not talking to you about her. And Sarah, she was amazing."

"And I want you to tell me everything you remember about whatever stories she told you about her life before she met you. And whatever you want to tell me about after the two of you met. I want to know as much as I can about her." Robert kissed the top of her head.

"Sure thing, Sarah. Let me take Toby and you get your rest. I'm sure you'll have to be leaving soon enough for your last test. Good luck, honey."

"Thanks, Dad," Sarah replied, yawning. "A short nap would be a good idea."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Alyssa looked for Jareth before the Challenge and was surprised to find him in her garden. He was holding one of his crystals, gazing into it with a look of adoration.

"Am I disturbing something?" Alyssa asked gently as he spun the crystal out of sight. He grinned sheepishly.

"Mother, I didn't hear you enter. Come to wish me luck?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk with you the night you made the final Challenge known. I would speak with you now."

"Of course, Mother as always I bend to your will." Alyssa folded her arms across her chest and glared mildly at her eldest child. He waited patiently for her to speak, but he braced himself for her words.

"Mount Feline. Do you think that was fair to the girl? The mountain can be quite treacherous to someone who does not know it well."

"It's supposed to be difficult Mother. And she may surprise everyone and win." He wouldn't look at her and she sighed.

"Did you tell her that during your military training, you spent several years on that mountain. Fifty if I'm not mistake, being trained in every possibility, every trick that land can conjure up?" She tried meeting his eyes, but he insisted on studying the orthalarks that flew above them.

"I did not have an opportunity to discuss my childhood with her. I fail to see what that has to do with anything. The mountain changes daily, it is equally treacherous to both Sarah and myself."

"Jareth, I know that you are in love with her and your actions towards her have been nothing but protective. But it must be a fair Challenge or you mock our tradition and our law. You cannot play your tricks on her as you did in the Labyrinth, you must honor her more than that. Can you promise me that you will play fair?" Jareth turned to his mother and took her hand.

"Mother, whatever happens today, I will not let Sarah near Jordana. I will die first, tradition be damned. I'll do everything in my power to win back my kingdom today and win our freedom from Jordana's evil plots. I will not let Sarah be involved, but I will not stop her from winning the Challenge if that is her fate. More than that, I cannot promise. I cannot allow Sarah to sacrifice herself for events she had no part in creating."

Alyssa pulled her son to her and hugged him, whispering in his ear. "You must learn to trust in her, Jareth. You do not prove your love by hiding her from her fate, you must stand beside her and trust she is equal to that fate."

"I - will do my best to remember that Mother. Wish me luck," he murmured back into her ear. "I fear that no matter what happens this day, I shall need it."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Mount Feline rose majestically in the distance and Sarah's heart pounded as she wondered what the day would hold for her. Jareth was on the other side of the mountain, getting ready. They would most likely meet at different points during the day, but the rules were clear - they could not hinder each other's progress. The Elders had told them they could each bring a companion on their quest. Part of being a ruler was listening to other opinions on how things should be done, even if the final decision was made by the ruler alone.

Sarah had chosen Lydia and Jareth had chosen Aberdon. Both sides were confident in their imminent victory.

The side of the mountain Sarah was on was covered in dense forest on the lower half and giant boulders above the tree line. She could hear the faint cries of some sort of animal beyond the rocks and she shivered slightly. To the right was a cavern entrance that seemed to go up into the mountain itself. There she could hear men singing. She looked at Lydia, curious.

"Ah that way is the dwarf mines, funny little fellows. Spend all their time searching for gold and jewels and such. If we catch up to any of them, don't let them talk you out of your medallion. They love anything gold. In an hour the cavern might open up somewhere above us, or somewhere on Jareth's side of the mountain. You just never can tell. So shall we begin?"

"Well what do we do - just start walking up the path? Seems simple enough," Sarah said, staring at the huge mountain in front of her. Lydia smiled.

"Aye, that's the way of most things - a simple step and a light heart is enough to get you where you need to go. Come, choose your first path," she said, admiring Sarah's new medallion. "A proper Fae princess at last." Sarah grinned.

"Let's go through the cavern entrance - it seems to be a short cut up the mountain." Lydia nodded.

"As you wish," she said, following Sarah into the dark entrance. They had walked a short way when they came across a solid blue door that looked like crystal. Looking more carefully Sarah gasped.

"Is that door made from sapphire? Like my medallion's star?"

"Aye, sapphire is the stone of love and loyalty and the dwarves prize both dearly, not that they'd admit it." Lydia looked at the door critically. "We can try to open it and make good time up the mountain, or we can follow the path to the left and see where that takes us."

"I've always thought that the simplest solutions are the best," Sarah pondered. She knocked on the door and soon a little window halfway up opened. One glaring blue eye stared at her.

"Who disturbs my rest," a deep voice boomed from behind the door.

"Um, we do. Sarah and Lydia. We would like to come through your door and continue up the mountain," Sarah said quickly. The little window slammed shut and then opened a minute later.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"Why do you want to continue up the mountain. It's a dangerous place, you know. Girls like you should be home sewing and drinking tea and such."

"Now wait just a minute," Lydia bristled. "We would like it if you'd be so kind as to open this door without making a fuss about what girls like us should be doing."

"All in good time, missy," the voice said again. "You never answered me."

"We're in the final Challenge for the Goblin Kingdom and I'd like to win sooner rather than later," Sarah said, "so if you don't mind."

"Goblin Kingdom - you don't look like no goblin."

"I'm not," Sarah said, frustrated. "Can't you just let us through?"

"If you're not a goblin what do you want with a goblin kingdom? Answer me honestly, because I'll know it if you lie to me, girl!"

"Well," Sarah said, looking at Lydia for encouragement. "I'm in challenge with King Jareth for his kingdom because I won his Labyrinth and I have the right. More importantly though is that if I win, I can go against Jordana and free this land from her spells."

"And just how is a mite of a girl like you supposed to be doing such wonderous things?" The voice sounded interested, but wary. Sarah took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment.

"Jordana is my aunt and she has a ring that I'm told has black magic. I have this ring, that I'm told has good magic," she said, holding it up. "I have to believe that I'm fated to face her with Jareth and protect those I love. And I'll do that even if I'm not sure right now just how that will happen. All I know is I love so many people here who have been good and kind to me. If I can do anything to keep them safe, I have to try. And the first step is getting through this door so I can win the Challenge."

After what seemed like forever, the door swung open and a short dwarf looked at the women, sizing them up silently.

"You may pass, Princess Sarah of the Above Ground. Your answer was true and your heart was honest. Good luck to you on the rest of your quest, child." He bowed deeply as they walked through the door. Sarah paused as she saw a white stone staircase heading up into the earth. She turned to the dwarf and smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Name? Names Barkum, Thaddeus Q. Barkum at your service, Highness. I hope to see you again someday." Sarah bowed back slightly.

"Well thank you Thaddeus Q. Barkum. I hope to see you again as well."

Sarah and Lydia ran up the stone staircase as Barkum shook his head. Females and their fool notions of love. He snorted and yet, part of him hoped she'd win.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth and Aberdon walked briskly through the forest, confident in their strategy. Long were the years they had trained on this very mountain, learning its secrets.

"You seemed to have a fine time at the banquet, brother," Jareth said, calcuating the fastest way up the mountain. There were plenty of obstacles that could appear, but Jareth was familiar with most of them. And Aberdon had trained here as well. Jareth was not concerned Sarah would win, even though he would not stop her should she defeat him. He would still find a way to destroy Jordana without Sarah's help. And that was not negotiable.

"It was a night of surprises," Aberdon allowed, watching for tripwires or hatchways to oubliettes. The ones of the mountain were not like the Labyrinth's - there were no helping hands or soft landings. Sharp spikes were implanted into the traps below and one must always be on guard.

"Annie was certainly lovely in dark grey. Interesting how she wore something that so complimented your own garb."

"Well as I had no knowledge of the girl's return I can hardly be blamed for that," Aberdon grumbled. His mother had known the girl was alive and dressed her in grey. For what purpose? Surely his mother could not think he would choose a mortal?

"True, true. Still, the two of you dancing looked quite - friendly," Jareth said idly as he quickly climbed a tree for a better vantage point. "Over there, Aberdon - I see a path that should take us where we wish to go."

"Fine, get down here and lead the way, King Jareth," Aberdon groused. "The sooner we get you back to those squabbling goblins, the sooner you stop testing my patience over things you know nothing about."

"Fair enough," Jareth said, climbing down. But the grin on his face was most annoying to Aberdon.

At the mouth of the cave they came to, an invisible wall seemed to stop them. "Who dares disturb my rest?" a deep voice boomed.

"Kings Jareth and Aberdon. Make way for us to pass for we are on a most important Challenge," Jareth announced grandly.

"Why?" the voice asked.

"Why? Why? I just told you why," Jareth said, irritated. "We are on a mission and you delay us."

"You did not answer my question, Goblin King. Why must you win said Challenge?"

Aberdon grinned at his brother - this trip could be fun after all if Jareth allowed himself to be so worked up over their first test. Jareth took a breath and calmed himself.

"I run in Challenge to win back my kingdom. Once that is done, I will defeat Jordana and bring peace to our realms."

"And what of your Challenger? Shall she help you in this quest?"

"No, I shall protect her with my life - she will not face Jordana."

The cavern entrance disappeared leaving Jareth and Aberdon to stare at it in shock.

"Think carefully on your answer the next time you face such a question," the voice said solemnly as it faded away.

"Well that didn't quite go as planned," Aberdon observed. Jareth glared at his brother and turned toward the long path up the mountain.

"Come, insolent brat, we have a long walk ahead of us."

Aberdon followed his brother and after a minute started to whistle a happy tune. Jareth gritted his teeth but said nothing.


	30. Chapter 30

_Jareth fumed silently as he tried to determine why the dwarf hadn't let him through. He'd been honest, hadn't he? He'd save Sarah and his world and he'd do it without her being in danger. That was proof of his undying devotion to his Sarah, wasn't it? And the little dwarf fool hadn't let them pass. _

_He'd sounded familiar, like one of Hogbert's relatives (unbidden, the name Hoggle was screamed into his memory and he ignored it). He wouldn't have put it past his dwarf aide to tell his relative to make Jareth suffer. Did no one fear him any longer?_

_Jareth knew this mountain better than anyone else in the Under Ground, but that wasn't a guarantee of success. He had to find Sarah soon and make certain she was safe, the mountain **was** treacherous and he cursed himself for his rash decision to choose this as the final Challenge._

_ Aberdon, for his part was trying to stay serious, but the look of fury on his brother's face was almost too good to ignore._

_Jordana had transported Lithos to the mountainside and told him to find his way to Sarah - to kill her by the end of the day or he would find Antoinette's dead body floating in the nearest lake Under Ground. He'd swiftly agreed, terrified for his friend and started making his way up the mountain. Jareth sensed him nearby but could not focus on his whereabouts in the middle of a Challenge. He'd have to watch out for any surprise attacks and warn Sarah of the goblin's arrival._

_As for Sarah and Lydia, they were quickly finding their way out of the dwarf cavern and closer to the next leg of their travels. Until Sarah slid on something and Lydia went to grab her,both screaming from the surprise. They tumbled down a mud tunnel and found themselves in a forest surrounded by singing women. Did everyone sing here, Sarah muttered under her breath, flipping mud off of her clothes. "Nymphs," Lydia answered. "We aren't male so they'll leave us alone, I suppose. This way, we'll just avoid them and see if we can make up the time we've lost."_

"Well, we've lost a few hours in travel time thanks to your haughty pride, how do you suggest we pass the time as we wander the long, winding road to the summit?" Aberdon asked, not bothering to hide his smile.

"If I could, you'd be upside down drowning in the Bog," Jareth muttered. Aberdon laughed and thumped his brother on the back.

"Forever with that Bog, and you know you don't really send anyone there," Aberdon said lazily, "the smell in your kingdom would have killed you by now with how many threats you've made of it."

"Shut up, I need to reevaluate my strategy," Jareth snapped. "I wonder how far Sarah and Lydia have wandered."

"Knowing Sarah, she's probably half way up the mountain by now. Lydia's a fair tracker, she'll be a good help to your Sarah."

"True, but she may be distracted with news of Lithos being alive," Jareth said, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. Not the same sun that rose Above Ground, of course, their universe had their own stars and such. He longed to show them all to Sarah and teach her all about his world.

"Lithos? Lydia can't still be carrying a torch for that scoundrel," Aberdon said, irritably. Jareth raised an eyebrow and glanced at Aberdon.

"That scoundrel saved young Antoinette and returned her to you, I mean - all of us," Jareth reminded him glibly.

"I don't trust his motivations, brother. He's never been one to do the right thing," Aberdon said, jumping nimbly over a fallen log. There was something strange in his expression, but Jareth would not pursue the matter too deeply as yet. There was a Challenge to win. He could provoke Aberdon about Annie later this evening.

He noticed the sunlight was being blocked out by dark creeping clouds. The wind picked up slightly and a chill came over the air. Jareth knew Jordana's tricks by now, she was getting closer, getting ready to attack whoever won the Challenge. He must move quickly if he was to win - whatever he had said to his mother, he knew that he must prevail and keep Sarah safe.

"Well he's somewhere on this mountain and I pray we find him before he finds Sarah. Who knows what trickery Jordana has planned for her now?"

"If Lithos dare touch Sarah's head, I'll cleave him in two with my broadsword," Aberdon vowed. "How would Annie feel about her **_friend_** then, knowing he harmed Sarah?"

Jareth smirked at his brother's obvious jealousy of Annie's fondness for the prince.

"Something tells me that Lydia might have something to say about that," he replied, glancing up at the darkening sky. "Looks like rain, we should hurry."

The Goblin King scanned the deep forest looking for a new route then smiled. Wood nymphs were guarding a cavern entrance. Lovely creatures and they did adore him so...he'd go through their domain and they'd gladly help him pass through their door and further up the mountain. Then he could face Jordana and make Sarah his queen. Things were looking up for him.

"You have that look in your eye," Aberdon said half wary.

"Look? Hah, it is the look of triumph, brother. Come, let us speak to the lovely ladies before us." He made his way into the realm of the nymphs holding up his hands in welcome. "Dearest ladies, it is I, King Jareth - I request passage to the next level of the mountain."

"King Jareth,"one of the nymphs squealed, jumping from the boulder she'd been perched upon, "He's here!"

"He's so handsome," one yelled. "I saw him first," another shouted.

"And look, he has Aberdon with him, yummy!"

"Now ladies, not that we don't appreciate the thought, but we have a race to win," Jareth soothed them, holding his hands out to get them to stop running towards them.

"Who has a rope, we can tie them up and get them to stay with us forever," one of the more lecherous nymphs suggested. "I've always wanted to bed a king and now we have two of them."

As the nymphs raced to ensnare the men, Aberdon glared at Jareth. His brother would pay dearly for this one.

"Triumph for who, exactly?" he growled, running in the opposite direction. Jareth glared back and dove over a rock to avoid the questing hands of the nymphs closest to him. He looked frantically for the means of escape and started to crawl behind the rocks to the entrance to a nearby cave leading up to what he hoped was the next level of the mountain. If he hadn't been so annoyed by the entire situation, Aberdon would have laughed at the great Goblin King crawling like a scared mutt away from the lust struck women.

One of the nymphs had jumped on Aberdon's back and was kissing his neck frantically as he tried to pry her off of him. Jareth should have picked Jamen to come with him on this bloody fool's errand, he was the one who had a way with the nymphs.

"I've got him," a busty blonde nymph shouted as she grabbed Jareth's foot, pulling herself up his body to give him a heart stopping kiss.

"What exactly is going on here?" A furious, very familiar voice rang out. Jareth swore as he glanced up and saw Sarah glaring down at him.

"Sarah, darling - I had not expected to see you here." Her eyes did not betray one ounce of humor and Jareth gulped as he shoved the nymph away from him, sending her to fall on her scantily clad rump.

"Obviously," she answered, her voice dripping with venom. She looked at the nymph as if she'd tear her in half. Jareth noted that Sarah's eyes blazed green fire, like a Fae warrior. Part of him wanted to possess her, body and soul. The other part was a bit nervous at her temper.

The clueless nymph glared up at Sarah. "He's mine, I claimed him honestly. What do you think you do about it, little girl?"

"Get away from my king now unless you want to see how quickly a **_little girl_** can tear your pretty throat out," Sarah hissed, teeth bared showing sharpening canines. A loud burst of thunder rumbled in the distance. The nymph gazed back at her, startled and scooted backwards towards her clan as fast as she could.

Lydia started laughing uncontrollably as she helped Aberdon to his feet.

"I find nothing humorous about this travesty," Aberdon grumbled, shaking dirt and loose twigs off his clothing.

"And that is precisely what makes it so funny," Lydia chortled. Sarah was still glaring at the now nervous wood nymphs.

"Princess Sarah," one said formally. "Welcome, um - did you want your question read to get to the next level of the Challenge?"

"In a moment," she said glowering at them, voice rumbling with Fae fury. She turned back to Jareth, who by this time was standing behind her trying to give her an embrace. She slapped his hand away and he smiled impishly back at her.

"Wood nymphs, seriously?" She said, remembering the first Challenge. Yes it hadn't been real, but it had still hurt her to see him kissing the wood nymph in that fantasy.

"Dearest, I was simply asking them to let me pass through to the next level, it cannot be helped if they find me irresistible." Lydia covered her face in her hands and Aberdon sighed dramatically.

"He's going to pay for that one, isn't he?" Aberdon whispered to his sister who could only nod, face still covered to prevent her giggles from escaping.

"Well don't let me stop you from your _entertaining_. Lydia, let's get going, we have a Challenge to win." She started to walk away and Jareth jumped in front of her.

"Sarah please, I did nothing to encourage their advances." He went down on his knees and looked up at her imploringly. "My love, do you not see how I die without your faith in me?"

Sarah tried valiantly to stay furious with him, but soon her eyes went back to their normal green glow and she smirked.

"Rise up, Goblin King and see if you can make it to the finish line without being so _**irresistible **_to anyone else on this rock." He jumped to his feet and kissed her hungrily, hands pulling her closer to him, teeth biting her lower lip, her neck, her shoulder. She reveled in the attention for long moments until Lydia coughed loudly.

"What? Oh right," Sarah mumbled. "See you at the finish line, _dearest_." She shot a look of warning to the nymphs. "Hands off, ladies - he's mine."

"We see that," the leader said in awe of the great Goblin King declaring himself to a female. "What about Aberdon?" she asked hopefully. Sarah smiled.

"He's on his own, for now anyway." And with that cryptic comment, Lydia and Sarah walked into the cavern as the winds grow in intensity. The nymphs frowned but said nothing, only searching the sky for answers as it never rained on their mountain.

Jareth and Aberdon went to follow Sarah and Lydia but the nymph queen held up a hand. "Let the ladies have their turn first, then you may make your attempt."

It was only then that Jareth realized he'd not told Sarah about Lithos being somewhere on the mountain.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Lithos walked the corridors of the great mountain, running through possible outcomes in his mind. Option one, find Sarah, kill her - have Jareth kill him. After that, what did he care what happened? No, Annie was alive and he needed to see her again, if only to make sure she was safe. Option two, defy Jordana openly once he found the girl and let her kill him. He sighed. Either way, he was going to die.

He did wish that when the end came, it could have been as a man, but he'd given up that dignity along with his right to a family. He heard the dark rumbling of thunder approaching the mountain and glared. Jordana was approaching to destroy whoever won the Challenge. His home, his family - all that he never realized he needed - they'd all be gone forever. And here he anguished over dying as a man instead of a goblin. He stood up straighter and made his resolve. Whatever way he died this day, it would be as a man in spirit, even if the body never changed back to Fae.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah walked down the long winding tunnel to the next door, Lydia occasionally giggling softly.

"Something amusing you, Lydia?" Sarah asked innocently. Lydia bowed to her swiftly.

"I must admit to finding you a breath of fresh air in our realm, Sarah. To be able to put the men in my family on notice is not an easy task but you do it so effortlessly. I am most impressed."

"Well, thanks. I don't know what happened back there, it was like I really wanted to tear that little twit apart," Sarah said, glancing around for the door. Lydia nodded.

"Fae women are very possessive, especially as they come into their powers. I'm sure word will spread of your conversation with the little twit as you call her. No one will dare challenge you for his heart or body now."

"Hmm," was all Sarah would say.

"Allo," a little voice said brightly. Sarah looked around and saw two tiny eyes staring at her from a nearby ledge.

"Worm? How on earth did you get here?" Sarah asked, in shock.

"What, worms aren't known for their speed where you're from?" he asked, puffing out his chest. "Worms move through earth don't they? Well, I moved."

"Good to see you, little friend," Lydia smiled. The worm bowed and smiled back.

"Good to be seen, Princess - I've come to see for myself if the girl can win the Challenge so we can all go back to our nice warm beds this evening. The missus has a hot dinner waitin' on me and some tea. I do love my tea, you know."

"Yes, I remember," Lydia said, staring at Sarah who was still searching for the next door. The ground began to rumble and Sarah was thrown into the wall. Lydia helped her up and looked up at the ceiling.

"That felt like an earthquake - this mountain never has earthquakes," Lydia said, dazed.

"It's the evil one come to fight," Worm said knowingly. "Question is, who is she gonna fight?"

The final door, made of solid ruby, loomed ahead with a guard who watched them approach. He was seven feet of pure Goblin warrior, from one of the more fierce Goblin colonies above. He bowed to the women and waited.

"Hi, I'm guessing you are going to ask the next question?" Sarah asked somewhat timidly. She didn't see Lithos lurking in the darkness, watching but Lydia felt him nearby and tensed. Now was not the time to distract Sarah. Lydia made her way slowly to where she sensed him hiding.

"True. The nymphs could never remember," he said in an intelligent voice. "Come forward Princess and answer if you can."

"All right, I'm ready," she said, trying to look brave. His sharp teeth looked very long and, well - sharp. He smiled.

"To get to the final part of your Challenge, you must make a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Sarah was confused.

"If you had to choose between your grandparents' lives and kingdom and the one who stole everything from them, who would you choose to save?"

Thinking it was Jordana the guard was speaking of, she said she'd choose her grandparents.

"So be it," the guard said and threw his spear towards where Lithos was hiding. Lydia moved faster and the spear hit her in the shoulder as she jumped in front of it.

"Lydia," Sarah screamed, just as Lithos came out of the shadows and cradled Lydia to him, rocking her gently. Sarah ran over to her, trying to grab her friend away from the tall goblin holding her.

"Give her to me," Sarah yelled.

"No, Lydia is hurt, and it's my fault - like everything else. Like Antoinette and you and -"

"What do you know about Annie?" Sarah asked. "Oh my - Lithos?"

The tall goblin hung his head as he worked quickly to stop Lydia's bleeding. The spear would have to stay in until a healer could tend to her. Before he could speak, the Elders appeared.

"Lydia," Darius said. "You interfered in a Challenge. What say you?"

"I say you should be careful about throwing spears at the true heir to the Above Ground," Lydia shouted, heedless of the consequences. "He's shown bravery, honor and friendship to Annie and is the very reason the girl still lives. He's everything a king should be and he's back," she started sobbing. "He's not to be taken from us again."

Lithos stared at her in shock. "You care what happens to me? After everything I've done?"

Lydia groaned in pain and Lithos adjusted her in his arms. "You're a fool and a pig and a million other things," she rasped weakly. "But you've come home and I can't lie and say I'm not happy to have you back where you've always belonged."

The goblin who had thrown the spear laughed and transformed into a dark robed figure.

"So touching," the figure said bitterly. "Too bad that you'll all be dead soon and I'll have all the power of this world and the one Above."

"Jordana, you have no right to be here," Darius said harshly.

"I come to battle the winner of the Challenge. I have every right to be here."

Jareth and Aberdon had apparently answered their question as she could hear footsteps behind them, racing towards the final part of their test.

"Sarah, are you there?" Jareth's voice came out of the darkness.

"Over here," she called to him. Jareth and Aberdon were stunned to see Jordana glaring at everyone, then noticed Lydia bleeding in a goblin's arms. Aberdon drew his sword and charged towards Lithos.

"Aberdon, no!" Sarah cried. "It's Lithos."

"He tried to kill my sister," Aberdon glared as Jareth drew his own sword and advanced. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Stop it both of you, Lydia jumped in front of a spear meant for Lithos. He's been trying to stop the bleeding. And Jordana is here if you hadn't noticed."

Darius raised a hand. "We will now take all of those not involved in the final Challenge to safety. Jordana's meddling has made this necessary." Instantly, Lydia and Aberdon vanished. Lithos stood there, anguished over Lydia's injury and her apparent happiness at his return. He had to right to think she'd ever call him friend again, but her words touched him.

Darius turned to Jareth and Sarah. "Remember the prophecy and try to understand. That is all the aid I am allowed to give you." He nodded curtly at Jordana and the three Elders disappeared.

_**When a Princess of Light rules a Prince of Darkness**_

_**And as one they face the black squall**_

_**The power of Carman shall once again sleep**_

_**And their powers shall overcome all.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Lithos watched Lydia disappear and cursed fluently. Why had she jumped out in front of a spear to save him? His mind raced back to their last conversation, before he'd let Jordana completely poison his mind._

**_"Things are happening, Lydia - things you can't possibly imagine," Lithos said abruptly. The princess had tears in her eyes, but would not cry._**

**_"You have a duty to your father - to your kingdom," she answered. He spun on her, grabbing her arms, willing her to understand._**

**_"You little fool - I have no kingdom. Abilena is the legitimate heir as far as the world can see and I'm nothing. Go back home to your banquets and your happily ever afters. I've got things to do."_**

**_"With the witch?" Lydia spat out. "You would destroy us all for that selfish girl?"_**

**_"Jordana knows what she wants and isn't afraid to bring back the old ways of glory. I'll be her general and a new era will arise." His voice softened fractionally. "Lydia, I cannot be the man you expect me to be. But I can be the one I can face each day in the mirror."_**

**_She bit her lip and kissed him once, slowly and sadly before pulling away._**

**_"Your fate is your own doing, Lithos. I can not save a man who willingly walks the wrong path. Goodbye my love," she whispered the last words, disappearing into the mists._**

**_Lithos shuddered for a moment, letting his sorrow overtake him. After a few minutes he forced himself to stand straighter and walk out to his destiny. He was not going to let foolish emotion stop him from becoming the man he was meant to be._**

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Lydia impatiently waited for the healer to remove the spear from her shoulder and leave. She had seen Lithos herself, alive - and goblin or not, she was going to save him from the witch's clutches. Too many good people were caught up in Jordana's mad quest for power and as Lydia saw it, the time was fast approaching for good people to take back their world. And she had unfinished business with her wayward prince. Somehow they were going to be honest about their feelings or die trying.

"Well, take out the twig and let me up," Lydia said glaring at her uncle. Herbert glared right back and yanked the spear from her fiercely.

"You enjoyed that," she accused. He just barely hid a smile.

"You'll never really know will you?" he answered as he patched her up expertly. Aberdon glared at her, pacing the room like a caged tiger.

"You could have been killed," he said, running his hand through his hair. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Jordana was trying to kill Lithos, and blame Sarah for it. What better way for her to claim Sarah was an enemy to us, especially if no one could prove Lithos was on her side."

"And that's all then?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"No, but that's the official story for the Elders, now I'll be seeing you - I have things to do."

She started to glow and Herbert held a hand out to her.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" He yelled as she was pulled into a teleportation mist.

"New ending for the fairy tale - this time the princess gets to rescue her prince," Lydia called back as the mists took her. Aberdon jumped in after her, swearing the entire time.

Darius appeared in Herbert's office and smiled. "Free will still seems to help prophecies be fulfilled, hmm Herbert?"

Herbert snorted as he clapped his oldest friend on the back, grinning. "Sometimes I think we create our own prophecy, Darius - just to make things more complicated for the youngsters."

Darius smiled and tilted his head in agreement.

JSJSJSJSJSSJS

As the words of the prophecy echoed in the chamber, Lithos frowned. Something in the translation was wrong but he couldn't remember what it was. Then he realized, Jordana's copy of the prophecy said it was a prince of light and a princess of dark - not the other way around. The translation must have be reversed depending on whether you lived Above or Under Ground. He was the only prince of light left - but he was a goblin, did that count? He'd have to find out the hard way.

He turned to Jordana and spat at the ground near her feet.

"If you've come to kill me, do it now for I will trust in Sarah and Jareth to protect Antoinette after my death," Lithos cried. Jordana's form flickered, like she was fading in and out. She raised her hands and the mountain rumbled again. "Fool, you know not what you do defying me," as she disappeared taking Lithos with her.

As he faded from sight, he called out to Sarah - "The prophecy is reversed for us."

"What the heck does that mean?" Sarah called back as he disappeared.

"I shall be waiting for the victor on top of this mountain - prepare for your deaths," her voice taunted all around them, sending chills through Sarah. But Jordana's voice had seemed fainter, less threatening. She turned to Jareth.

"She's losing power somehow, she'll be easy to defeat," Sarah said smugly. Jareth looked back at her, shaking his head, his stern look warning her he was not to be trifled with on this.

"You are not going to win this Challenge, love. Stay here and let me find my way through." He went to walk past her and rocks started falling from the ceiling.

"Jareth," she cried as he pushed her down to the ground to shield her. The door in front of them shook and Sarah's ring glowed.

"Who dares try to open the door of Challenge?" the door's surface changed, showing a large, stern face.

"King Jareth - tell me your riddle and let me by," Jareth said quickly. "I will transport you home," he said to Sarah.

"You will not -" she started to say and the ground trembled, breaking between them. Jareth was now next to the door, separated from Sarah by at least twenty feet. She stood on a tiny ledge, trying not to look down. Jareth's heart stuck in his throat as he watched her close her eyes tightly and hug the wall behind her.

"Sarah, do not move," he called to her.

"Where would I go? Jareth - you'll have to answer the question and leave me behind." Sarah called to him.

"Are you mad? I will not leave you to die," he called back hotly. How dare she do this to him?

"I was _mad_ to think I could face her, I can't even protect myself here," Sarah shouted back to him. "Don't let her win, Jareth - get through that door and save our world. I'll only hold you back - please - tell everyone I'm sorry."

"You can tell them yourselves, foolish girl," he said angrily. "I will not leave you here and if that means we face Jordana together, then we shall. You are more than you know, my love - I know you feel it. Trust in that." He stopped as Lydia's words hit him about Sarah meeting her destiny, as his mother's words floated back to him about trusting in Sarah's fate. And the answer was so simple he almost laughed.

"Sarah, jump to me," he called as lava started bursting through cracks in the rocks about Sarah's head. A drop hit the ground next to her, melting part of her ledge and she screamed, losing her balance. He froze as she somehow righted herself, breathing hard and trying to be brave.

"I can't - it's too far," she sobbed. Jareth smiled at her and held out his arms, believing in their magic. He would make her believe as well.

"It will never be too far for me to catch you, Sarah. Trust in our love not in your fear," he said, finally understanding his mother's words to him earlier. The way to win the final Challenge was to win it together. It was the way they would win everything from now on - together. They would overcome the monsters and witches and whatever else fate threw at them. She had to know that she was the part of him he could not live without.

Sarah looked down and almost fell as lava touched her shoe. "Jareth, just go," she whispered.

"Never. You are my queen and my life - and you will jump," he commanded. "You will love me, fear me and do as I say, damn it!"

She laughed through tears and nodded. Closing her eyes again, she took a deep breath and jumped. Her ring glowed bright gold and surrounded her with a protective light, sheltering her from lava and falling rocks. Flying through the air, she refused to look around her until strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel Jareth's pounding heartbeat dancing with her own.

The door flew open and they flung themselves through it as boulders destroyed the spot they had just been standing on.

"Well done," Darius called from the sky. They could not see him through the harsh storm that was raging down on the mountain top. "And good luck, warriors."


	32. Chapter 32

_Lydia materialized on the side of the mountain and screamed in frustration. She must have miscalculated because of pain. Aberdon tumbled onto the ground after her and blew leaves out of his mouth. The rain was not as fierce here as it was on the summit, but it was still hard to see anything. He reached for her hand and led her to some nearby trees._

_"Lydia, you are out of control, we're going back right now," he said, irritated. She shook her head and started up the mountain path, ignoring the howls of the winds above her. Trying to materialize again in her condition could put her anywhere. And she could not risk missing this battle. She turned her full Irish ire on her brother, pushing him away from her._

_"Go back if you wish, brother, but Jordana's not fighting fair and you know it. Can you stand by idly and let the witch destroy all we hold dear?"_

_"If all this is to save that **dumbon**, Lithos - you are just as big a fool."_

_"I will not turn my back on him, Aberdon - you were fooled by Jordana in the beginning as well. Or does your memory waver on that point?"_

_Aberdon looked heavenward and grimaced. There was no reasoning with a female on a mission. He'd thought he could talk Jordana out of her plots, but he'd been wrong. At least he'd given up - Lydia still seemed to think she could save her goblin prince. He began to debate with himself for a minute and found he would not like the answer he was forced to give her. Resigned, he gave it to her anyway._

_"If you're so in a hurry to meet your death, the least I can do is go to it with you," he sighed. Lydia flashed a brilliant smile and ran up the mountainside, Aberdon racing to keep up with her. It was a good day to die._

Jordana watched the two lovers come through the door and growled, eyes glowing bright orange. "Which of you two fools have come to die first?"

Darius' voice tore through the rain. "They have won their Challenge and will equally rule the Goblin Kingdom if they defeat you. But they shall not fight alone, they are one soul, one life, one love."

"What trickery is this?" Jordana cried as Lithos watched from a nearby rock. "I must have a Champion to battle, it is my right." She raised her hand and shot out a bolt of energy towards Sarah, who was pulled out of the way by Jareth.

"He may not help her," Jordana shouted through the storm, her cloak billowing out behind her.

"The last Challenge is over and we have won it together," Jareth called back to the witch. "No rules state I may not help her now. Do your worst, Jordana - we are ready for you."

"We are?" Sarah asked, blinded by rain. He grinned at her, holding out his hand to pull her closer. "No doubting your king's power now, Precious, or your own." He kissed her once, hard, and released her. "Try not to get killed, I haven't properly proposed to you yet." He turned to Jordana and grinned with evil intent. Finally he could fight to the death and not be scorned for it. It was a pleasant feeling to be justified in one's destructive impulses.

"Well - fight," he said, drawing his sword. Another bolt of energy came towards him, glancing off his sword to shatter a boulder nearby. Jareth's arm hurt from the power of Jordana's magic, but his resolved stayed firm. His eyes brightened into pools of flame, and his mouth upturned into a cruel imitation of a polite smile. Next to him, Sarah's eyes flared to life, green fire blazing from a pale, determined face. She was so close to being full Fae, soon there would be no doubt of her true lineage.

"They have won the final Challenge together," Darius said darkly. "They are one force, forever more."

Jordana screeched and created a sharp spear out of poison and iron, knowing iron was poison to the Fae. Since she was not really there, it had no power of hurting her and she laughed as the spear came within inches of Jareth's head.

"And so it begins," Jareth growled. Sarah concentrated on distracting Jordana, running off to one side and calling her name. Jordana's answer was to direct a lightning bolt towards Sarah's head. Sarah instinctively held up her ring and it glowed brighter than it ever had. A wild, fierce burst of power flowed through Sarah and she started to rise off the ground. Sarah threw back the energy towards her aunt. Jordana watched her in disgust as she blocked the energy, so much power for such a young girl. Soon it would be Jordana's and the girl would die painfully.

"You dare challenge me, little niece?"

Lydia and Aberdon came out of the brush, swords drawn, faces showing the true dangerous nature of their people. Lithos saw them approach and ran towards Lydia, was she well? He stopped as he saw the look of anger on Aberdon's face, and knew Lydia's brother blamed him for her injury. He turned to watch Jordana and Sarah stare each other down through the winds. Jareth plunged his sword into Jordana from behind but it went through her phantom body as if nothing had happened. She cackled loudly, mocking them with her power.

"Come out in person, you witch," Sarah cried. "Or are you too afraid to face us?" Her voice rose in clarity and music, finally finding the perfect pitch of a Fae voice. Of a Fae warrior ready for battle. The winds grew harsh, screaming for blood. Sarah thrilled in the connection she was forging with her mother's people - all of creation flowed through her mind, all the memories of a thousand battles. But she focused solely on the battle before her, for this was the one she was destined to win.

"As you wish," Jordana purred. "But you shall come to me. As my right, I choose the venue. And because Lydia and Aberdon seem compelled to join us, they may come and watch your slow demise."

Jordana raised her hands and transported everyone to a dark, silent, stone fortress. There was nothing moving amongst the dust covered furniture but they could hear something moving around upstairs.

Lydia glanced up wildly. "Lithos!"

"Stop wasting time with that fool and help search for Jordana," Aberdon growled. "He's in no danger from his mistress, coward that he is."

"You'll be eating out the other side of your fool head if you don't shut up and let me find him," Lydia snapped back at him. "We will all leave this wretched place together or not at all."

"He said something about the prophecy being reversed? I wonder what he was talking about," Sarah remarked, slowly spinning around to look at the large room they were in - it must have been a dining room at one point. Long tables filled the room, with tattered table coverings and dusty place settings.

"More nonsense," Aberdon muttered, holding up his hands in protest when Lydia took a step towards him.

Footsteps on the floor above them stopped any further argument. Jareth took Sarah's hand and raised a finger to his lips.

"We are obviously not alone here. I suggest we form some sort of strategy and save petty squabbling for later."

"What is this place?" Sarah whispered to Jareth. He looked around swiftly, hand on his sheathed sword, ready for an ambush.

"If memory serves, this appears to be Carman's fortress, the one she left behind to wage war on Ireland. I've only seen paintings of it, so it may just be another of Jordana's tricks."

Jordana's image floated above them, leering. "Oh it's no trick, Jareth. Come find me if you can, bring the little girl with you. I shall be waiting_** in person**_ as you command."

Aberdon noted a large staircase outside the dining room and started up the stairs. "Strategize if you wish, I'm going to see what's upstairs," he called back to them as he bounded up the stairs.

"Should we follow him?" Sarah asked. "Maybe we should all stay together?"

"Aberdon knows what he's doing, we need to find that library," Lydia said in a low voice. "It's most likely hidden away with magic."

"Great, how do we find it then?" Sarah asked, brushing hair off of her face. Jareth gave her a strange look. Following his gaze, Sarah saw her ring was pulsing light in a slow pattern. She walked to the dining room door and it started pulsing faster.

"The rings," he breathed. "Yours and Jordana's - they look alike, I should have realized sooner. Yours is a ring of the Light Kingdom and Jordana's is of the Dark."

"But Jordana was from the Above Ground - how did she get her ring?" Lydia asked, watching for unseen enemies.

"Carman most likely. The Elders usually give out the rings but Jordana would have to use other methods for that type of magic. I just wonder what price she had to pay. Carman would not give such a gift without some form of payment."

"Well we can figure it out on the way, Sarah - try to find that library." Lydia followed Sarah out of the dining room, Jareth close behind.

"Seems to be up the stairs after all," Sarah shrugged, running up the first flight. She paused at the landing, watching her ring - not watching ahead of her.

"Sarah, no!" Jareth yelled as she stepped on a hidden panel in the floor, causing spears to be released. "Duck," he called to her. She didn't think, she hit the floor and heard the spears zip over her head, impaling themselves into a far wall. Jareth was at her side in moments, holding her to him fiercely.

"Thanks," she said, swallowing the sob that threatened to overtake her.

"There are most likely traps everywhere," Jareth warned her. "You will walk behind me from now on, understand?"

"Fine," Sarah agreed, catching her breath. "Just so you know it's while we are here and not some sort of helpless female thing."

"Of course, Precious," he promised, kissing her lightly.

They entered the first bedroom cautiously and coughed from the layers of dust stirred from their intrusion. Nothing moved and there were no hints anyone had been in the room in centuries. He gestured for them to leave. Hearing muffled thumping sounds, they cautiously approached a door at the far end of the hall.

"Stay here," Jareth whispered.

As Jareth made his way into the room, he stopped to Sarah bumped into him and he jumped back, sword raised.

"I thought I told you both to remain outside the door."

"Um, there could be more traps outside the door – it's much safer in here with you," Sarah smiled. Jareth rolled his eyes and flung open the closet door.

Aberdon fell out, gagged with some sort of colorful fabric, and bound hand and foot with ribbons. Lydia tried very hard not to laugh but failed miserably.

"What, pray tell happened to you?" Jareth asked. "You look like you've been attacked by brownies."

"Brownies, like little cakes?" Sarah asked, puzzled. Jareth sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, brownies, like little men. Honestly Sarah, you just spent months inIreland, did you learn nothing?"

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted most of my stay there by a particularly arrogant Goblin King," she answered, helping Aberdon to his feet.

"I heard voices in here and then someone hit me with a shield or something. There must have been quite a few of the heathens in here laying wait," Aberdon muttered. Lydia picked up an old frying pan and held it up.

"Or, they could have used this," she chirped. "Perhaps you were disrupting a sewing circle or quilting bee of some type?"

Aberdon went to answer her, then saw a flash of green run past the door. "There's one of them now - after them," he yelled.

"Phookas aren't known for their patience," Jareth told no one in particular, chasing after his brother. Sarah and Lydia followed then Sarah froze.

"What is it?" Lydia asked. Sarah pointed to her ring which was flashing very fast next to a blank wall. Jareth and Aberdon walked back to them and watched.

"But there's nothing there," Lydia frowned. "Sarah, put your ring closer to the wall."

Sarah lifted her hand. The light flickered madly then blazed its light onto the faded stone showing the outline of a door.

"Well that's something - how do we open it?" Aberdon wondered. Jareth thought a moment, then lifted Sarah's hand to the outline and they all watched as it became transparent showing a spiral staircase beyond the wall. Lydia saw Lithos through the door, a hazy figure on the stairs and jumped through the door.

"Lydia," Aberdon shouted, jumping in after her. After a second, Jareth and Sarah jumped through as well, just as the doorway turned back into stone.

"Lithos," Lydia called, racing up the stairs. She stopped at the top, gazing around in surprise. A huge library stretched forever in all directions. She saw a small figure dart behind a shelf as the others caught up to her.

"There's someone over there," Lydia whispered to them, picking up a flower vase and flinging the blooms away. She advanced on the figure, holding the vase tightly.

"What are you going to do with that, water them to death?" Jareth said, unsheathing his sword. "Let me handle this?"

A solid object flew out of the shelves and hit Jareth's foot. Hopping on his good foot, he could hear giggling.

"That's what I heard before I was ambushed," Aberdon said, racing to where the laughter hid. He pulled out two old dwarves, holding them at eye level as they punched and kicked harmlessly in front of him.

"Let us down, spawn of Carman," one spat.

"We're not from Carman," Sarah called out. "We're here to fight Jordana." They stopped struggling and glared at everyone.

"How did you get here then, you can only enter the library is Carman lets you." Sarah held up her ring and the two gasped as Aberdon released them to the floor with a thud.

"That's the ring Jordana's been looking for - the twin to her own. Are you a witch too?"

"No, look - we really need to find Jordana," Sarah said hinting. "Who are you?"

"Jordana brought us along to keep the place clean for her. We didn't have much choice. I'm Cara and this is my sister Gretha. And who would all of you be?"

After introductions, they looked at Lydia thoughtfully. "Lithos spoke of you once, many years ago. Said you were his greatest regret. Course he was pretty drunk and he's never said it since, but still. I remember your name."

Lydia stared at them, saying nothing, but feeling overwhelmed.

A slow hissing noise filled the room and Jordana's phantom body appeared before them. The dwarves ran off into the shelves and the witch laughed. Lightning flew from her hands heading towards Sarah. Lydia materialized a battle shield and jumped in front of Sarah as Jordana fumed.

"Lydia, must you keep jumping in front of my targets? It's not very sporting of you."

"We've come to vanquish you, witch - give yourself up now and save us the headache."

"And have us miss out on reaquainting ourselves with each other? Whyever would I do that?"

Jareth pulled Aberdon off to the side, "Brother, you must search for the witch's body and destroy it. She would notice Sarah or myself leaving. Now, while she is distracted. Aberdon nodded and ran off to locate Jordana. Catching one of the dwarves he told her that he was sure she could assist with that mission. Still terrified of Jordana, but more terrified of the big Phooka king, the dwarf quickly agreed.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Aberdon stood in front of the chamber holding Jordana's body and stared. She had once been his closest friend and he had failed her. Now he tried the door and it opened gently. She would no need of locks or spells here. He entered, seeing her rest in the center of a large bed, red hair flowing on the pillow. As he drew near, his face twisted in horror, and he fell to the ground sobbing.

Lithos came out from where he was hiding and placed a hand on Aberdon's shoulder, as he stared at Jordana.

"Twas the price she willingly paid, Aberdon. And the reason I could not defy her when I should have joined her in her fate."

Aberdon looked at the princess again, and said a prayer for the soul that had obviously died twenty years previously when she allowed Carman into her heart.

JSJSJSJSJSJS


	33. Chapter 33

_Aberdon looked at Jordana's body in anguish. What had the fool girl done? He glanced up at Lithos, shoulders slumped and near tears. Aberdon felt a wave of remorse and sorrow hit his soul like a brick wall. So much death and misunderstandings, all because children did not believe thay they could be loved. Jordana had always felt second place to Abilena. Lithos had felt second rate due to his mother's low birth. And no one had been wise enough to know better, to simply show them the love they were missing. He rose to his feet and glanced over at Lithos._

_"She cannot change you back, can she?" he quietly asked the prince._

_"No. Carman's power only is used to destroy, never rebuild. I could not come back to you all looking like this, bearing the shame of my betrayal each day. I think I have wished my death for a long time, have so deserved to die for a long time. Only Antoinette's goodness helped me think I could find a better path."_

_"You helped her, in your own way. She is grateful," Aberdon allowed gruffly, then paused to look Lithos in the eye. "Lydia has missed you."_

_"Lydia is a good soul, but I can not be with her like this. I thought I could be with Antoinette - when she was as I am - but now that she is restored, there is nothing to wish for in my future." He stared hard at Aberdon. "She is a rare jewel in a world of glass. I hope you realize that."_

_"I realize that she is a young girl with her entire future ahead of her." He looked at Jordana. "Just as Jordana was once." He knew what he had to do, but it would be like taking his own life._

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Sarah watched as Jareth was almost crushed by a giant bookcase. Her eyes flared to life again and it was as if someone else guided her actions. Concentrating on her ring, she could feel time slow,seeing all threats to Jareth's safety, she would protect her king. Lydia threw an energy bolt towards Jordana to distract her, blocking her with her shield. Sarah followed by levitating heavy books and flinging them at the witch. Jareth flew around her, looking for any weakness in her magic, finding none he started destroying books, throwing some into the blazing fireplace nearby, cleaving others in two with his sword. The air stood still for a moment, then howls of demons approached. They circled, just out of reach, hissing fire.

"What are you doing?" Jordana screeched. "My books, my spells!"

"Carman's books, Carman's spells. You're just as much a pawn as everyone you've corrupted to serve her," Jareth answered calmly, slicing another spell book in two. The pieces shot through the air and Lydia blocked again with her shield. Sarah glanced at her quickly and frowned.

"Why didn't you use the shield when she threw that spear at Lithos?" Sarah asked, ducking from another attack. Lydia grimaced as she cartwheeled in the other direction, shooting energy bolts at the demons who had started to come through the walls. Twenty of them by the looks of it, most likely Jordana's personal guards.

"I didn't think, all I could see was that Lithos was going to die," she admitted. "Watch out, Sarah - I can't hold them all off for long." A demon swooped down and tore at Sarah's hair, lunging for her throat. She screamed and the ring shot a bolt of power at her foe, sending him spinning into dust. She lunged forward, kicking a demon in the head, then ducking as it went for her to be impaled on Lydia's sword.

Lydia swore under her breath. This fight was a farce until they could find Jordana's body and destroy it. Where was Aberdon anyway? He should have come back by now. Jordana flexed her hand sending showers of iron nails into the air. Sarah dove under a desk and with strength she didn't realize she possessed, flung it on its side to shield herself from the razor sharp nails.

Jordana paused in her attack, someone unbidden was in her chamber. Realizing who it was, a scream fled from her lips and she transported away. The other dwarf came out of hiding and called to them.

**JSJSJSJSJSSJS**

Alyssa felt the battle begin in earnest. The time of prophecy was at hand, so many years of waiting. She closed her eyes and saw her children disappear from the mountainside. Her silver eyes flew open and she knew.

They'd been taken to Carman. She called to her husband even as she ran for her armor. Prophecies only took you so far, and she had a score to settle with Carman from many centuries past. Her teeth grew sharper as she readied for battle. Little sister was all grown up now.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

"She's gone back to her body, follow me, I'll lead you there rif you promise to take my sister and I with you when you leave."

"Show us the witch," Jareth ordered. The dwarf nodded and raced through falling bookshelves as Carman's magic tried to stop them from following. Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and held her close. Her ring blazed as it shielded them from demons long enough for Lydia or Jareth to slay them. Half dead men seemed to rise from the floors and follow them, arms outstretched. Someone stepped on another trap's firing mechanism and Jareth dragged the two women to the floor as spears flew above them, impaling the creatures that followed.

"That worked well," Jareth grinned, loving the battle immensely.

Reaching Jordana's chamber, they raced inside, slamming the door shut as Lydia chanted a quick protection spell against the remaining demons. The air seemed to move then, softly first, then rising to match the moans of the demons just outside the door.

"It will not hold long," Lydia warned. "We must be swift."

An iron tipped arrow embedded itself in the wall behind Lydia's head.

"More iron, Jordana - show some creativity for heaven's sake," Lydia yelled. They ran to the inner chamber and froze. Lithos and Aberdon were next to a bed, staring at the phantom Jordana. Why wasn't Jordana getting up to fight?

Sarah looked closer at the figure on the bed and screamed, turning her head into Jareth's shoulder. Jordana smiled at them from above and shrugged.

"Not looking my best at the moment, I agree. Once I kill you, Sarah, I will take your body and use it as my own. Then perhaps I will forgive my dear Jareth and we will yet wed."

"Not likely, Jordana - I like Sarah just the way she is," Jareth said, edging Sarah behind him.

_The prophecy_, Sarah's ring whispered into her mind. _Use the prophecy._

_But how, _Sarah wondered.

Aberdon held his sword over Jordana's corpse, willing himself to decapitate it and free her soul. He raised the sword and it was knocked out of his hand by a dark form, flying low. He glared at the huge raven that flew overhead, watching them all with soulless black eyes.

"Ah Carman herself is nearby waiting for you all to die before she devours your souls," Jordana chortled. "How very polite."

A bang on the door got their attention. Jordana laughed.

"Ah, my demon guard makes its entrance known, soon all will be as I command. All of creation will bend to my will!" She lowered herself into her body and the corpse rose up, a grinning skull watching them. She walked towards Jareth, beckoning with a bony finger.

"Come to me, my own, and watch the world die," she crooned, her feet dragging on the stone floor. When she got close enough, he pulled back his fist and punched her, sending the corpse flying backwards into a wall. She sat up, head backwards and calmly readjusted it. As she stood up, Sarah's ring burst forth a powerful jolt of energy, knocking her back again. This time the spirit left her body and howled.

"I will have my power," Jordana screamed. "It's mine."

Aberdon pleaded with her, "Jordana, please stop. This isn't the way we planned our futures, remember? You were so loving, so proud of your dreams for our kingdoms. You can break free of Carman's poison."

"You turn on me, Aberdon? My closest, dearest friend? You would never admit that the kingdoms needed a strong leader. Someone with vision. No, you had honor and I found power. Which of us is stronger now?"

Lithos had pulled the sword off the ground and before anyone could realize, he had severed Jordana's skull from her body.

"Fool, did you think that would stop me?" Jordana mocked. "I have the power of Carman in me, feel my wrath." She raised her hands and the winds started pushing them to the ground. Sarah grabbed onto Jareth and the ring glowed bright. _The time is now_, the ring said, _believe_.

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, she could faintly hear the demon howls and threats from Jordana, but it sounded miles away. Jareth looked at her in wonder. He was safe within the bubble too, hearing and seeing everything, but the winds did not reach him.

"We can do this, Jareth. Help me fight." He nodded and concentrated, while Jordana wailed, pushing at their bond with her magic. They were strong, but could not push back her bitter poison. Sarah's eyes flew open.

"The prophecy is reversed depending on where it was read. What if there are two mirrored prophecies. Us and a prince of light and a princess of dark?"

Jareth caught on immediately. "Lydia and Lithos." Sarah nodded and he turned to call to his sister.

"Grab Lithos and join hands with us, fulfill the prophecy and we can defeat Jordana," he shouted. Lydia ran to their side, but Jordana's magic threw Lithos against a wall.

"Lithos, if you attempt to help them, I will destroy you," Jordana screeched.

"I can't help you, look what I am," Lithos said bitterly. Aberdon pushed him forward.

"You are still a prince whatever your form. And still a man, Lithos." The four held hands while Aberdon fought off the demons that started to make their way into the chamber. Sarah's ring hummed, and Sarah glowed bright gold, then Jareth, then Lydia and finally Lithos. Jordana shot an iron arrow into Lithos and he froze, looking down at his heart.

"Lithos," Lydia cried as the magical bond started to fray. "I love you."

"As I will always love you, dear Lydia," he whispered. Jordana started to laugh until she saw the arrow disintegrate from Lithos' body. The four royals floated up into the air, spinning in a bright blue light, faster and faster, whirling so fast that they appeared to be a ring of light.

"No," Jordana said hoarsely. The raven transformed into a woman's form seven feet tall with flaming red hair and vicious black eyes that focused on Jordana. A swirling portal raged behind her, waiting to absorb Carman's enemies and drain their power.

"You have failed in your bargain, prepare to be destroyed." She raised her hand and Jordana held her throat, choking.

"Jordana," Aberdon called to her. "Fight her poison."

For a few moments, the ghost's features relaxed and Aberdon saw the girl he had loved staring back at him, eyes of clearest blue.

"It's too late for me, let me be destroyed." Jordana's eyes rolled back into her head and phantom claws ripped at Jordana, scarring her face and throat. She screamed once then stared at her oldest friend. The ring on her corpse disappeared, reappearing on Jerath's right hand.

"Aberdon, forgive me." Then a wave of black mist overcame her spirit and she screamed, disappearing into the portal. The four young royals energy burst from the ring of light straight into Carman's heart. Aberdon was undone, his pain drove him to new madness and he wildly slashed at the demons surrounding him.

"Fools, you cannot destroy me," she cried, trying to send a wave of poisoned magic into the circle. It was absorbed, changed, and flung back at Carman with an added, furious bolt of energy from Aberdon. Carman was strong, stronger than Jordana and she knew it. The fools would still perish.

She fought back, making the walls shake with her fury. Demons descended on them, but all four broke apart from each other to vanquish the night creatures. They then turned on the Dark Witch, eyes focused on battle. A new furious battle cry arose from outside the chamber and they looked up see Alyssa and Corbin in full battle gear, riding their dragon guardians.

"You dare threaten my children?" Alyssa growled. "Face my sword now, witch." She fought Carman fiercely as Corbin and Aberdon stood at the ready, swords drawn against any new threat.

"Mother," Jareth called. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alyssa laughed, racing her dragon into the heart of battle. "Protecting your Sarah as I promised. No one shall harm any of my children. "

The two sorceresses stared each other down, Carman glaring at her oldest foe, pondering her next move. Carman brought her hands together, pulling back to reveal a fiery red sword. Giving a loud battle cry, she lunged towards Alyssa.

"You dare try to best me, sister?" Carman gloated. "When I have killed so many with so little effort?"

"Your taunts are useless against me, witch. I will protect my own."

"Sister?" Sarah asked Jareth. He shrugged, he'd never met any of Mother's family and now he knew why.

Alyssa thrust as Carman parried, the swords clashing against each other with fury. Carman sliced into Alyssa's arm and the High Queen screamed, almost dropping her sword. Corbin called down to his children.

"We must all do this together, concentrate on sending her back into the portal," he instructed. "Lydia, hold Lithos securely, he must not falter or we shall lose him when we teleport out of here."

All of the royals joined hands, sending Carman's power back at her, Alyssa drawing her sword back and slicing Carman's throat. The remaining demons fell back with her into the swirling lights of the portal leading to Carman's hell. Still Carman fought back. Alyssa called down to Sarah.

"Sarah, Jareth - the rings, bring them together in front of you."

Sarah flung her hand out, grabbing Jareth, letting both rings touch. The room was blinded by a light stonger than a hundred suns. The spirits of everyone Carman had ever destroyed came into view in the portal, grabbing at her, pulling her into the darkness.

Jareth held Sarah aloft, carrying her to face Carman's power. The light from the rings sent a final burst of power then their glow faded as Carman withered in front of them.

She hissed at them, weakened."I am not defeated, I will return to gnaw at your bones," she promised, as she clawed the air around her, fading from view.

The four fell to the floor and Lydia gasped. Lithos was restored to his former self.

"Is it over?" he asked, shakily. Lydia laughed and kissed him hard.

"For today, my love, it is - but new battles await us in the morn, I'm sure."

He smiled as they all transported back to the High Court.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Epilogue**_

_Darkness settled on the High Court. Alyssa had a dinner prepared for her Champions and they ate in the private family dining room, far from prying eyes and gossiping mouths. It was quickly known that Lithos, son of the High King of the Above Ground was alive and had been a goblin servant for Jordana the past 20 years. Only the most trusted servants came to present dinner._

After the meal, the family sat gathered on a huge balcony spanning the entire side of the castle. Jareth sat on a long sofa, Sarah gathered in his arms. He played with her hair and whispered dark promises to her as she laughed. Lithos sat with Lydia in a quiet corner of the balcony, talking quietly. Jamen and Teramin played chess while grumbling that they'd been out on patrol during the battle and had missed the chance to fight. Annie sat opposite Jareth and Sarah, giggling as Jareth told her how the wood nymphs had attacked Aberdon.

"It was a glorious battle," Jareth announced to Annie, "with nymphs hanging onto my dear brother like clinging vines of love."

"And what of the nymph I caught kissing you?" Sarah teased with a hint of iron in her voice, "was _**she**_glorious?"

"Now, now, Precious you are the only magical being I want hanging onto me, much as you are doing now," he laughed, kissing her soundly.

Alyssa watched over her extended family with the satisfaction of a happy mother. They were all her children now in one way or another, and she was proud of them all.

She noticed Aberdon standing alone, staring off into the night and frowned. Jordana's loss was tragic true, but for Aberdon it was like losing a part of himself all over again. She glanced over at Annie and said a silent prayer that the girl might yet understand what her son needed and help him find peace.

"Sarah, now that the spells are broken, you have much to prepare for, as do you Lithos," Alyssa reminded them. Lithos looked confused until he realized what she was saying. His father and stepmother were free as well and waiting to see them all again.

"I'll have to face them, I know. I don't quite know what I'll say to my father. He'll most likely banish me."

"He'll do no such thing," Lydia said, outraged. "And if he does, you'll live here with us." Lithos smiled and held her hand tightly.

"I'll have to face them too," Sarah realized. "What if they don't like me?"

"Then you'll have to live with us too," Jareth teased. He leaned in and whispered something into Sarah's ear, "More accurately - with me. You look so at home in my bed already, Precious." Sarah blushed and went to move away from him, but he held on tightly.

"Uh-uh little girl, your king demands your attention, would you deny him the joy of your company?" She laughed and settled in closer to him.

**JSJSJSJSSJSJS**

Annie yawned and stretched, noticing Aberdon walk out of the room. She got up and walked alongside him, watching as he slowly drained his whiskey glass and stare out at the mountains in the distance.

She didn't look at him, she just stared with him, not speaking.

"Something on your mind, little one?" Aberdon asked, not looking at her.

"I was just thinking about how my life has changed since I've come here. I never thought to meet people like you and your family. Good people. It's a nice feeling."

"I'm glad you approve of us," he said, setting his glass down to look at her. She seemed nervous.

"I do. And I've learned a lot about friendship." She paused, not sure for a moment if she should continue. She shook off the uncertainty and spoke again.

"Sometimes, you love someone so much that you think you're responsible for them. That you can make their choices for them, you know? But as much as you love someone - you have to understand that their choices aren't your decision. Good or bad, all you can do is love them and remember that whatever happens, you were there for them."

"I'm assuming you are speaking of yourself and Sarah?" He sat in an overstuffed chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Um, yeah, me and Sarah," she said turning to walk away. Stopping a few steps away, she turned and walked back to him, kneeling down next to him.

"I didn't know her before, but if you loved her than there must have been good in her. Because you saw the worst in me and believed in me anyway. And I want to thank you for that."

She started to get up, but he held her hand, keeping her near.

"You know more of friendship than you realize, Antoinette. And for that, I thank you."

"Well, I'm always going to be your friend, Aberdon. And I'll always have faith in you." Something in his expression shattered and suddenly he was holding her, sobbing softly into her hair as she held him tightly. And she cried just a little too that such a strong, kind man trusted her enough to share his pain with her. And in that moment, she fell just a little in love with someone for the first time in her life.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Sarah sat at her window, watching the stars. So much had happened in the last several months. She looked down at her ring and felt her mother's presence wash over her with love and peace. Soon, she'd meet her mother's family and Lithos would claim the Above Ground. To say she was relieved to not be first in line for the throne would be an understatement.

_**And you're still going to be Goblin Queen - after you help clean up the mess you made, Precious.**_

_Good night Goblin King, sweet dreams, and kindly get out of my head before I have to hurt you._

_**Promises, promises...**_

Sarah laughed and slid into bed to the first peaceful night's sleep she'd had in months...

_**A/N - will work on sequel soon - hope you all enjoyed :)**_


End file.
